Tuscany
by MonDieu666
Summary: The slayer activated during Buffys death in season 5 has shown up in sunnydale. will she evoke love, trouble or simple acceptance. Read and find out! [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

AN: Set in between Flooded and Life serial in season 6!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... how unusual.

KINDRED_ (part 1)_

Spike stalked back and forward in his crypt. Buffy needed money. That's what Willow had told him. He ran his hand through his blond hair feeling helpless. He couldn't comfort his slayer with her return flight from heaven and now the money issue. He couldn't help wondering when things were going to get easier for Buffy. His heart ached just from thinking about it.

"Bloody hell," he muttered to himself and drew a cigarette out, lit it and tried to find a solution.

He plunked himself down in his armchair with a frustrated grunt. The TV was muted but the black and white film grabbed his attention. Two small men wearing all black and a balaclava's were holding a gun to a bank teller's head. They demanded money and greedily stuffed it into little black bags. Spike sneered in disgust. Amateurs, he thought. The criminals on TV today were such pale comparisons to what big bads used to be like. What he used to be like. He took another long drag of his cigarette and contemplated turning the TV off. He some how found he lacked the energy, or perhaps the motivation, to walk over and switch the TV off. He took a third drag from his cigarette and that's when the brain wave hit him. He stood abruptly, the cigarette still dangling from his mouth, a swirl of smoke dancing away. He moved closer to the screen, his eyes narrowing and his face contorted with concentration. Slayer wouldn't like what he was considering but it was the only thing the vampire could think of. Spike turned the TV off mute and right up. He watched the goons on TV as they ran out of the bank with a flashing siren in the background. They jumped into a black escape vehicle and drove away. Just like that… and they were rich. A predatory grin crossed Spike's face as he figured out how he was going to help Buffy. He climbed down into the bottom chamber, grabbed his long leather coat and swung it round his shoulders and five seconds later he was striding out of the crypt, duster billowing behind.

"Oh sodding hell!" Spike snapped as he stared at the closed blank with the thick solid proof glass. He jiggled with the door a little more as if hoping it would miraculously open. A little white sign caught his eye.

_Money not kept on premises at night!_

Spike bit back from saying a very ugly word. It was bullocks. All of it. Who had heard of a bank taking it's money somewhere else for nighttime safe keeping? Spike rammed his fist into the streetlight. The metal only dented a little.

_Guess I'm getting some restraint_, Spike thought to himself. He lowered himself into a seat on the roadside and rested his hands in his chin. He patted the stun gun he had stolen of Riley before he had left. Thoughts of the Boy Scout irritated Spike and he needed a cool head. How was he going to help Buffy now? His eyes drifted up and down the street, not really seeing anything, he was so lost in thought. Spike grinned at the idea of the Scooby's seeing him now. Giles made so many jibes about him being stupid but tonight, like many nights before, Spike was going to demonstrate his cool intelligence. There was a supermarket at the end of the street. Spike winced at the fluorescent lights. They stung his eyes. He could here the music playing. Sugar coated pop music that made him wanna scream. He didn't spend much time in supermarkets. Never a necessity. But he knew about them. Humans walking up and down chilled isles, picking between different brands of food as if it was the most important decision many of them would ever make. Only to have their hard earned money stolen to fuel the capitalistic nation that was America. Spike paused his thought and rewound. He examined what his stream on consciousness had just told him. There was something there that had seized his interest. Hard Earned Money!

Spike felt like staking himself inside. Happy colours and soft pastels everywhere. Insincere smiling faces and the overbearing scent of… everything. The shop was crowded. Money! This was a perfect place to rob. Less challenging then the bank and less fun maybe. But he needed cash fast and, if anything, this was a rush job! There was one checkout open. And a long line of people. He didn't particularly feel like waiting in line till it was his turn. The alluring thump of blood on either side awoke his hunger and in return activated his frustration that he couldn't have a taste. And also, to a lesser degree, the strange flush of guilt he occasionally felt since hanging around Buffy. He decided to stroll in conspicuously up and down some isles before robbing the store. He turned down the first one and automatically took a step back. This was the cooking Isle and racks of spices adorned the wall. The combined small was over powering for even a human… with a crap sense of smell. It was working nightmares on Spike. He wisely skipped the isle. Cereal and biscuits in the next one. Much better. Less dominating stinks. Spike idly picked up packets of biscuits and passed a disinterested eye over them. It was mainly for show! There was no one in the isle but he had spotted the security guard in the shop. He didn't worry about the security camera over his head because being a vamp he obviously couldn't show up on film. As he continued to walk and faux shop his blank mind returned to thoughts of Buffy. When they had had beaten the demon down into the flooded basement together it had brought a pang of a reminder of times past. Every time they had fought a demon together. He was still adjusting to the fact she was back. Hell, he was still adjusting to the fact he was in love with her. He didn't hold any hope that now she was back that she would suddenly fall in love with him despite him looking after Dawn just as she had instructed. She would probably seek out another tortured soul like Angel or another clean-cut captain America like Riley. Two extremes.

Spike turned into the next isle and was rudely interrupted from his reflective thoughts of Buffy by plowing straight into a girl with a long brown skirt. The girl jumped back startled and stammered out a quick apology. She had a strange accent that he couldn't place. Spike stared at her for a second. She probably thought he was checking her out but he wasn't. For a moment there he had recognised something familiar in her. She was giving him a strange look too. Her eyes had narrowed and she gave him a swift up and down. The Girl didn't move so Spike side stepped her and continued up the isle. He felt dark eyes boring into the back of his head and he spun around just in time to see the skirt disappear around the corner. He shook his head and tried to ignore the unrest he suddenly felt. He rounded the next Isle. The girl was standing at the end. Her hands were firmly planted on her hips and she had her head cocked to the side, examining him. Something was defiantly not right with this one.

_Ok if you want to play, fine!_ Spike thought despite not having any real time. He crossed his arms and leaned against a display for instant soup. He scrutinized her. Her long hair was pulled back in a pony tale and she wore a black singlet top but that was pretty normal. The girl seemed average appearance wise. Larger than a typical size 8 but pretty. It was also unfair to refer to her as a girl. She was about 19 and a woman and there was something remarkable about her. A power. It was so well known. Her nose and mouth were incredibly memory invoking. Spike couldn't quite understand it. He turned his head. He could see the check out from here. The last person was going through. With a last quick glance back at the female he made a quick dash to the check out.

Spike seized a chocolate bar and slammed it down on the conveyor belt the hauled the groceries. The serving girl smiled. She was about Dawns age and the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was bored out of her brains. Spike smiled at the thought. Her night was about to get a little bit more interesting and a little bit more memorable. He felt a presence behind him and out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman line up behind him. He rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and feared he get roped into a staring contest again. The woman however ignored him and flipped casually through a magazine with Brittany on the front cover. If spike had been paying more attention he would have noticed the female's eyes were unfocused, not reading at all and her body was tense. The girl in front totaled the price and held her hand out for the money. He hand her a five from his pocket. As soon as the cash draw opened he sprung into action. He vamped out, snatched his money back and held the cash draw open. The girl stumbled back terrified. Spike wasted no time grabbing wads of cash and sticking them in his coat pocket. Suddenly the cash draw sprung back in at an alarming pace. So quickly he didn't have time to draw his hand out and it was caught in it. He gave a shout of pain and looked up furious. He was alarmed to gaze into the cool brown eyes of the female who had been standing just behind him. With one hand pushing the cash draw in so his hand remained caught she used her other arm to crack her elbow across his head. HE snarled as his head was snapped back from the blowing. Three more quick punches came to his nose before his hand was released from the cash register and he could stumble back. But the woman was right behind him. She vaulted over the checkout so she was facing him and before he could regain and coherency she kicked him right in the abdomen. Spike had seen the kick coming and prepared for the mildly annoying impact. He wasn't prepared to go flying back ten meters. He crashed into a soft drink stand and bottles of Coke rained down around his head. The woman was standing there looking at him. Her face was neutral now, completely unfazed by his vampire face.

Spike cursed the God out loud.

"I don't even believe in you and you're making my life much more difficult then it has to be."

"I'm sorry to hear that Vamp," She spoke forcefully and her accented twang made her sound even more sarcastic. Spike looked at her. Not a vampire he decided quickly… he could here her heart beat and her blood flow. He hauled himself to his feet. A demon he supposed. He heaved a sigh. This was really not his night. The woman stepped forward and clasped his neck with her hands she heaved him upright. Spike took the opportunity of her occupied hands and brought his fist down hard on the ridge of her nose. Pain exploded in his head! The woman hurled spike away and clutched her nose as he clutched his head. He stood there confused. She was human? She must be otherwise the chip wouldn't have reacted that way. What kind of a human had that kind of strength? He could hear her heart beat accelerating with the fight and the pain. She stared at him warily. Spike wasn't sure if she had noticed his scream of pain but one thing was for sure. She had felt the blow to the nose. Spike couldn't fight her and he didn't know if she was evil or good. He guessed good taking into account her reaction to his undead status. He, however, wasn't going to take and chances. He quickly pulled the stun gun out of his jacket, aimed and fired. She didn't even try to move out of the way. Suppose she wasn't used to vampire's pulling guns on her. Her eyes widened in shock before she fell to the ground. Just before she fell unconscious she mutter loudly, "Bastard."

The stunning liquid didn't last very long but it lasted long enough to get her out of the supermarket and tie her up with some rope he had found in isle 12. Spike watched as she came to in a dark alley. His bewilderment deepened. That stun would have had any ordinary human out for hours. It had barely knocked her cold for half an hour. Spike was beginning to add things up in his head. Unfortunately the logical answer was also impossible and like putting 2 and 2 together and getting 45. He didn't get time to anaylse the answer. The woman's eyes fluttered open. They were cloudy for a moment but soon were darting around searching for ways of escape.

"Don't bother," Spike instructed her.

"Oh ok," The woman made the pretence of complying before struggling against the ropes even harder.

'Don't you understand English?" Spike demanded, an edge creeping into his voice.

"Perfectly. I just have no intention of being your 2 minute noodles of the evening," she retaliated. Spike had no idea what she was talking about!

"Wait, you're Canadian aren't you! Never been there myself but they say you talk a bit crazy up there," Spike tried to pinpoint her accent.

"Ug No! I'm Australian and prejudice much?"

"Australian?"

"Yeah you know! With the kangaroos and the meat pies and the G'day and the used to be British," Her voice was cutting with sarcasm. Spike ignored it.

"You're human," That was as much a statement as a question. In fact the main question on Spike's mind.

"Do I lock that in as your final answer or would you like to ask the audience first."

He grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her up. She was taller than Buffy but not taller than himself. Instead of bending his head to look her in the eye he just picked her up so the were face to face. She stared back defiantly which was admirable for someone who was almost a foot off the ground.

'Now while I've loved this little chit chat and the verbal barbs I have things to do and places to be."

"Bye now," She hissed out.

"And I'm not leaving you to roam the streets. You're coming with me and I'm going to put you in a safe place," Spike let her down, "Run away and I will kill you."

It was a bluff but it wasn't his imagination that a flicker of fear passed through her eyes. Whoever she was she was aware of his age and power. Spike slipped his leather jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He didn't want any one seeing the ropes that bound her arms. He slid one arm around her shoulder and held her firmly against his side. It wasn't enough to hurt but it eliminated all thought of escape.

"Now I'm taking you with me!"

"To Suburbia?" She eyed the house in front of her. Spike had led her to the Summers house. The female was perplexed now.

"What did you expect?" Spike asked as he walked towards the door.

"Vampire lair, minions… that general thing. But this is actually quite um wholesome," She was smirking.

"It's not my place!" Spike said somewhat defensively, "I have a crypt."

"Yeah ok what ever," The smirk widened. Spike shook his head and pulled her towards the door. This was turning out to be a rough night.

Spike opened the door and walked straight into the lounge room. The majority of the Scooby's congregated there.

"I need to see Buffy!" Spike announced to the group. Xander stood up. His disdain for the vampire obvious.

"Of course because you know Buffy spends all of her time waiting anxiously just in case YOU might stop by."

The girl snorted.

"Shut it!" Spike hissed at her. That drew the Scooby's attention to the woman in front of Spike.

"Date?" Willow asked curiously.

"Not bloody likely," Spike retorted whipping his jacket of the girl's shoulders and pushed her further in the room.

"Let me guess… she said no?" Xander said smartly.

"I like you!" The girl informed Xander. The others were staring at her curiously. Giles walked over to the woman who was standing in statically in the middle of the room. He circled her slowly. He was fascinated fore, as surprisingly and as twisted as Spike was he rarely brought tied up women in.

"What's the deal?" Dawn asked as she stood in front of the female eyeing her off. The female narrowed her eyes at her.

"Where's Buffy first?" Spike questioned.

"Off seeing Angel," Willow replied hesitantly. Spike tensed obviously and muttered something that sounded like Poof under his breath.

"Why did you bring this woman here Spike?" Giles asked growing impatient with the bleached Vampire.

"She's human," Spike began. Xander and Willow raised their eyebrows while Tara looked confused. Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them.

"What's your point," Anya interrogated bluntly, speaking for the first time.

"She sent me flying across a room with a single kick to the stomach," Spikes tone left no room for jokes and the Scooby's went into action.

Five minutes later she was tied to a chair facing Spike and the Scooby gang. Her face was blank and stoic and Spike thought this was a vast improvement on her cutting cynicism.

"I don't understand," Tara spoke softly, "If she's human… how did you stop her and tie her up?"

"Used this," Spike held the stun gun up for everyone to see. Giles looked annoyed.

"What? It was only this once," Spike cried as Giles shook his head.

"Well talk about it later," Giles concluded the conversation but Spike in no way felt any better.

"What's her name?" willow asked Spike. Spike shrugged.

"You never asked?" Dawn was surprised.

"Never crossed my mind! But I do know she's from Australia," Spike defended himself.

"What's your name?" Giles asked the girl.

"Tuscany,"

"And why did you attack Spike?" Giles continued.

"He's a vampire and he was robbing a supermarket… you figure it out," Tuscany said with a glare at Spike.

"Ok who votes we let her off the chair and tie Spike up instead," Xander proposed. When no one put their hands in the air he looked disappointed.

"While that does sound like and excellent suggestion. I think we better find out the reason why she's so strong," Giles humored Xander.

"How about you tell me why you're all buddy buddy with the vampire and then I let you in on MY little secret," Tuscany told them leaning against her constraints.

"We're no buddies," Xander and Spike cried at the same time staring uncomfortably at each other.

"Spike had a chip planted in his head by a government military operation. It rendered him incapable of harming humans! That is why we tolerate him," Giles broke off as Spike glared at him, "Also he proves useful against demons."

Spike nodded satisfied.

"So that's why you shot me like a little girl?" Tuscany asked tilting her head to look at Spike on the outside of the group.

Willow interrupted before Spike could retaliate, "We've answer your question now you answer ours."

Tuscany eyed them each individually as if assessing the situation. She sighed as if she was giving up.

"I'm the vampire slayer!"

AN: This story is for me and since I've hit such a major writers block with my other stories I guessed I should try something different before going back to them. If this chapter is bad it's because I wanted to introduce Tuscany! I've always wondered why there was no slayer activated when Buffy died to stop Glory and what not so I filled in the blanks myself. I also always wanted to challenge myself by adding another character that would blend in without going all centre of attention and stealing things off the other characters. Hope you like it and please review. Constructive criticisms always welcome.

_**MD666**_


	2. Kindred part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**KINDRED** **_(part 2)_**

The room was silent as they stared at the tied up girl. Tuscany stared back! She held their eyes defiantly but there was a tiny spark of fear. She was in a strange country, surrounded by people she didn't know and she didn't think being the slayer was going to guarantee her survival. They spent time with a vampire it was obvious they weren't new to this supernatural world and it was almost impossible that they hadn't heard of the slayer but they were staring at her as if she had just announced she was Elvis and the little pink men from mars were attacking. Giles spoke first.

"Well… this is quite a surprise."

"I knew it," Spike snapped triumphantly and grinned victoriously at the Scooby's. Xander felt the urge to stake him but focused on the present issue.

"That's wonderful but I just trusted you with my identity! You think you could return the favour."

Giles British side kicked in than as he realised that Tuscany had no idea who any of them were.

"Well my name is Giles…."

Tuscany coughed and interrupted, "name AND species please."

"Rupert Giles. Human. I'm a watcher for the council. I assume you know what that is."

"I know what a watcher is. Never had much experience with the council though," Tuscany didn't elaborate but her eyes narrowed and there was a bitter edge to her voice.

"I'm Dawn," The girl with long brown hair spoke up. "I'm a human. With no special powers. I wanna be able to do research though. You know, contribute help." She sent a pouty look at one of the women with shoulder length brown hair and a ghost of a smile. Xander stepped forward.

"Hi I'm Alexander Harris. Sex: male. Occupation: construction. Marital status: girlfriend. Species: Born and bred human variety. My hobbies include comic books and fighting evil. You hit Spike, I like you," Xander finished his own introduction with a grin. Spike scowled at him.

"I'm Anya. I am an ex-demon. I like money."

Tuscany raised an eyebrow before replying, "Hi, Anya."

The red headed woman stepped forward. Tuscany was interested in her. She had power.

'My name's Willow and this is my girlfriend Tara," Willow indicated to Tara who gave a small wave.

"When you say girlfriend do you mean girl space friend as in girl who is a friend? Or girlfriend?" Tuscany asked.

"Girlfriend," Tara answered as Willow sat down next to her and placed a hand on her knee.

Tuscany shrugged, "Cool. Witches right?"

"Yes. Witches!" Willow said smiling affectionately at Tara.

"One last person," Tuscany said turning her head to face Spike.

"Me?" Spike questioned pointing one black nailed finger at himself.

"Yes vamp. You!" Tuscany was most intrigued by his presence.

"I'm Spike. You know what I am and I am definitely not part of this little best friend cubby house club."

"You have a chip in your head that makes it impossible to hurts humans?" She didn't wait for an answer before she muttered, "fascinating," to herself.

"Obviously we need to discuss this," Giles took control, "you'll understand, of course, if we leave the room for a private conversation."

Tuscany waved one tied up hand dismissively and began looking around the room intently. The Scooby's filed out into the kitchen. Spike went too. Giles removed his glasses and cleaned them while leaning against the cupboard. Spike sat on the bench and the Scooby's claimed remaining stools.

"I suppose she must have been activated in Australia those months during Buffy's death," Giles concluded putting his glasses back on.

"I guess that makes three slayers now. What with Faith as well," Dawn said staring at the table.

"And lets all remember how that went," Willow spoke violently. She detested Faith. Tara soothed her with a smile. Xander had a strange grin on his face, which disappeared when he caught Anya staring at him.

"How did you taser her Spike? Didn't you're chip exploded?" Dawn was curious.

"Stun gun's don't hurt. Just a little prick. I wasn't actually thinking about hurting her. Just stopping her," Spike said with a grin pleased at the loophole in behavior modification chip.

"So we have to contact Buffy. Let her know there is another slayer in town," Tara asked looking at the people in the room.

"She left no contact number," Giles sighed, "And they weren't meeting in LA."

"Somewhere in between. Neutral ground." Dawn's voice was small. Spike almost growled.

'We're all just saying we believe her?" Anya demanded, "After what we've been through we're just going to accept that she's the slayer because she said so."

"I believe her," Giles said looking up.

"So do," Willow agreed.

"I bloody believe her," Spike said rubbing his hand across his stomach where she had kicked him. It still stung.

"So what we have to do is make her welcome. Make up the couch. Let her stay at least until Buffy gets back and has a say in things."

"What makes you think she'll agree to it?" Spike asked Giles.

"Who? Buffy?"

"No, Tuscany," He jerked his head towards the door to the lounge room, "She's a slayer. You're not her watcher. What makes you think she do what you say and stay here. Who knows what rules she plays with?"

"Ok hating this right now and kill me if it ever happens again but I kinda agree with Spike," Xander began, shooting a glare at the vampire, "We can't be sure she'll just stay!"

"We'll just have to ask her then," Giles said making a move towards the living room. The rest of the Scooby's followed.

"Oh dear," Giles muttered when they got there. The chair had been broken and the rope.

"Hey I've fixed that chair," Xander said.

"Serves you right for leaving a slayer tied up by herself," Spike said with a condescending smirk aimed right at Giles.

"Find her Spike," Giles tried to restrain his temper at the vampire.

"I knew I get asked," He patted the stun gun still in his duster pocket before striding out the door.

Tuscany had bolted. Almost as soon as they had left the room she had broken the bonds and made a break for it. She understood they weren't discussing her claim of slayer. They had all believed her. No what they were talking about was what to do with her and Tuscany had a feeling that the plan didn't include her imput. She wasn't having any of that. She was here in this literal hellhole for a reason. A mission so to speak. She knew they would send the vampire. That's why shy was going towards the main street. She remembered how crowded it was. Late night shopping or something.

She turned onto the street and cautiously made her way down. Her eyes darted from left to right, trying to seek out danger. She was also trying to process what she had just seen. Witches, vampire, humans and a demon all in a room. More or less getting along although the vamp did seem the odd one out. Not the oldest though. That was the demon. She may be human now but Tuscany could sense her age.

They had mentioned Buffy. The slayer! Buffy must be a common name in Sunnydale. She had come searching a Buffy. They weren't the same person though. Her Buffy was dead. Not running off to LA to see… Tuscany hadn't caught his name but Spike had called him a poof. Her Buffy was rotting in the ground and as the body crumbled so had her hopes decayed. She felt her eyes pricking. She wouldn't cry. She hadn't cried in years. The last time she cried was when she fell out of a tree and broke her arm. It healed fast. She always healed fast. Even faster now she was the slayer.

She felt a shiver down her spine. Vampire!

"G'day."

Tuscany turned to face the vampire who had just made an abysmal attempt at imitating her accent.

"Spike that was a pathetic attempt at being Australian. You'd never know your country founded mine."

"Not really. We just sent our convicts to you. You got our trash." Spike shrugged. Tuscany narrowed her eyes and her mouth dropped, insulted.

"All right then governor. I shall be good and let ya 'scort me back t'the house. Shall I bring tha chimney sweep as well?" Tuscany replied with an exaggerated cockney accent.

"That was awful, convict!"

"How do No grab you?"

"Not a tightly as a yes would."

"Make do!" And with that Tuscany turned to walk away.

Spike ran and moved in front so he blocked her advance, "Come on. Are you tryin' to tell me you aren't the least bit interested in meeting another slayer? The slayer. The original one. The proper one."

"Yeah because she is going to welcome into her life with open arms. Slayers are territorial. Comes with the title."

"I can just let you walk away. Bringing you back earns me brownie points."

Tuscany put her hands firmly on her hips with her legs slightly parted, staring at him defiantly. Something about how she stood struck Spike. It was the flash of familiarity that came and went. He shook his head and grabbed her upper arm. She didn't fling him off which surprised him. She looked up into his face. She was giving him one chance to persuade her.

"You have to meet her. She changes every one's life. She changed my life," He was speaking with feeling. Letting the love he felt for the slayer creep into his voice. Tuscany couldn't help but roll her eyes at the indirect confession of love and the weak persuasion. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head. A toddler had broken away from his mother, whose arms were laden with bags. The little boy, unsteady on his feet but moving with great determination, was heading towards the road. Spike was still talking but Tuscany wasn't listening. She watched as the toddler his the road and his mother notice and shout after him. He paid no mind. His mother chased him and he thought it was a game. The car heading toward him was no game!

Tuscany reacted and ran toward the child. Spike turned his head and in an instant analyzed the situation. There was no way any one was fast enough to get the little boy and run off before the car hit. Not even a slayer. But Tuscany ran anyway. Damn she was like Buffy and his heart swelled for a moment at the thought of his slayer. But only for a moment. Tuscany had reached the kid a couple of seconds before the car. She no time to move away again. She did the only thing she could think of. She picked the little kid up and threw him to spike. The vampire caught the child with ease and spun his eyes around to see the car impact with the slayer. She went over the top and land on her stomach. The car screeched to a halt.

Spike was frozen for a second as he watched the Tuscany try and get up but fall heavily back to the road again, the infant howled in his ear. He dropped the toddler with out much thought. The kids mother scooped him up. Spike ran towards the slayer. He gently turned her onto her back. Her eyes slowly opened. Her clothes were torn and bloody.

"I face vamps and demons and I get floored by, of all things, a fucking car," She noted the irony in a raspy voice.

"They're calling an ambulance right now."

"No. No ambulance."

"What? Are you crazy? You got hit by a car. I'd need an ambulance after that."

"Illegal resident. Wanted by police."

"Ok considering circumstances I'll wait for you to explain that story," Spike joked. Tuscany closed her eyes in pain and Spike sobered up.

"I really think you should go to hospital, Convict." Spike suggested gently.

"You sound like dodger off Oliver you know," Tuscany murmured. Her words were getting less distinct. People were surrounding them.

"Back to… house," Tuscany managed before she fell into unconsciousness. Spike didn't think it was a good idea but he had learnt his lesson when it came to arguing with slayers. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Hey what are you doing?" One woman screeched Spike vamped and snarled at her. All the people ran.

"Scooby's bloody owe me this time!"

Giles closed the door behind him and surveyed the anxious people in the hall.

"She's fine," Giles began but Xander snorted, "Or she will be. Just a bit beaten up."

"She got hit by a car," Dawn exclaimed.

"Saving a two year old," Tara added.

"Definitely a slayer," Anya stated with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

"Which is why she will be fine. She is a fast healer and she only has external wounds. They didn't even need stitching. The most severe was the gash in her side and the bump on the head," Giles reassured the group.

"Good job at bringing her in Spike," Xander said with a frown.

"I was talking her round when she went all Clark Kent on me. Not my fault!" Spike defended himself.

"Now boys play nice," Willow commanded.

An hour passed before they went to check on her in Buffy's room. Her eyes were open and she was staring dejectedly at the ceiling. There was a scattering of bruises on her face.

"I didn't mean to run away. I just was here for a reason," Her voice was quite and barely audible.

"Why was that?" Giles asked.

Tuscany swallowed with difficulty, "To find my sister. My half sister."

"You're sister lives in America? Aren't you Australian?" Willow was puzzled.

"Yeah Convict. What's the deal?" Spike asked.

"I was adopted. My Australian family was my adopted one. I was looking for my real family."

"What led you to Sunnydale?" Giles continued to probe for answers.

"I went to LA first. To find my father but he wasn't there. Over seas somewhere. But I was also looking for my half sister. I found a friend of hers. Sent me here."

"Which friend was this?" Giles unrelenting in his gentle interrogation.

"Strange friend. Vampire," She muttered something else that came out garbled.

"Like a what sorry?"

"Not like a. Angel."

Eyes widened around the room!

"Doesn't matter. She's dead. Saw her tombstone."

Everything was becoming clear in everyone's mind. Spike was shacking his head in disbelief remembering how she was familiar. Dawn's jaw was slack as she sat in shock. Willow and Xander exchanged looks.

"And this sister," Giles pressed, "What was her name?"

"Buffy," Tuscany said quietly, "Buffy Summers."

And her head dropped back on to the pillow. The room was silent and everyone stared at the slayer on the bed. In her sisters bed.

Xander broke the silence, "I think I speak for every one when I say… What?"

AN: Ok everyone… thanks to my two reviewers. According to rumour fanfic has banned responses to reviewers so I'm following orders until such time as alerted otherwise. There is going to be a big explanation chapter next so if you want questions answered let me know via a review and I will incorporate it into the chapter. It will include obvious things like watcher and how is she related to Buffy. Gotta fly now.

**Please review! Pretty please! Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**MD666**


	3. Life serial part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and dialogue you recognise from the episode Life Serial is by David Fury and Jane Espenson. Script courtesy of my DVD player and www. mostlydeadthings. com

LIFE SERIAL (Part 1) 

Tuscany was propped up in the bed. Her body ached but an enthralled expression adorned her face as she leant closer to Spike.

"You really killed two slayers?" A hint of awe crept into her voice. Spike nodded proudly.

"Wow, that's incredible," Tuscany sighed. Spike was confused. Buffy had acted revolted whenever he mentioned his past acts as a de-chipped vamp.

"You make it sound like is a cool thing," Spike said making the statement sound like a question.

"I can appreciate grand acts. I'd thought the guy who stole the Mona Lisa was cool even though it was totally wrong. Any challenge that is over come is kudos to the over comer!"

Spike raised his eyebrow at the slayer who seemed so young lying in the bed. He was reminded of Dawn, when she used to visit his crypt and he'd tell her stories. They were censored of course… so Buffy wouldn't stake him but Tuscany was a grown woman and if she wanted the gore… well who was he to deny her.

"The Chinese slayer was cool," Tuscany decided.

"Uh uh pet, The New York slayer had spirit," Spike disagreed.

"But the Chinese have this sick wisdom and professionalism!" Tuscany proclaimed.

"Sick?"

"Um cool or wicked."

"Aussie slang. Change from American slang," Spike nodded his approval.

"Aussie high school slang," Tuscany explained.

"High school? How old are you?"

"Eighteen. But I sorta dropped out when I became the slayer. Didn't finish year twelve," Tuscany confessed.

"That musta pissed you off," Spike said leaning back in the arm chair.

"Nah. Not really. I wasn't really an academic person," Tuscany paused before a quick change of subject, "Chinese Slayer sounded way more powerful."

"The New Yorker had flair, style. A bit like Buffy," Spike argued.

"Buffy. My sister. THE slayer. And Dawn too. I didn't know about Dawn. Angel could have told me…" She broke of as Spike growled. She looked at him confused.

"Sorry. Don't like the sodding buger s'all!" Spike told her.

"Why?"

"Long long long story about a girl and another girl," Spike didn't elaborate.

"I can't believe she's the slayer still. It's amazing. My sister is a slayer. And my other sister is a mystical key… or was. Half sisters," Tuscany abruptly corrected herself.

"Half-sisters, sisters, what's the difference? Blood is blood," Spike informed her.

"Than why hasn't Dawn bothered to say two words to me since she found out?" Tuscany asked. Spike couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'll tell you why," Tuscany said with feeling, "I'm older than Dawn, which meant I was conceived before my father and their mother divorced. I am a painful reminder of our fathers cheating ways. Dawn, to a degree, blames me and I don't blame her for that."

"Not your fault," Spike said quietly.

"I know," Tuscany shrugged, "and Dawn's young. But how will Buffy react to me?"

"Scared?"

"A little."

"Don't be she's a good person," Spike said with a small smile.

"And that's why you're all with infirmity watch. Like I'm some invalid," Tuscany smirked at the bleached vampire.

"Wanna explain that, Luv."

"You're in love with Buffy. So obvious. You're eyes light up at the mention of her name," Tuscany's eyes were on the vampire. Spike didn't deny it. He waited for the repulsion and the disgust. Instead she shrugged.

"Ok," She said nodding her head.

"Ok? That's it?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Why? Not what you were expecting? I can try again if you like," Tuscany said seriously.

"No," Spike said shaking his head, "it's just that people find the idea of me being in love with Buffy foul."

Tuscany lowered her head sympathetically and smiled, "Willow told me about Buffy's death and how you protected Dawn."

Spike looked away as he remembered how failing to protect Dawn originally had gotten Buffy killed in the first place. Tuscany was still speaking.

"I didn't know you when you were an evil vampire. I never met the massacring vampire who tried to kill Buffy. You have a chip that stops you killing humans but it never made you protect people. You did that on your own accord. You helped save the world. That's the guy I'm getting to know. And frankly you're the only person not talking to me like I'm a ticking time bomb."

Spike was grateful. He had never heard anyone talk about him that way before. He pushed aside the thought that it was only because she didn't know him. He noticed her trying to stifle a yawn and Spike remembered that not too long ago she had been hit by a car.

"You need sleep," He instructed, standing up and reaching for his leather duster.

"Are you leaving?' Tuscany seemed disappointed to see the vamp leave and she was. He told good stories and she would get bored just lying here. And the fear would eat at her. The fear of Buffy's reaction to the new sister. But she was tired. So tired because, even though the bruises had faded and she was looking almost normal, the emotional strain and the injuries made her sleepy.

"Yeah, but I'll be back," The vampire made a move for the door. Just as he was about to close it behind Spike turned around.

"Hey Convict. You were only half right."

"About what," she asked as she snuggled deeper into her sister's bed.

"Why I'm here. Checking on you. Part of it is because you are Buffy's little sister," He smiled as she winced at little, "and because you're an interesting person. I'm big on first impressions and I think I'll get along with you a damn sight better than, say, Xander for example."

With that he closed the door quietly behind him. Tuscany smiled. For a vampire he was pretty cool. And she had seen his love for Buffy. She closed her eyes thinking about her own prince charming… whoever he may turn out to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buffy opened the door holding a bucket of fast food chicken. She could here voices from within the house. She sighed. She was tired. Seeing angel was always a bit emotionally testing. She walked further into the house.

"Hello?" she called.

"Buffy?" A voice that sounded like Willow's responded from the dining room.

Buffy walked towards the room saying as she went, "Oh. Yep it's me and I brought dinner. Deep fried chicken parts. Hope you're all…" Buffy trailed off as she entered the room.

Tara, Giles and Dawn sat at the table and Willow was standing holding a stack of plates that had recently held food. Giles had a glass of wine resting easily in his hand. They all exchanged glances looking slightly guilty. Buffy didn't know why. They couldn't have known she was bringing food.

Despite that Buffy could not leave the disappointment out of her voice when she said, "you already ate."

"No," Giles replied automatically before blushing and stammering, "well, yes…Obviously."

"We didn't know when you'd be coming back," Dawn said avoiding her sister's eyes.

Buffy shrugged and tried to look like she didn't care, "It's ok. More for me."

She sat down and so did Willow. There was silence for a brief spell before Tara said with excessive enthusiasm, "I don't know about anybody else but I would love some chicken."

Just like Tara. Always caring about the people around her. What Buffy didn't know is they were just delaying telling her the news about the girl upstairs in Buffy's bed.

"Yes. As would I," Giles reached for the bucket as well.

"I'll take a drumstick," Dawn chirped.

"I'm a breast girl myself," Willow began with a pointed look at Tara, "but then… you already knew that."

Tara gave her a small smile back. Giles stared for a brief second before turning back to his chicken. There was an awkward vibe in the room. Buffy couldn't quite figure out why.

"So?" Dawn asked, trying to make some noise in the room.

"What so?" Buffy turned to look at her younger sister.

"So how was it? Seeing Angel… Him seeing you. Was it weird?"

Giles stood abruptly and moved to the back of the room while the three females stared at Buffy expectantly. Buffy looked down, unsure what to say. How to describe it.

"It was… Intense," She finally answered. It wasn't an adequate explanation but it would do.

"Well, If you wanna talk about it…" Willow offered, not certain about how to approach her friend when it came to Angel.

"I don't," Buffy told her too quickly and immediately regretted the harsh sound of her voice. She sighed, "I… It's not important. Past. I'd just rather keep this one to myself, if that's ok."

"Sure whatever," Dawn agreed immediately. Buffy found that strange. Normally Dawn would be pulling the little sister routine and pestering for information. Buffy got the feeling everyone was trying a little hard to please her and she found it supicious and she didn't think it was because just recently she had been dead. Giles could see where this was headed and leapt in to distract with a conversation that was bound to take Buffy's mind off her doubt.

"Buffy, there was some discussion," He sat down and looked at his slayer, In, uh, your absence about, um, what you're going to do now. You know, your plans."

Buffy was starled before she rushed out a response, "Oh, um, I've been giving that a lot of thought actually. I think I've figured it out, what I should do."

Willow beamed, "That's good. That's good."

"Yeah. I figure, if I hold off paying the plumber, I can pay the utility bill. And then I can wait to re-shingle the roof until we get the refund back…" Buffy paused as she realised that wasn't what they meant.

"I meant… with your… life," Giles struggled with the last word.

"Oh," Buffy stopped, "Life plans."

She trailed off hoping they would back off but they continued to stare at her.

"I have no idea."

The others looked at each other and Buffy felt a rush of anger. She had just come back from the dead for Gods sake… why couldn't they leave her alone. But at the same time she wanted to keep them happy. Let them think she cared when the whole time she was twisting in agony on this planet.

"So I-I was thinking about re-enrolling, but I missed the registration cutoff. Busy being dead and all," Buffy instantly regretted those last words as the pain crossed everyone's face.

"Well, if it's too late for late registration and too early for early, you can always come to classes with Tara and me," Willow with a solution for everything.

"Right. Y-you can audit for the rest of the semester until registration," Tara agreed.

Buffy really didn't want to audit but she didn't want to upset anyone, "Audit. I-I guess I could do that."

"Yeah, that ... sounds like a good plan. What do you think, Giles?"

Giles looked lost for words and he removed his glasses. He did all he could by nodding. The tension was now over-whelming. Buffy had to get out of there. She was suffocating.

"Well I think I'll just go to bed," Buffy announced standing up. Panic flittered across every member of the rooms face.

"No. you can't," Willow burst out. Buffy narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"what Willow means to say is… there is some one… something we didn't tell you," Giles walked towards his slayer.

"Start talking," Buffy commanded tilting her head expectantly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is my sister?" Buffy demanded. The woman sleeping in front of her looked nothing like her. She had a completely different build to herself and Dawn.

"Shh," Giles said with a finger to his lips, "she got hit by a car."

Buffy moved closer examining her. When she looked closer the girl… Tuscany… had the same nose. Dawn had her hands on her hips and was staring at Tuscany with something that looked like hate.

"I can't believe it. How in gods name did mum hide this from me?"

Every one went quiet.

"She's your half sister," Tara explained quietly.

"And she's older then me," Dawn said sourly.

"Oh," Buffy replied, "OHHH," She finally comprehended.

"Her mother put her up for adoption. She lived in Australia. Angel sent her here and Spike found her," Willow told her.

"Angel… He never mentioned it," Buffy was in shock.

"Maybe he didn't feel like it was his place?" Giles suggested.

Buffy nodded in agreement and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Tuscany stirred and slowly opened her eyes. They widened immediately and she moved back.

"Buffy?"

"That's me!"

"I'm finally meeting you. The original slayer."

"You know about the slayer?" Buffy asked. Just how much had her friends told this stranger… her sister.

"Of course… wait you don't know?" Tuscany sat up and stared.

"She's the slayer. The one activated while you were d… gone!" Giles moved closer.

"Something you have in common," Dawn spat out and left the room. Tuscany watched her go, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Buffy knew she should be appalled and embarrassed about Dawn's behavior but for some reason she wasn't. Lying there, before her, was proof of her fathers cheating. But Buffy was numb and she couldn't bring herself to be nasty to the woman… not yet.

"You never heard of me before? Didn't the council tell you? Your watcher?"

"My watcher never really did his job properly," Tuscany interrupted.

"I think it's time you gave us some information about your past," Giles suggested.

Tuscany sighed defeated, "I was activated a while ago, you know when, and I got my watcher. I got orders through him from the council. One day I needed something from him. A book. He wasn't home so I," Tuscany paused and coughed, "Broke into his house. I couldn't find it on the bookcase so I went downstairs. There was a dead body. My watcher's body. I automatically assumed something had killed him since I had last seen him but as I got closer I realised the person was in an advanced degree of decay. I was stunned and terrified.

"If my watcher had been dead all this time, then who had I been talking to, working with? I moved upstairs and sat silently on the couch until my 'watcher' came home. He knew something was wrong and tried… he tried to stab me. I fought him and it turns out he was a demon. Killed my watcher and took is place. I've never had real contact with the council. After that I was determined to know the truth. About my real family and parents. I'd always known I was adopted and it had never been an issue but suddenly it seemed important. So I tracked my mother and my father down. My mum is dead. Cancer, I think. Dad was out of the country. I heard I had a sister. Then I met Angel fighting vampires. He told me where to look and here I am. I found you."

Nobody spoke. Every one just stared! Buffy stood silently.

"I'm sorry…about your mother," Tears were in her eyes.

"I never knew her," Tuscany said shortly looking at Buffy. She knew that her mother had died of a brain tumor. Buffy stumbled towards the door.

"I need sleep. Do you mind if we do the rest of this tomorrow? You keep the bed… I'll sleep on the couch."

Tuscany nodded pity in her eyes and Buffy left the room swiftly. It was all too much to deal with. As every one left the room Tuscany groaned and threw herself back against the pillow and put her hands over her eyes. That hadn't gone well.

AN: well each episode is going to end up being two chapters because it's too long otherwise and I'm tired. Please review. Thank you so much to my reviewers. Specially A.P because you've really made me think about my story and logics in it. You put so much detail into your reviews. Thanks.


	4. Life Serial part 2

**Disclaimer: I own zippo. Script belonging to David Fury and Jane Espenson. And all ultimately to Joss Whedon. There, I am taking no credit. Except for my own dialogue and Tuscany. Translations curtsey of http/ babelfish.altavista .com/tr**

**LIFE SERIAL (part 2)**

Spike had just taken a swig from his mug of blood when there was a knock on his crypt door. His immediate assumption that it was Buffy was destroyed by the knock itself. It was a relatively quiet rap not the demanding pounding that Buffy used those rare moments she actually did knock. Spike hesitantly walked towards the door. Uncertain as to whether he'd have to fight some nasty demon that he probably owed money to. He flung open the door and leapt back from the sunshine. Tuscany stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in? Or do you like the occasional sunlight in the crypt?"

Spike rolled his eyes before gesturing the new slayer in. She was so polite. Hadn't she figured out it was a slayers right to walk on into any old vamp house she wanted?

"How'd you find me?" Spike asked the obvious question.

"Giles told me where to look," She answered. There was a delayed silence as both thought of things to say. Spike wanted to know how Buffy had reacted to Tuscany but if he just blurted out the question the girl might get offended and leave.

"I just got a mug of blood. You want any?" Spike offered before kicking himself. Human so no she definitely didn't want blood.

"Thanks but no thanks," Tuscany declined wrinkling her nose.

"That was a stupid question," Spike admitted.

Tuscany smiled, "No. It was sweet of you to offer."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not that I'm implying you're sweet. Not in anyway," Tuscany reassured him.

"I got a bottle of Jack D," He suggested.

"It's barely noon," Tuscany replied. Spike shrugged.

"Um an isn't 21 the drinking age in the states?" Tuscany was running out of decent reasons why she shouldn't have a drink. God knows she wanted one after last night.

"Do I look like I'm gonna dob you into the police, Convict?"

Tuscany sighed defeat, "what the hell."

"Have a seat," Spike pointed to his chair before descending to get the alcohol. He remerged with a bottle and two glasses. He filed them up and handed one to her.

"Cheers," Spike said raising his glass.

"Cheers," she responded and clinked her glass to his. Then she downed the liquid. It burned her throat but she didn't cough or splutter.

"Drank that like a pro," Spike acknowledged.

"Legal age is 18 back in Oz," she enlightened. Spike smirked.

"Oh my god. I meant for drinking," She lay her head back against the seat and shut her eyes before saying, "It's 16 for the other thing."

He looked at Tuscany. Taking the moment to examine her. If he had to pick one member of the Scooby's she was related to he'd go with Tara. They shared the same body shape but something about Tuscany's attitude was very distinctly Buffy. He poured her another glass of JD before giving into his curiosity.

"How'd things go last night?'

"Well they didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon… or any wagon. They haven't spoken to me really since last night. It was big with the badness."

"That's gotta be a pain in the bloody ass."

"Well you know it's because it's my fault that their parents split up. I had an elaborate plan from the realm of pre-conceived children to ruin their lives."

"Ah so you're a convert to that theory now?"

"Dawn gave a pretty convincing rant down the hall this very morning," Tuscany winced at the memory.

"What did Buffy say?" Spike lowered himself on to the arm of the chair.

Tuscany swallowed the contents of her glass and held it out for a re-fill, "Left this morning to audit with Tara and Willow. She just kind of ignored me. Perhaps it's cause I kinda evicted her from her bed last night."

"What do you think? Is it your fault?" Spike looked in to her eyes.

"No," She snapped, "Not my fault. They know me for what barely two days and they give me this crap like they've had this shit family life. God hate to have mother that loved you," Tuscany announced sarcastically before continuing on raving, "Not saying my adopted family wasn't great because they were but still. And I'm the slayer as well. Try adding that onto the burden list… And I think I'm very tipsy."

"More like drunk," Spike accused good-naturedly.

"I just had to get out of there and you're the only person I know here and so I grabbed my bag, took it to the house and dropped by."

"Your bag? I didn't see a bag before."

"I travel light but not that light. Nah I stashed them in… um… a place."

Tuscany managed to empty the glass again but some dribbled down her chin, spike exhaled noisily and reached over to wipe it off. He was over come with a strange urge to be nice all of a sudden.

"Listen to me. It's not your fault, the divorce, and they know that. Well at least Buffy does and Dawn's young. Give them time to come round and they will accept you."

"Thank you," She whispered back gratefully. She got to her feet. It was a very ungraceful movement but she moved towards the door.

"Thanks Dr Phil. I needed it," She said it genuinely before leaving his crypt. Spike watched her go. She may be a woman but she was also young. She needed to be looked after and he'd do it. And funnily enough his motives weren't completely selfish and Buffy obtaining orientated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Shit," Tuscany muttered to herself as she stumbled inside the Summers house. When he had held her chin and said those things her stomach had done a weird flip-flop. She grunted again as she climbed the stairs to settle herself in the bathroom. Her head pressed against the cool tiles on the wall. She couldn't get a crush on Spike. She barely knew him and he was totally spoken for. Well sorta but he was off limits any way.

"Crap," She said again. Why can' I find the nice normal un-taken alive boys, she thought to herself and her mind traveled back to the month before she had found out she was the slayer.

Her first long term Boyfriend, her first kiss and her first time. It really was a tragic tale. She hadn't known exactly what had happened but as soon as she had become the slayer it had all become startlingly clear. She had loved Michael and he had loved her. Then he disappeared. She gad been inconsolable for ages and then she became the vampire slayer and Michael showed up again. As a vampire. She sniffled as she remembered the moment he had appeared vamped out. He looked as stunned to see her, as she was to see him. The whole incident had ended with her driving a stake right through his heart. The minute before he dusted he's face had returned to that of a human's and he whispered three words.

"I love you."

Then he was gone. Scattered into a million pieces just like her heart. It had only been recently that she had managed to pull herself together and move on. She had cried for days when it happened but she had toughened up. Encouraged by her 'watcher.' It wasn't possible she was developing feelings for Spike. Too early. Too soon after Michaels death. Could only end in pain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"It was like time was in fast forward," Buffy explained to the group in the living room. Giles was giving her odd looks like she had lost the plot. Xander and Anya weren't there but she had just got off the phone to Xander. He had pulled a construction job for her and received a quick briefing over today's event. Willow and Tara both looked interested. Her two sisters were on either side of the room. Dawn shooting death stares at Tuscany and Tuscany looking uncomfortable.

"Then I found something on my sweater and when it disappeared in my hand time went back to normal," Buffy concluded.

Well Buffy you have been under a lot of pressure. Is it possible that you imagined it?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses.

"Giles this wasn't in my head. This was real."

"Well I suppose a little research couldn't hurt," Giles humored her placing his glasses back on his head.

"I'm sorry today was so sucky," Willow said trying to make amends. Tuscany abruptly stood and began examining photographs on the wall. The conversation had taken a personal level and she didn't want to seem like she was intruding.

"It's ok," Buffy assured her friend, "Maybe I just need to ease myself back into the school thing slowly."

"Well you could work at the magic box," Giles offered.

"That could be… fun," Tara trailed off and retreated to silence.

"Thanks Giles but I already told Xander I'd take on a construction job tomorrow."

Giles nodded.

"Well I'm exhausted. I think I'll hit the sack," Willow announced. Tara nodded and the two witches left.

"I'm going to sleep too," Buffy said turning towards the stairs before stopping and looking at Tuscany, "Sorry I forgot you kinda were a guest of my rooms."

"No. Take your room back," Tuscany hurried out, "I'll sleep on the couch. I don't mind. In fact I love the couch."

Buffy nodded slowly and then left the room. Giles said his goodnights too. Tuscany was muttering to her self.

"God could I have sounded any more like a desperate girl begging for acceptance than if I actually were a desperate girl begging for acceptance…. Wait I am. Never mind!"

It became apparent that Dawn and herself were the only to left in the room. Dawn was staring at her uncompromisingly and Tuscany felt herself flinching inwardly at the defiant stare. Tuscany unsteadily picked up a picture of Dawn, Buffy and a woman who must have been their mother.

"Is the your mother," Tuscany's stuttering sentence increased the tension. Dawn nodded curtly.

"She's beautiful," Tuscany said quietly.

"Do you mind if you don't talk about my mother," Dawn snapped, jumping up and snatching the picture out of the older girls hands. Tuscany bit her lip before replying, "sure."

Dawn began pacing up and down the room. She rounded on Tuscany.

"I don't have to treat you like a sister," She told Tuscany.

"Ok," Tuscany agreed with a soft voice.

"You aren't part of this family and we didn't need another sister," Dawn continued. Tuscany took it silently.

"You show up and because we share ONE parent, that's one NOT two, and because you're another slayer you think you can jump right into the gang!"

"That wasn't my intention…"

"Shut up. No body asked you to be here and nobody asked you to talk."

Tuscany clenched her fists at that and for the first time sadness was replaced by a flash of anger. Tuscany reined it in. Dawn was young, emotional and impulsive she reminded herself. Probably wouldn't help to belt her however much she deserved it.

"You're not my sister. You never will be my sister," Dawn finished and glared a bit longer before racing up the stairs to her bedroom.

Tuscany sat slowly on the couch and bit her lip. She didn't sleep that night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany followed Giles into the magic box. She had been surprised to here Tara calling her for the phone. Nobody she knew would have known where she was. Her adopted family only knew that she was away on slayer business and not to worry. Giles had invited her to spend the day at the magic box.

"I've given great thought about you Tuscany. As a slayer you need a watcher," He informed her as he led her around the shop. She blanched at the mention of watcher but Giles didn't notice.

"At first I thought about telling the council and getting one sent out but decided since I am here and you are here I may as well teach you. Are you following?"

"Yes Mr. Giles."

"Please call me Giles. Everybody else does."

"Alright."

"Now I know your watcher wasn't really your watcher but did he teach you anything. Train with you?" Giles pulled out a seat at the table and Tuscany followed suit.

"Weapons, honing skills… that sort of thing. Oh and languages!"

"Which languages?" Giles looked up slightly shocked. It hadn't been standard to teach a slayer anything but basic knowledge of demons and how to fight them.

"Français fluent mais d'autres aussi bien," Tuscany stated.

_Fluent French but others as well._

Giles wanted to test her, "Was über Deutschen?" _What about German?_

Tuscany smiled, "Selbstverständlich." _Of course_

Giles grinned, looking forward to testing a slayers intelligence and not just reaction speed, "Ελληνικά; Πώς είστε;" _Greek? How are you?_

"Πρόστιμο! Σας ευχαριστώ για την ερώτηση. Θα μπορούσατε να έχετε ρωτήσει στα αγγλικά!" _Fine. Thank you for asking. You could have asked in English._

"Non il punto. Il punto deve verificare la vostra abilità nelle lingue. Italiano?" _Not the point. The point is to test your ability in languages. Italian?_

Giles was ecstatic as Tuscany replied, "Sono ragionevolmente buono con italiano. Siete fluenti in tutte queste lingue?" _I'm fairly good with Italian. Are you fluent with all these languages?_

"Eu sei os princípios dentro mais!" _I know the basics in most._

"Você sabe o português. Obviamente!" _You know Portuguese obviously_

"Как вы с русским?" _How are you with Russian?_

"Я хорош с всеми европейскими языками. Я не могу поговорить азиатские языки однако!" _I'm good with all European languages. I cannot speak the Asian languages though. _

"¿Por qué es eso?" _Why is that?_

"¡Él nunca tenía una ocasión de enseñarme que y usted acaba de cambiar al español!" _He never had a chance to teach me and you just switched to Spanish!_

"Hice sí y cerca él usted medio…" _Yes I did and by he you mean…_

"My watcher? Yeah!" Tuscany reverted back to English.

"I'm surprised he didn't teach you demon languages."

"He said that demons speak earth languages on earth and that I'd only really need to know demon languages if I was going to hell and he had no intention of letting that happen."

"Ik ben droevig!" _I'm Sorry._

"He only taught me fundamentals of Dutch," Tuscany confessed.

"Then I will add Dutch to the list of things I'll teach you as well as weapons."

"You speak Dutch as well?" Tuscany demanded.

"Well… uh… we'll think of it as a learning process for every one," Giles said smiling.

"Très bien," Tuscany said relaxing and enjoying herself for the first time.

"You enjoy languages?" Giles wanted to know. It was one thing to know them and entirely different thing to love them.

"Yes! It's a way of saying things you don't want people to hear. And languages are a part of the world and I always wanted to travel."

At that point Anya burst into the shop.

"Giles, what is she doing here? She makes people sad and moody and will make the customers sulk and go away and not give me their money," She blurted out. Giles glared at her as a look of sadness passed over Tuscany's face again. He had felt bad about her treatment by the Summers girls.

"¡Para los casos ahora estoy hablando en español así que ella no sabrá que estoy a punto de llamar su loco que ella sea! y deseo que ella tenía todo el dicho eso en una lengua que no entiendo para ahorrarme de tener que oír todo el eso." _For instances right now I am speaking in Spanish so she won't know I'm about to call her crazy. Which she is! And I wish she had said all that in a language I don't understand to spare me from having to hear all that._

Giles smiled at Tuscany when she said that.

"It's just Dawn and Buffy that get upset around me because in remind them of our father's cheating ways," Tuscany explained to Anya.

"But it is men's nature to want to spread their seed to as many different women as possible. How can you be held responsible for their uncontrollable urges?"

"I... I'm not sure," Tuscany answered looking confused.

"Men want to have sex with many different women. Don't blame yourself," Anya said.

"Odd way of saying it but strangely comforting," Tuscany reflected on Anya's words.

"Now come I will teach you the great world of retail," Anya said grandly seizing Tuscany by the hand.

"Με βοηθήστε!" _Help me! _Tuscanybegged Giles urgently in Greek as she was dragged away by Anya towards the cash register!

**AN: Wow. I haven't even finished Life Serial yet. But I'm gonna update again in the next hour or so but I just wanna break up the chapter reading. And I know I went a little crazy with languages but I wanted Tuscany to have a strong point that Buffy didn't have and I apologise if they're not quiet correct translations. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I just wish I could get the all clear that FF is letting me respond to reviewers. I don't like Dawn either. And I totally agree about the money issue someone raised and I don't think Tara and Willow are paying rent. And my spelling is always crappy but I'll do my best. And Tuscany may get with someone but that's a secret…. but that wasn't a response to reviewers…(shifty eyes) lol please review!**


	5. Life Serial part 3

Disclaimer: I own zippo. Script belonging to David Fury and Jane Espenson. And all ultimately to Joss Whedon. There, I am taking no credit. Except for my own dialogue and Tuscany.

LIFE SERIAL part 3

"So construction didn't go well?" Tuscany asked Buffy in the first normal conversation they had had.

"Well it would have. Except for the demons. And the nasty guys. And that black van. I've seen it twice already."

"And it had a Star Wars horn?"

Buffy nodded, "Yep!"

"Cool!" She received a weird look from Buffy so she quickly said, "I went through a phase."

"I thought that was phases was strictly teenaged boys," Buffy smirked.

"Now there's a common misconception," Tuscany grinned.

Buffy laughed. Tuscany was turning out to be funny and witty. She could be a good friend. But she wasn't just going to be a friend Buffy realised. She was her sister. Buffy's good mood abruptly dimmed as she was reminded, yet again, of the half in her sister. She had heard Dawn attack her last night and at the same time she felt sorry for Tuscany she felt oddly satisfied. Buffy didn't like that satisfied feeling and she could only imagine how Tuscany must be feeling right now but she had her own issues to deal with.

"Ok Giles wanted me to spar with you. To test your training," Buffy said shortly and pushed ahead of Tuscany and started down the steps to the basement. A look of hurt appeared on Tuscany's face. Things had been going so well just then. She wondered what she did wrong.

Buffy faced her half sister. For some reason it had never registered that she was also the slayer. Buffy knew that she had to see it with her own eyes. Sure she had been told that she kicked Spike across the supermarket but it wasn't the same.

"Ok I'm not much with professionalism and fancy names. It's simple I attack you, you defend yourself and we fight. Ok?"

"Ok," Tuscany answered and brought her hands up in front of her. Buffy ran at her and sent a flying kick towards Tuscany's head. Buffy was holding back. Just on the off chance Tuscany had lied about being a slayer.

She hadn't.

Tuscany used the momentum of Buffy's kick to wrap her arm around Buffy's leg and clasp it to her body she brought her own leg up to kick Buffy swiftly in the stomach. At the same time letting go of Buffy's leg. Buffy went back into the wall.

"So much for holding back," Buffy muttered. She pulled herself quickly to here feet. Tuscany didn't wait for Buffy to attack but ran at her instead. She launched herself into a roundhouse kick, which Buffy ducked. She stood up to punch Tuscany twice, hard, in the nose. She tried for a third hit but Tuscany seized Buffy's fist, turned on her heel and yanked Buffy over her shoulder in a slight variation of the shoulder throw. Buffy landed on her feet.

Tuscany was good. But not better than her. She ran at her half-sister again and cracked her elbow across her face. The same move Tuscany had done to Spike. Buffy continued the assault with an elbow to the solar plexus. Tuscany doubled over but tried to throw a swinging punch. It never contacted. Buffy placed it in an arm lock and used it to make Tuscany double over properly this time. She kneed her in the face and brought her knuckles down in a chop to the back of the neck. Tuscany went down. Buffy heard her say a nasty little word starting with F.

Tuscany knew she was never going to be as good as Buffy and had come into this as a learning experience but Buffy was annihilating her with no regard to the fact that they were related or Tuscany even had the ability to feel pain. Her mind flashed back to Spike the other day when he had told her that Buffy would accept her. Well it looked like it wouldn't happen before Buffy had beaten her to a bloody pulp.

Tuscany wasn't going to take that lying down. She would fight till she was a bloody pulp. She used her legs to kick Buffy's out from under her. She rolled on top of Buffy and punched her in the face. She stood and kicked the older slayer in the gut. Buffy grunted. Tuscany moved back and let Buffy stand. That was the whole idea of sparring.

Buffy noted that her sister's eyes were filled with determination now. Buffy tried a snap kick, which was blocked. Tuscany attempted a punch to Buffy's throat but Buffy grabbed her arm. Whilst keeping a grip on the arm Buffy turned and brought her arm up to smack Tuscany across the head with her elbow again. Tuscany brought her hand up just in time to stop it.

The sisters broke apart again, neither one of them having landed a hit. Confidence was beginning to leak into Tuscany's eyes. It annoyed Buffy. Over confidence annoyed Buffy. She had seen it in Faith and Faith was closer in slayer years the Tuscany was.

Buffy attacked with greater speed and passion. She landed hit after hit on Tuscany, whose strength was fast fading. Buffy landed a hit on Tuscany's side, which made her yelp. She jumped back and lifted her shirt slightly. Buffy was confused; she hadn't hit her that hard. Then she saw the large bruise and Buffy remembered instantly that a car had recently hit Tuscany. Buffy held up her hands.

"Lets leave it for tonight," Buffy said, "We'll pick up another day." She started up the stairs.

Tuscany spoke and her words froze Buffy, "good fight, Big Sis."

"Don't say that," Buffy whispered, "I'm not your sister."

Buffy ran up the stairs. Tuscany didn't cry. She didn't bite her lip or react to what Buffy said. She had felt it necessary to remind Buffy that they were related and she wasn't going to disappear just because they wanted her to. She just sank to the floor exhausted. Buffy was a brilliant fighter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where's Tuscany?" Anya was demanding Giles, "You brought Buffy but no Tuscany. She liked money. I liked her. She could work here."

"Anya, she did mention she doesn't like retail," Giles said soothing the ex-demon. Buffy couldn't help but smile at the flustered Anya.

"So what's your point? Where is she?" She looked expectantly at Buffy. Truth was, Buffy didn't know where Tuscany was. They hadn't spoken since last night and the next she had seen her; Tuscany had been walking out the door.

"I suppose I can make do with you," Anya said looking Buffy over distastefully.

"Thanks," Buffy said sarcastically at the same time Giles snapped, "Anya."

"You'll be wonderful, Buffy," Giles assured her.

"Yeah. This is going to be great," Buffy inserted an amount of false perkiness into her voice, "You know I've always been interested in, um, retail."

She approached the table and her eyes widened at the amount of books, "Uh ... is this all research, or just some kind of stress test for the table?"

"I just want to be thorough. This ... time anomaly, and then the, the demon attacks could be completely unrelated events, but if they're not ... you might be in some danger," Giles had picked up a mug of tea and was sipping from it.

"So situation normal than," Buffy allowed the humour in the voice.

Anya bounded up then, "Let's review."

Buffy groaned inwardly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany entered the dojo. The only one in Sunnydale. She didn't know what she was expecting. Dirt and grime perhaps. Not the clean, ordered place she stepped into. She wondered if the Scooby's knew about this place. Had ever bothered seeking it out? Probably not. They wouldn't have needed to. Not like Tuscany needed to.

There was a lesson going on. Lots of kids around a mat, listening avidly to three black belts in front of them.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked from behind. Tuscany spun around and came face to face with a woman that came up to about her shoulder. She looked sweet and innocent and nice and she had a black belt around her waist.

"I need a job," Tuscany said straight out. When she wanted things, Tuscany wasn't one to beat around the bush. The woman seemed shocked by her forthright request.

"You aren't American."

Tuscany shook her head, "Australian."

"You have a working visa?"

Tuscany nodded.

"That I could see?'

Tuscany blushed and shook her head.

The woman sighed. "My name's Karen. Sensei Morris on the matt. I need someone. Lets see you teach tonight."

"That was easy," Tuscany said surprised, "You know nothing about me."

"We're short teachers. Wait till after the senior lesson tonight and then we'll get to know each other. I assume you know martial arts?"

"Which branch do you teach?"

"Karate," Karen answered

"I can do that," Tuscany was self-assured. She'd just have to tone down the slayer strength.

Karen pushed a suit into her arms, "put it on."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany was sitting in Karen's office after the lesson. It had been fun. She had taught and enjoyed teaching.

Karen walked in, "Do you even have a black belt? No wait don't answer that. You're good enough to be one and I am desperate."

She slapped a piece of paper on the desk and pushed it towards Tuscany who picked it up, "what's this?"

"Lessons you'll teach," she slapped another piece of paper on the table. Tuscany picked it up as well. It was a check. She sent a questioning look at Karen.

"For tonight. Now I can't pay you much but I think you're desperate too."

"You still don't know anything about me," Tuscany pointed out.

"You're not a murderer. That's enough for me," Karen said. She reached her hand across the table for Tuscany to take. They shook hands.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany could believe her good luck. Nothing had ever been that easy, especially not getting a job. It was dark and late by the time she had gotten out of the dojo. Karen and her had spent ages talking about martial arts. She liked Karen. She was a bit like Anya, blunt and told you what she was thinking but she had mastered the human vocabulary to do it without offending.

Tuscany heard a noise. She slunk into the shadows. She couldn't believe it when she saw Buffy and Spike come into view. Spike's arm was around Buffy's waist but it wasn't a sexual thing. It was more to stop her falling flat on her face.

Buffy was dead drunk. Tuscany sniggered. She couldn't help herself. It was obvious Buffy didn't drink often because she was all over the place. Spike was having trouble keeping her upright. Suddenly Buffy slumped forward and Tuscany knew she was out cold. Spike rolled his eyes. That's when Tuscany walked out in the opened.

Spike spun to meet the threat if he had to. Anything jumping out of the shadows was usually a demony thing. He relaxed when he saw Tuscany.

"Convict, what are you doing out?"

"Patrolling, slayer… it's what I do," Tuscany replied not taking her eyes off Buffy.

"Yeah," He noticed Tuscany's gaze, "Rough day. Demon. Black van. Kittens"

"Oh," Tuscany comprehended, "want some help?"

"Yes."

Tuscany stepped forward and they both placed one of Buffy's arms around their shoulders and placed their's around her waist. Tuscany was shooting looks at Spike. He looked good. She almost dropped Buffy to hit herself. She shouldn't be thinking those things. Any way it was obvious from the devotion in his eyes he was all Buffy's man. Just being close to her was killing him. And seeing that was making Tuscany jealous. They walked in silence till they got to the Summer's house.

"I'll take her from here. I doubt you'll be a fave if you walk in with drunk Buffy," Tuscany told Spike.

"Never was a favorite anyway but I'll take that offer, Convict. Thanks for the help."

"No probs," Tuscany dismissed his gratitude. He was nice to her. That's all that mattered. Tuscany took all of Buffy's weight and Spike made a move to leave. She was almost up the stairs and to the door when Spike called after her.

"Tuscany!"

"Yes?"

"She'll wake up with a splitting head in the morning."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buffy didn't make it till morning. Almost immediately after they got inside Buffy woke up and threw up. Tuscany barely dodged.

"If you were anyone but my sister," Tuscany threatened under her breath.

Giles rounded the corner, "we've been looking for her." He was worried.

"What did you do to her?" Dawn demanded angrily.

Tuscany lost patience for Dawn right then, and snapped, "Tied her up and poured mass amounts of alcohol down her throat out of spite because everything is MY fault."

Her cynicism made Dawn take a step back and narrow her eyes. Giles ignored the sibling rivalry.

"We have to get her upstairs."

"Quickly. I'm about to puke," Buffy murmured. Tuscany and Giles exchanged eye contact before Tuscany said urgently,

"Move!"

They just got her into the bathroom and over the toilet.

"I'll get her some water," Giles said as Tuscany applied the full-nelson and held her hair back. They both made a face as Buffy retched violently again.

"You get that water," Tuscany said turning back to comfort Buffy, "That's right. Get it all up."

Spike should have been more careful. Should have known Buffy couldn't take the alcohol. Buffy finished vomiting.

"You done?" Tuscany asked.

"I'm done."

Tuscany waited five seconds more before leaving. She wasn't exactly the person Buffy wanted around while she was throwing up. She almost bumped into Giles with the glass of water.

Tuscany wandered downstairs. Tara had a bucket of water and was cleaning up the vomit.

"Wanna hand?" Tuscany offered. Tara shook her head and smiled. The smile disappeared when she turned back to the mess on the floor.

"You brought her home. That's enough."

"If you're sure?" She double-checked and Tara nodded, "I'll get the bathroom then."

Tuscany remembered the check half way up the stairs. She pulled it out quickly. A little crumpled but relatively undamaged. Tuscany was relieved.

She rounded into the hall and crashed into Buffy who clutched her head.

"Sorry," Buffy said. She was holding a check too. Tuscany handed hers to Buffy. Buffy's eyes widened.

"I can't accept this."

"You're broke and you're my sister," Tuscany said simply. Buffy opened her mouth but Tuscany held her hand up to stop her.

"Don't! I know what you'll say. You need this. Think of me as a paying guest."

"Where did you get this?"

"Got myself a job at a dojo," Tuscany informed her.

"You got a job? Why?"

"Because I need the money to find a place in Sunnydale."

"What?" Buffy said shocked.

"It's not working. Me. Here! Not working," Tuscany shrugged.

"Well what did you expect Tuscany?" Buffy defended herself, "That you'd instantly be accepted. We'd be going on sister picnics."

"No I'm not stupid. But I didn't think civility was a stretch of the imagination," Tuscany snapped.

"I don't wanna argue. Not now," Buffy's hand went to her head.

"Take it easy next time you drink with Spike. Ok?" Tuscany told Buffy.

"Am I the big sister or are you?" Buffy demanded quietly.

"We aren't sisters remember," Tuscany referred to what Buffy had said the night before.

"Well it looks like we are," Buffy sat down heavily on the edge of the stairs. Tuscany sat next to her.

"I just need to take things slow. The resurrection and then you," Buffy was pleading the woman… her sister to understand.

"I understand," Tuscany quietly said.

"I didn't react well to finding out that Dawn hadn't always been part of my life. If that's any consolidation."

"It's not but thanks anyway," Tuscany joked.

"Be patient with Dawn. She'll come round."

Tuscany wasn't sure her but she nodded anyway.

"You should stay here still…. Please stay," Buffy insisted.

Tuscany was going to decline but when she saw it meant something to Buffy she smiled, "Ok."

Buffy groaned and clutched her head again, "Hit me if I drink again."

"For sure," Tuscany agreed with a wide grin.

"I'm going to bed now and I expect to see you in the morning. But not bright and not early," Buffy added in after thought. Tuscany smirked again. She stood up and made her way down the stairs.

Buffy called after her, "Did you really like Star Wars."

"Shut up," Tuscany whined.

"Geek," Buffy told her.

"Loser!"

"G'night, Tuscany."

"Night Buffy."

Buffy moved back to her room. She was more at peace with herself. They weren't best friends but they had acknowledged their blood. And that was a start.

AN: nothing to say except review, please review.

MD666


	6. All The Way

**AN: Just gonna make something very clear. The Buffy/Spike relationship is still going to happen because I think it is a vital part of the story! Any you know what? Buger it. I'm answering my reviewers!**

Allen Pit Ok I never thought about Anya knowing all the languages and now I feel a bit silly. Lol! Maybe that could be a joke later where Tuscany says something she doesn't want any one to hear but Anya talks back! I was sorta leading towards an Anya/Tuscany friendship because they are outsiders. The trio has noticed Tuscany but they have no idea she is the slayer. I don't think they can hear… only watch with their cameras.

Philyra I'm glad I got that realism of the Buffy/Tuscany/Dawn relationship! I tried to imagine what it would be like.

ZELINIA See above AN. Tuscany is developing a crush on Spike very much like Dawn liked him. Spike is still very much in love with Buffy. I loved the whole Spike/Buffy affair in the show as well! I'm also so glad I met some one else who wants Dawn to die! I hated her!

Scorpian I'm so glad you liked it! Makes me happy. Here's another update!

**Disclaimer: Stephen S. DeKnight is the writer of this episode. Everything belongs to Joss Whedon expect my own dialogue and my own characters! On with the story!**

**ALL THE WAY **

The Magic Box was packed. Tuscany had no idea that so many people were interested in magic. Must be because it was Halloween. Anya was ecstatic. She had an enormous grin on her face and was skating in between customers.

"Everything on this table is half off. Including the table," She called to one customer before turning to another and tell him, "Buy one eyeball, get the second one free."

She skated up to Tuscany who was hiding behind the stairs with a can of coke. She was watching Xander as he did a lame impression of a pirate in front of an unimpressed little boy.

"I had no idea Halloween was so big," Tuscany informed Anya a little shop.

"It's good! More money for me. Don't Australians celebrate Halloween?" Anya asked. Tuscany shook her head. At that point Dawn walked across the store, also out of costume. She saw Tuscany next to Anya and looked like she wanted to turn away but she didn't. Tuscany was surprised. She didn't stay that way for long. Dawn may have come over but she was determined to ignore Tuscany.

"So what are you supposed to be?" She casually asked Anya. Tuscany began sipping from her can of coke.

"An angel," Anya chirped. Tuscany paused with the can to her lips to shoot Anya and incredulous look.

"Oh no. This is a special type of angel called a Charlie. We don't have wings, we just skate around with perfect hair and fight crimes."

Tuscany snorted just as Anya thrust a box into Tuscany's arms and commanded, "follow!"

Anya turned to Dawn and said as she began skating back into the din of people, "Where's your costume."

The sisters followed Anya, avoiding looking at each other.

"Like I'm six years old? Halloween's so lame."

Anya seized the box from Tuscany who appeared resentful at being used as a packhorse. She went back to drinking her coke.

"But, you get to dress up, and play games. Xander's gonna teach me a new one after work called 'shiver me timbers.' Ever play?"

Tuscany coughed and spat her Coke everywhere. Tara appeared magically and intervened quickly.

"Uh Dawn. Willow could use some help in magic texts."

"I'm all over it," Dawn replied with a knowing smile.

"Tuscany, Giles could use help packing."

"what? I'm eighteen." Tuscany protested.

"Now," Tara said with a grin, using some force in her voice. The slayer grumbled and walked towards the counter where Giles was busily distributing goods to paying costumers. She caught the last bit of Anya's conversation as she left.

"How bout you? You ever play shiver me timbers?"

"I'm not really much for the timber."

Tuscany stood next to Giles and started bagging. Giles gave her a thankful smile.

"Tuscany can you grab that bottle of rosemary behind you," Giles asked. Tuscany turned and bumped straight into Buffy. The pair looked awkward. Tuscany swiftly grabbed the bottle of rosemary and turned back to Giles.

"Er zijn zo vele mensen!" _There are so many people!_

Giles beamed at Tuscany, "That was excellence."

"Really? It didn't feel right."

"Some of the intonations were a bit off but over all your Dutch is outstanding."

Buffy looked at her sister confused, "You speak Dutch?"

"Well Giles is teaching me," Tuscany informed her smiling at Giles.

Buffy felt a strange unpleasant stirring in her stomach. Tuscany was calling Giles Giles. Tara called him Mr. Giles for a whole year before she settled with Giles.

"You never taught me Dutch," Buffy accused looking downcast. Tuscany looked anxious

"You weren't interested. Tuscany likes languages," Giles didn't even look at Buffy as he answered. He didn't pick up on the shift of mood. Buffy shrugged it off and bent to pick up a box off the ground.

"You didn't tell her you were teaching me Dutch?" Tuscany demanded.

"Ik dacht niet het een probleem zou zijn!" _I didn't think it would be a problem._

""Erklären Sie mir, den Sie nicht dummes das sind!" _Tell me you are not that stupid!_

"Hey you switched to German. You're suppose to be focusing on Dutch," Giles, flustered, looked away from the customers for the first time.

"I couldn't say that in Dutch," Tuscany sulked. Giles sighed. That pout was distinctly Summers.

"We out of quartz," Giles told her.

"I'll get some," Tuscany ducked quickly around the counter towards the storage basement. She walked down muttering something about possessive slayers and oblivious watchers. She descended the stairs. She was startled to see Buffy and Spike talking.

"Patrolling? Hello?"

"Oh… Um, not tonight," Buffy stuttered. The pair noticed her then.

"What about you then, Convict. Up for a night on the town?"

"But I didn't bring my dancing shoes," Tuscany answered with mock sweetness.

"Who said any thing about dancing," Spike joked. Buffy watched the interlude and felt her eyes narrowing before mentally slapping herself. They were just being friendly. What did she care if they were more than friendly any way? She wasn't jealous. Buffy hoped she wasn't. She just didn't think it was appropriate for her little sister spending time with Spike. She didn't like it when Dawn did it. Yes that must be it.

"Yeah ok. Anything to get away from them upstairs," Tuscany accepted the offer. Buffy wished she could join them. Not to keep an eye on them but to escape from the terrifying world of retail. Well that's what she told herself.

Buffy watched as the pair disappeared and tried to push away the gnawing feeling in the pit of her belly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So Buffy tried to fight this demon. And she was awful right. But he was pretty bad too. Then there was a puff of smoke and he was gone," Spike recounted the events of his and Buffy's drinking evening.

"And it was the SAME black van?"

"The very same according to Buffy."

"That's strange," Tuscany muttered to herself.

"Could be coincidence," Spike suggested hopefully.

"In this world… nothing is coincidence!" Tuscany disagreed. They walked through the graveyard in companionable silence.

"Heard you got yourself a job," Spike leant against a tombstone.

"Yeah, at a dojo. Teaching the little kids."

"Fun," Spikes voice oozed with saracasm.

"Well I taught the senior class for a trial and they were good. So I suppose the little tackers can't be that much worse."

"You'd be surprised," Spike did nothing to comfort Tuscany.

"Is it always this dead on Halloween?" Tuscany was bored waiting for some action.

"Yeah. Normally the big bads take a break. But there are a few rebels."

"Like you?"

"Yeah like me," Spike smirked.

A vamp came out of nowhere and tackled Tuscany. Tuscany kicked him in the face.

She leapt to her feet but the vamp was ready. He latched his fingers around Tuscany's throat.

"Like this guy too?" Tuscany hissed out.

"No. This guy is just a wannabe," Spike told her as he pulled the vamp off Tuscany. The vampire started swinging punches at Spike. Tuscany rubbed her neck and winced when another vamp came out of the gloom and tackled Tuscany.

"What is with the tackling tonight?"

"Ready to die little girl?" The vampire asked licking his lips. Tuscany grinned. The vampire had no idea what she was.

"Nope," And she sent the vampire flying with a well-aimed shove to the face. Tuscany and the vamp squared off. She had a wolfish grin on her face. Here was a perfect opportunity to vent some of her frustration! She snap kicked the vamp in the head and sound to chop it in the side. Tuscany was satisfied to hear two ribs crack. The vamp was looking confused! Guess he wasn't used to getting his ass kicked by a girl.

Tuscany was getting over this vampire. He was boring and predictable. She plunged a hand into her pocked and pulled out a stake. The vampire ran at her without seeing the stake. She plunged it deep into his heart. He looked stunned as he dusted. She turned to watch Spike fight the other vamp. Spike had just sent the vampire flying into a gravestone.

"So it was a stake in your pocket. You weren't just happy to see me?" Spike gestured to the sharp wood.

"Lame," Tuscany dismissed his dirty joke, "impressive though," referring to his previous throw.

"Thanks," He replied before turning to fight with the vampire. Fight was a bad word. Spike was just playing with him. Tuscany could see how good a fighter he was. Spike was getting bored like she did.

He seized the vamp by the throat and lifted him off the ground. He held out one hand to Tuscany and asked, "Do you mind?"

She chucked the stake to him. He caught it and stamped it into the vampire's heart. His eyes barely widened before he dusted.

"Feel like a drink?" Spike asked as he wiped the dust from his hands.

"Why not." Tuscany shrugged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had just finished their second drink when Giles burst in.

"Dawn's missing," He was breathing fast.

"Again?" Spike demanded.

"This happens regularly?" Tuscany asked. Giles didn't bother answering.

"Spike can you give a swoop of the tunnels. Tuscany, you take the woods. I'll check the graveyard and look for Buffy."

The pair in front of him nodded and Giles was glad for their cooperation.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buffy burst into the crypt. There was vamps mucking up and she wanted to take them out. When she entered and saw his crypt empty she assumed he was still out with Tuscany. Her heart gave a painful thump as she noticed two glasses next to a bottle of alcohol.

"Spike?"

"You know in civilized conversations, that's called trespassing."

Buffy jumped. She regained composure to face the vamp, "Good thing you're uncivilized. We got trouble."

"Giles found you?"

Buffy frowned, "Giles was looking for me?

"Yeah it's Dawn," Spike hated being the one to tell Buffy about her sisters misdemeanors.

Buffy was alarmed, "Dawn? What happened?"

"No, It's ok, Giles was be earlier looking for you. Dawn and her friend pulled a Houdini. Up to a bit of candy corn mischief, I suspect," Spike said casually.

"Wait, she's out there running around by her self?"

"Yeah, kids these days, eh?"

Buffy walked towards a large chest.

"I did a sweep of the tunnels. Tuscany's scooping out the woods and Giles is poking around the cemetery."

"We have to find her," Buffy flung open the chest.

Spike eyed the chest, "I don't think she's in there."

Buffy tossed him a crossbow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany heard voices and she began running. Vampires surrounded Dawn and Giles. There was one particular one facing Giles in the centre.

"What were my choices again?" The vampire asked with a large smile. The other vampires laughed.

Tuscany ran and jumped over one vamp until she too was in the circle.

"Well behind door number one you have death and behind door number two there is also death. So really not much choice there," Tuscany placed her hands on her hips and eyed the vampire.

"Two little girls and an old man," The vampire mocked, "I'm terrified."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Spike's cool voice cracked through the air. Buffy was next to him. She ran up to Dawn with a scared look on her face.

"Dawn are you…" Buffy paused and took in the scene, "Were you parking? With a vamp?"

"I didn't know he was dead," Dawn spluttered in her defense.

"Living-dead," The vamp corrected.

"Shut up," Dawn snapped.

"How could you not know," Buffy couldn't believe it.

"I just met him," Dawn said slowly. Tuscany winced. Definitely not for making better.

"Oh! Oh so you were parking in the woods with a guy you'd just met?" Buffy was outraged.

"We've seen each other at parties," Vamp jumped in again.

"Shut up," Buffy instructed him, "I don't believe you," She nearly shouted at Dawn.

"Oh like you've never fallen for a vamp?" Dawn attacked her sister now.

"That was different," Buffy defended herself.

"It always is when it's you!"

"You fell for a vamp," The vampire addressed Buffy.

"Shut up," Tuscany told the stupid vampire before saying quietly to herself, "I miss Australia."

"Uh excuse me. Are we gonna fight now?" A vampire from the outskirts asked.

"Hey, didn't anyone come here to just make out?" Buffy looked around at everyone. A shy couple raised their hands, "Aw that's sweet. You run! And you scream."

The scene burst into action. Tuscany staked two vampires right after another.

"Do they make vampires weak here in the US?" She asked no one in particular. Right then she was engaged in battle with another vamp that was nowhere near the push over the other two were.

"Guess not," Tuscany answered her own previous question. Spike was talking and fighting angrily with a vampire and Buffy slammed one's head in a door. They were both fine. Two female vampires however had just tackled Giles. Tuscany ran over to help him. She pulled one of him.

"Hey skank. Rumble with me," Tuscany twirled the stake in her hand. The vampire looked confused.

"Slayer?"

"One of three," Tuscany started tossing the stake in the air, "Are we going to do this?"

The vampire rushed her. Tuscany ducked behind to come up behind her and kick her squarely in the back. The vamp stumbled forward before spinning around to race at Tuscany. Tuscany shook her head as if to say, 'they never learn.'

Tuscany cracked the vamp repeatedly over the head with her elbow. She finished the process with a sharp head butt.

The vamp landed on the ground, Tuscany pounced and buried the stake deep in the vamps chest. Tuscany stood, pleased with her handiwork. She heard a familiar scream.

"Dawn?" she raced of in the direction of the shout. She rounded into a clear in time to see the guy lean in and try and bite Dawn. Tuscany was about to leap forward and get the bastard when he burst into dust. Dawn was lying there crying, holding a sharp twig. Tuscany walked forward and helped Dawn up. Dawn was devastated. Tuscany knew how she felt. Dawn had thought the guy really liked her and perhaps he did but not for her personality.

"I know how you feel," Tuscany tried comforting Dawn placing one hand on her shoulder.

"How could you know how I feel," Dawn shrugged Tuscany's hand off and ran back to where Buffy was.

Tuscany sighed and followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany sat on the couch and watched as people filed out the door.

"Sorry about the party," Buffy was apologizing to Xander and Anya as they left.

Xander waved it away with, "Don't worry about it."

"It gave me more time to plan the bridal shower. Where do we order obscenely muscular male strippers?" Anya asked brightly.

"Anya," Xander said warningly.

"I was just kidding, Geez." Anya and Xander left but Anya mouthed 'we'll talk.'

Tuscany laughed and moved to stand near Buffy. Buffy did a surprisingly thing and placed and arm on Tuscany's shoulder. A sign of affection. They didn't look at each other but Tuscany was smiling. Buffy was too. She had seen Tuscany fight those vamps and she was good. She had also run off after Dawn when she needed help. Tuscany was proving more and more that they were sisters.

"Well guess I should bugger off. Something about big bads not venturing far from their crypts on Halloween," Spike told the pair.

"Good fight!" Buffy let him know. He nodded as he left, coat billowing behind him as he followed Anya and Xander.

"So uh, big monster mashing? Sorry we missed it." Willow said.

"It's cool. We had 'em easy," Tuscany waved her hand in the air. She winced as a muscle cramped in her shoulder, "well maybe not that easy."

"As long as Dawn's ok," Tara had and anxious look.

"Yeah, that's what…" Willow began.

"I, I think I'm gonna turn in. Good night." Tara interrupted. Tuscany and Buffy's brow furrowed in identical expressions of bewilderment. As Tara ran up the stairs and Willow followed calling her name.

"So glad I'm single," Tuscany watched them go.

Giles appeared then, holding and ice pack to his mouth.

"How's your face?" Buffy gestured to the small injury.

"Still ruggedly handsome," He answered putting the ice pack behind his back. Buffy and Tuscany exchanged looks as Giles mumbled, "'Grandpa,' indeed."

Dawn was sitting on a chair in the dining room, lost in her own world of misery.

"She's taking it pretty hard," Buffy said wearily.

"It's a hard thing to take," Tuscany said leaning on the stair rail.

"Yes, it's not surprising. Still, we can't ignore this kind of behavior. Something needs to be done before it spins out of control."

"Oh so not gonna be there for that. Taking a shower than going to bed," Tuscany said beginning up the stairs, "Night!"

Tuscany walked past Willow and Tara's room and heard squabbling. Sounded like it was a night for arguments. Tuscany stepped into the empty bathroom. Reflecting on her first experience of Halloween and deciding it was ok she locked the door.

**AN: nothing to say really except Buffy is the fighter and Tuscany is good at languages. And I'm tired and sick so sorry if this chappy isn't up to scratch.**

**MD666**


	7. Once More With Feeling part 1

ZELINIA: Wait remind me… Who's Conner again? That's Angel's kid right? Dawn will NOT be getting any love action in my story. I wish I could be a better person and rise above my petty dislike of her but no… I just can't. lol!

Scorpian: Yay you still like… always a bonus!

Allen Pitt: This one now is the singing one. The troll hammer was an interesting point that could be very handy later on! I like it!

Philyra: I almost made you cry? You have no idea what kind of complement that is! I have a big smile now. As to Tuscany pairing I could tell you… but I'm just not going to spoil it for you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sept Tuscany. Obviously Joss ultimately owns everything. **

**AN: I'm not musically in the slightest so I've borrowed songs. Artists will be credited in the bottom AN and if I forget… please remind me and I'll do it next chapter! And for convenience songs will be in script form and only songs Tuscany features in or songs I love will appear!**

**ONCE MORE WITH FEELIN** **part 1**

Tuscany was dreaming. She had to be. She was singing for Gods sake. She never sang. Not in the shower. Not never. And her watcher was alive. Alive and there and so was the council. Well she assumed it was the council. She kinda just felt it. But it was a dream after all because Tuscany was pretty certain she wouldn't be belting out a rap slash rock tune to the council! But here she was singing.

Tuscany_: Special  
You think you're special  
You do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me  
Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed _

Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

Just one more fight  
About a lot of things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again  
Free again

Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go

Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me

Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway

Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go

_And they were staring at her stunned and her watcher… He was going to kill her!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany hadn't recovered fully from her strange dream as she sat in the magic Box. Everyone else was there, chatting normal but she was sitting here. Reflecting! She was snapped out of her daydream as Buffy entered.

"Good morning, Buffy," Giles greeted her as she walked inside. Buffy surveyed the scene only half paying attention. Xander was hunched over donuts and Anya was walking busily around the shop. Tuscany was sitting next to Xander her knees tucked up and her chin resting on them. She appeared lost in thought as well. Must be a Summers thing, Buffy thought.

"Oh hey, Did Dawn get off to school all right?" Willow asked.

"What? Oh yeah… I think so," Buffy was distracted. She was thinking about her dream from last night. It was strange to have a musical dream but what she'd been singing about had been so true. Summing up how she'd felt.

"Respect the cruller. And tame the donut," Xander was miming.

"That's still funny sweetie," Anya said absent-mindedly.

"You find it funny, don't you Tuscany?" Xander demanded of Tuscany.

"Do you want an honest answer?" Tuscany was startled out of her mind warp.

"From the look on your face I'd say no," Xander began to sulk, "My whole world is falling out from beneath me."

Tuscany gave him a sympathetic grin as Giles sat down and claimed a donut for himself.

"So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or what not?"

Everyone shook their heads and Tuscany considered one of the donuts. Just as she picked one up Buffy spoke again.

Unsure how to broach the subject Buffy simply said, "Good! Good. Uh, so, did anybody ... uh ... last night, you know, did anybody, um ... burst into song?

Tuscany dropped her donut.

"Merciful Zeus," A stunned Xander managed.

What followed was a garble of sound. Every one talking over every one else.

"We thought it was just us!" Willow was excited

"Well, I sang but I had my guitar at the hotel..." Giles removed his glasses

"And I was back in Australia," Tuscany mused.

"It was bizarre. We were talking and then it was like…" Tara directed towards Buffy.

"Like you were in a musical," Buffy replied.

"Yeah," Tara agreed. Every one else kept talking.

"That would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from the room service chaps," Giles was now cleaning his glasses.

"We did a whole duet about dish washing," Willow continued enthused.

"And my watcher was still alive and the council and bad language," Tuscany recounted.

" And we were arguing and, and then everything rhymed and there were harmonies and the dance with coconuts," Anya got in on the act.

"There was an entire verse about the cous-cous," Willow asked looking towards Tara for support.

"It was very disturbing," Xander concluded

"What did you sing about?" Giles asked when everyone paused for breath.

"I don't remember. But I-it seemed perfectly normal," Buffy avoided telling the truth. Tuscany was giving a strange look as if she knew Buffy was lying. Buffy averted her eyes back to Giles.

"But disturbing. And not the natural order of things, and do you think it'll happen again?" Xander was looking from left to right with furtive glances.

"I don't know. We should look into this," Giles looked at the books on the bookcase.

"With the books," Willow agreed following Giles' gaze.

"Do we have any books on this?" Tara was skeptical.

"What? You don't keep the 'idiots guide to every one's bursting into song spontaneously in there dreams…. What do we do? Manual' for situations of this sort," Tuscany joked.

Well, we just gotta break it down. Look at the factors before it happens again. Because I for one…" Xander was interrupted as Giles leant forward.

Giles: _I got a theory_

_That's it's a demon. A dancing demon neh something isn't right there_

Willow: _I got a theory, some kid is dreaming and we're all stuck inside this wacky Broadway nightmare_

Xander: _I got a theory we should work this out._

Xander/Anya/Tara/willow: _It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about._

Xander: _It could be witches. Some evil witches._

Tuscany: _Which is ridiculous, cause witches they were persecuted. Wicca good and love the earth…_

Xander: _And women power. And I'll be over here._

Anya: _I got a theory it could be bunnies_

Silence

Tara: _I got a theo.._

Fire works exploded and there was suddenly smoke in the room with flashing lights.

Anya: _Bunnies just cute like everybody supposes. They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses. And what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, bunnies it must be bunnies_

Anya looked extremely embarrassed.

Anya: _Or maybe midgets?_

Willow: _I've got a theory we should work this fast._

Willow/Giles: _Cause it clearly could get serious before it's past_

Buffy:_ I got a theory. It doesn't matter._

All eyes turned to Buffy. Giles walked away and Tuscany eyed her big sister.

Buffy: _What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather. Apocalypse? We've all been there. The same old tricks why should we care?_

Group minus Tuscany and Giles: _What can't we do if we get in it. We'll work it through within a minute._

All: _We have to try. We'll pay the price. It's do or die_

Buffy:_ Hey I've died twice._

All: _What can't we face if we're together _Giles: _What can't we face?_ All: _What's in this place that we can't weather_ Giles: _if we're together _All: _There is nothing we can't face._

Anya: _Except for Bunnies._

"Now that was disturbing," Xander looked freaked.

"I thought it was neat," Willow grinned sitting down.

Tuscany shook her head, "uh uh. I'm at your place Xander."

"So what is it? What's causing it?" Buffy looked from one face to another.

"I thought it didn't matter," Giles said quickly giving Buffy a meaningful look.

Buffy appeared caught of guard but she quickly recovered, "Well, I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots, but there's definitely something unnatural going on here. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies."

"Well, is it just us? I mean, is it only happening to us? Cause that would probably mean a spell or…" Anya paused as Buffy walked to the door and flung it open.

Buffy returned looking slightly disturbed, "It's not just us!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh my god. You will never believe what happened at school today," Dawn ran in the door.

"Everybody started singing and dancing," Buffy didn't bother looking up from her book. Dawn was disappointed.

"I gave birth to a pterodactyl!"

"Oh my god… did it sing," Anya was startled.

"You can't half tell she was a demon for two thousand years," Tuscany said under her breath.

"Was that your Australian attempt at sarcasm?" Anya asked.

"No," Tuscany replied sarcastically.

"Ok," Anya was obliviously satisfied.

"So you guys too, huh?" Dawn dropped her bag and moved further into the room.

"So what'd you guys sing about," Xander asked.

"Math," Dawn sighed.

"Did you sing about bunnies?" Tuscany asked slyly.

"No," Dawn looked confused.

"We win!" Tuscany turned back to her book. She was bored. They hadn't come across a damn thing and no body was talking. Tuscany had even welcomed the appearance of the frequently moody teenager.

"That's right," Tara burst out spontaneously, "the volume. The text."

"What text?" Giles dragged his eyes away from his own to look at the two witches who were suspiciously cuddly.

"The volume-y text. You know? The, the something report," Willow mumbled the last part and Tuscany raised an eyebrow at the witches.

"The what now?" Xander asked puzzled not catching on as quickly as the young slayer.

"Oh, there's just a few volumes back at the house that deal with mystical chants, bacchanals," Tara covered.

Tuscany rolled her eyes and caught a movement in the corner of her eye. Dawn was leaning against the counter eyeing something off. Tuscany narrowed her eyes and kept her gaze focused on her.

"It might be relevant," Tara suggested. So would the TV guide I picked up this morning, Tuscany thought to herself but who was she to spoil the witches naughty fun. She kept watching Dawn.

"Yeah, we could try…" Willow drew to a haltering stop. Lost for words.

"Well, I'm a hair's breadth from investigating bunnies at the moment, so I'm open to anything," Giles was tired and over researching with no results.

Everyone's attention but Tuscany's attention was drawn to the witches. Dawn shoved the necklace in her pocket, her eyes darting nervously back and forth. Tuscany quickly faced the two witches like everyone else not letting Dawn know she had seen her. She wasn't Dawn's keeper and she certainly wasn't her big sister.

"Great, we'll, uh, go check it out and uh, we'll give you a call," Willow stood swiftly before anyone could change their mind.

"Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open," Tara agreed and the pair practically bolted out the door. Xander watched the pair leave as if only just figuring out that they had all be tricked. Tuscany and Buffy glanced each other and shared the humour of Xander's obliviousness. Dawn caught the look and felt a flash of anger. Buffy was already accepting this girl. The Reason their parents divorced. How could she do this?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I bet they're not even working," Xander accused.

"Tuscany snorted, "You think?"

"Who now?" Buffy, completely disinterested in study, looked up.

"Willow and Tara. You see the way they were with each other? The get-a-roominess to them? I bet they're…" Xander paused. Buffy and Tuscany tilted their heads towards Dawn, "Singing. They're probably singing right now."

"I'm sure Willow and Tara are making every effort," Giles still lived in the land of denial.

"Oh, yeah," Xander mocked.

"Xander," Buffy warned.

"Buffy, it's okay. I do know about this stuff. Besides, it's all kinda romantic," Dawn smiled wistfully.

"Not it's not," Buffy and Xander said in unison.

"Come on! Songs, dancing around. What's gonna be wrong with that?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Across town a man tap-danced. He was terrified. He couldn't stop. He could feel the heat. Rising. Rising. Rising! Burning. Smoke leapt away from his body and swirled around his feet as he moved faster and faster. Couldn't stop. Rising, burning, hotter! The fire was spreading. Up his legs into the pit of his belly to curl like a dragon. It began to claw its way higher. The man was petrified now. If he could just rest the fire would go away. If he could just stop! But he couldn't and the heat was rising… rising… rising. Up his neck, surging into his arms. His feat pounded the ground in time to the last beats of his heart. The heat reached his brain and heart at the same time. He burst into flame… the heat … all consuming… rising no more.

A figure lingered in the shadows, "Now that's entertaining!"

**AN: Now that song you don't recognise is from Limp biscuit (that's not how you spell it but you know who I'm talking about) songs called My way! Once more with feeling is obviously going to be many parts! I don't wanna leave much out! Anywho here is the first installment. Hope you like my changes and it doesn't impede on the original genius of the episode. **

**MD666**


	8. Once more with feeling part 2

**Disclaimer:** same biz as last chapter with songs and ownership. By now we've all established how much I own… which is, uh, nothing! On with the story!

**ONCE MORE WITH FEELIN part 2**

"You sang about theories?" Spike was trying to take it in as Tuscany sat on the edge of the tomb in his crypt. Tuscany was giggling.

"Yeah and Anya did this heavy metal out burst about bunnies," Tuscany was laughing now.

"What did Buffy sing about?" Spike leaned forward intently.

The laughter died slowly on Tuscany's lips as she felt the first pangs of envy, "Oh you know… togetherness and what not."

"Figures," Spike groaned and slumped in his chair.

"So have you sung anything yet?" Tuscany was curious.

"Not yet. I'm pretty sure I remain immune. Thankfully. Imagine if Buffy came here and I starting serenading my bleeding heart out."

"I predict an ass kicking finale of the literal kind," Tuscany added helpfully. Spike was cranky. He was sick of the prejudice Buffy held against him.

"It ain't fair," Spike began moping.

"It's not. You looked after Dawn. I woulda killed her," Tuscany wasn't serious but she switched into consoling mode.

"And no body really understands," Spike was letting his emotions take control and he was speaking with more feeling. Tuscany searched the crypt for any empty bottles of alcohol. When her eyes found none she assumed a compassionate look.

"They only see the vampire. The monster," Spike continued to rave, "They never bother to see the man. Vampires are capable of feelings too you know."

"I know," Tuscany gently assured him.

"I know you do. You don't treat me like the bloody plague. You listen to me…" Spike gazed into the young slayers eyes. Tuscany felt her heart swell.

"… And that's why me make good friends, convict. Same level we are. Outsiders and not welcome."

Tuscany's heart quickly deflated and became devoid of all hope but she wouldn't interfere or hinder. Buffy could use a man like Spike in her life. Someone with such dedication.

"She could come round," Tuscany tentivaly suggested.

"She's not like that Tusc, She… She wouldn't. It's wrong," Spike spat out the last word, "her bloody Scooby's would never let her do it. Never let her taste the bad side."

"They don't know what it taste's like," Tuscany eyes were unfocused.

"That's right. They don't know," Spike aggressively agreed, "No one knows."

There was building music in the background and Tuscany only got a second to catch what was happening before Spike opened his mouth and burst into song.

Spike: _No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies_

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through

No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

Spike looked embarrassed and Tuscany looked taken back. Her heart was breaking for him and her crush was developing.

"That just came out," Spike confessed.

"Hey at least you can sing," Tuscany tried to reassure him, "And how come you got the mellow rock tune?'

"Don't tell anyone, Convict. I'm not really much for the baring of my soul to everyone I meet."

"Your secret dies with me," Tuscany crossed her heart.

"Yeah well, love, you learn around here… that things don't always stay dead."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're doing it wrong," Buffy told Tuscany as she messed up her punch yet again.

"No I'm not," Tuscany snapped back… sick of her older sister telling her what was right and wrong. She had been doing it continually. Nothing Tuscany did was right and she was always wrong.

"Your hands not tight enough," Buffy argued.

"Well no. I don't tighten to impact and since there is no impact hence the no tightening," Tuscany demonstrated in the air.

"Did your watcher teach you that?" Buffy put her hands on her hips.

"Yes."

Buffy got a knowing look on her face that aggravated Tuscany.

"He was evil not incompetent," Tuscany cried.

"Will you just accept you're wrong and learn the right way," Buffy was getting sick of this fight.

"Because you have seriously considered and looked at my side of the argument?" Tuscany demanded.

"Who's been a slayer longer?"

"Oh my god! You're impossible," Tuscany threw her hands in the air exasperated.

"Fine you want to discuss this… then lets discuss this," Buffy sat abruptly and stared at Tuscany.

Tuscany searched for words and came up with something great.

Tuscany: _What's the point in trying to meet you in the middle _

_You got your point of view._

_There's nothing I can do_

_Can't change your mind_

_Can't leave it all behind _

_You're living in the past_

_We talk and talk_

_This goes on for hours_

_About how I should be_

_Why is only?_

_Don't wanna fight_

_Don't wanna waste my time_

_Buffy this can't last_

_I'm moving on, moving on_

_Can I go now?_

_Say what you have to say _

_Happy you got your way_

_There's nothing to discuss_

_Can I go now?_

_Given your point of view_

_Said what you wanted to_

_What's the point in this?_

_Can I go now?_

_Say what you have to say_

_Happy you got your way_

_There's nothing to discuss_

_Can I go now?_

_What's the point in trying to reach a compromise?_

_When you're the judge and jury_

_What's the story?_

_I can't make you see that I'm not always wrong_

_Can't make it right_

_It's time to move on I'm moving on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Can I go now?_

_Say what you have to say_

_Happy you got your way _

_There's nothing to discuss_

_Can I go now?_

_Given your point of view _

_Said what you wanted to_

_What's the point in this?_

Tuscany broke into a dance routine that had her spinning around the room!

_Lets call it a day_

_I'll pack my bags be on my way_

_Well sure don't need to stay_

_I'm not welcome anyway_

Buffy opened her mouth to say something but Tuscany held up her hand to prevent her interrupting!

_Well that's all right and that's ok_

_There's nothing left to do_

_Maybe I'm not for you_

_So why don't you let it go_

_Tell me what's the point in all this_

_Talk talk talk talk talk talk_

_We could go day and night _

_Still wouldn't make it right_

_Can I go now?_

_Say what you have to say_

_Happy you got your way_

_There's nothing to discuss_

_Can I go now?_

_Given your point of view_

_Said what you wanted to_

_What's the point of this?_

_Lets call it a day_

_Can I go now?_

_Why don't you let me?_

_Can I go now?_

_Can I can I go now_

_Can I go now?_

Tuscany ran out of the room leaving an opened mouth Buffy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany was walking along the road in her work out gear still. She had left the Summer's house and gone for a run. She was sweating and angry.

"Spike got the cool chilled rock and I get the perky stuff. I'm not perky… that's Buffy or Dawn. I'm defiantly a rock chick…. Or maybe punk!"

Tuscany knew she was ranting as she walked down the street. She realised she had no idea where she was. She looked up and around. People were giving her odd looks.

"Good to know muttering to one's self is not considered normal in the states, either," Tuscany turned around to see two police man performing an interpretive movement, "And they're all looking at me? I don't believe this."

Tuscany spotted the magic Box across the road and quickly crossed. Luckily it was open. She threw open the door and ran inside. Anya, Xander and Giles looked up.

"Tell me have a lead," Tuscany pleaded.

"You sung too," Xander asked sitting down.

"Please don't ask?" Tuscany took a seat next to him.

"Book number or pop hit?" Anya questioned.

Tuscany considered the question, "Pop hit."

"Damn," Anya looked thwarted.

"You're welcome to it," Tuscany offered disgusted.

"Thank you very much. I can use it to make lots of money on radios and round shiny discs," Anya perked up.

"We have a problem," Giles spoke for the first time.

"I'll say," Tuscany agreed with Mr. State the obvious.

"A man spontaneously combusted. Burned up from the inside," Giles was anxious.

"Not a good thing right?"

"Burning, death… No not a good thing," Giles informed the group, "We need to research."

"I'm on it," Tuscany said pulling out a book.

Xander smiled, "you're getting the hang of this."

"And maybe you can patrol tonight," Giles told the slayer as she flipped open the book.

"Again… I'm on it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buffy didn't know why she was at Spike's door. She had no possible explanation for the impulse that was bringing her here. In fact lately she had more incentive than ever to avoid this place what with the musical. She didn't want to admit to herself on of the reasons. Tuscany had been spending lots of time here and that made her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't understand it. Why was she threatened? Tuscany was barely a woman and Spike was bordering 200. Buffy remembered however that she had been 16 when she met Angel and there was an age difference. She commanded herself to stop thinking about this. If Spike wanted to shag her sister it wasn't her issue. It wasn't like she was jealous at all.

She threw open the door and walked in.

"The sun sets and she appears. Come to serenade me?" Spike appeared from the lower level of his Crypt.

"You know what's going on," Buffy walked in further.

"Well, I've seen some damn funny things in the last two days. A 600 pound Chirago demon making like Yma Sumac, that one will stay with you. I remain immune, happy to say," He deliberately didn't mention his song with Tuscany and held up a bottle, "Drink?"

Buffy sat down, "A world of no. So any idea what's causing this?"

"Oh. So that's all. You've just come to pump me for information," Spike looked disappointed.

"What else would I wanna pump you for?" Buffy winced, "I really just said that didn't I?"

"Yeah, well ... don't wanna bore you with the small talk. Don't know a thing," Spike opened his door for her.

"What's up? You're all bad 'n moody," Buffy was confused.

"Nothing. Glad you could stop by," He tried to evade her but she persistently stared, "It's nothing."

"What?" Buffy demanded leaving no room for compromise.

Spike: _ I died  
So many years ago.  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
Mmm, mmm.  
_

_You're scared.  
Ashamed of what you feel  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear,  
It doesn't make it real._

_That's great.  
But I don't wanna play.   
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say.  
But since I'm only dead to you   
I'm saying stay away And let me rest in peace._

_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
So let me rest in peace!_

_You know  
You've got a willing slave  
And you just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave.  
But till you do I'm telling you,  
Stop visiting my grave_

And let me rest in peace.

_I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed If my heart could beat, it would break my chest_

_  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
So leave me be._

_And let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release..._

_Let me rest in peace.  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany watched Buffy jump out of the grave and Spike sit up. She shook her head. It was only a matter of time before Buffy gave into temptation. Tuscany could see that now… Just as clearly as she knew she had to stake Michael. And she had thought she would never move on but here now before her in the most unlikely form was a man that made her laugh and feel beautiful. A man who had welcomed her into his life while others had been wary. A man who was in love with her much more beautiful big sister and Tuscany couldn't blame him for that. Spike and Buffy had been through so much together she wasn't surprised he had developed feelings for Buffy. And didn't Buffy deserve some good now. She had just died and she wasn't dealing… not matter how much she pretended to her friends. Tuscany could see what Buffy's friends couldn't because they didn't want to see. Tuscany had no choice but to notice. Tuscany knew then she had to make a choice. She watched Spike walk away. Knowing that she would never have any life with him and yet feeling like just being around him made life ok for a second. Like she was ok for just one tiny second. Where she didn't feel guilty about what she felt, thought and wanted. Where she could be her and he could appreciate her! And they were friends already. No doubt about it but could Tuscany bear not having more. She started walking away… through the graveyard. She could leave this place! Get out and leave all these ugly feelings behind. She was reflecting on her train of thoughts when she felt the pull in her stomach. Tuscany groaned. She recognised the tug and urge and she opened her mouth and sung.

Tuscany: _Moon up above I'm taking this ride on my own to be alone._

_Get me away from it and find me a man of the world. I'm feeling blue_

Tuscany looked back the way she came. To where Spike's crypt was and sighed

_And now I finally got to know you_

_I don't feel the need to hold you_

_Yes I dread my life without you_

_Think I'll stay on my…on my_

Tuscany paused and sung outwards as if to a whole audience

_Something beautiful_

_In every way it's one unhappy life_

_Leaving you to her_

Tuscany contemplated leaving Sunnydale.

_But if I stay here would it work?_

_It's something beautiful_

_And every day it's what I have to learn_

_Sleeping over half way to feeling it's all good and well_

_Woke up this morning head of whys and won'ts any more_

Tuscany was startled as an apparition of Michael appeared from before he had been vamped. He was laughing and holding his hand out to her.

_And fact my future's set in stone if only I could kill the ghost_

_But the fear of letting go has brought me here_

_On my…on my_

_Something beautiful _

_In every way it's one unhappy life_

_Leaving you to her_

_But if I stay here would it work?_

_It's something beautiful _

_And every day it's what I have to learn_

She was still singing to Michael and he watched with a frown on his face.

_We had something beautiful_

_To you I remain faithful_

_We're both hearing different sides_

_What now? _

Tuscany pushed the ghost away and walked in the opposite direction hands in the air. An unseen chorus joined in with a harmony.

_Something beautiful in every way it's one unhappy life_

_Leaving you to her_

_But if I stay here would it work_

_Something beautiful_

_And every day it's what I have to learn. _

The chorus disappeared and Tuscany was left to sing the last heartfelt verse by herself.

_Something beautiful in every way it's one unhappy life_

_Leaving you to her_

_But if I stay here would it work_

_Something beautiful_

_And every day it's what I have to learn. _

Tuscany finished singing and there was a thundering applause from an unseen audience. Tuscany kicked the closest gravestone.

"I'm starting to really hate, Sunnydale!"

AN: last part of Once More With Feeling tomorrow. Sleep time now! Hope you're liking it!

**MD666**


	9. Once More With Feeling part 3

**AN: Dopey me forgot to credit the songs I used in last chapter! Did I mention I have a really bad memory? Any way here they are now. Limp. B – Behind blue eyes, Jennifer love-Hewitt – Can I go now? And Casey Donovan – Beautiful.**

**Allen Pitt**: I like Dawn a whole lot better in season 7. I suppose she's grown up more but in season 6 I would have happily staked her. I totally agree about getting Buffy therapy. She needs to join a hug club… or something!

**ZELINIA:** I liked Cordy in Buffy but not so much in Angel. Glad you liked the Michael thing because I will be using him later in the story! Not saying when though. Lips are sealed.

**Philyra:** See above AN for songs which I didn't write. Not musical at all! Tragic really but moving on… I would love to see if you can guess Tuscany's boy! It'll be fun! I'm just glad I'm keeping you interested!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**ONCE MORE WITH FEELING** **Part 3**

Tuscany was sitting at the magic box table with a book open on her lap. It had a mystical title on the outside but it concealed a magazine on the inside. Tuscany was shooting furtive glances in each direction to make sure Giles didn't sneak up and notice that lack of research. Anya and Xander were discussing something that sounded like sex in a corner and Willow was putting books on the shelves with a painful expression as she tried desperately not to listen to the conversation.

No body noticed as Tara burst in and ran past everyone. She ascended the stairs and flipped through books. She was devastated as she found the book she had been looking for. Lethe… for forgetting. Tara attempted not to cry.

Tara: _I'm under your spell  
God, how can this be?  
Playing with my memory  
You know I've been through hell  
Willow, don't you see?  
There'll be nothing left of me  
You made me believe.  
_

Giles: _Believe me, I don't wanna go_

Tara/Giles: _And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so_

But we both know 

Tara came down the stairs to stand near Giles. They began a duet that nobody noticed.

Giles: _Wish I could say the right words _Tara: _Wish I could trust that it was just this once  
To lead you through this land But I must do what I must  
Wish I could play the father I can't adjust to this disgust  
And take you by the hand We're done and I just_

Tara/Giles:_ Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
_

There was a pause as the pair stared longingly at the subjects of their song before the ended.

Tara/Giles: _Wish I could…. Stay!_

Spike burst through the door then. Tuscany looked up startled from her magazine slash book and joined Anya and Xander in walking closer.

"Lookie lookie what I found," Spike was dragging a puppet like creature.

"Is-is this the demon guy?" Tara asked moving forward.

"Looks a bit like Pinocchio," Tuscany looked the minion up and down.

"Tara," Willow happily welcomed her girlfriend. Tara pretended to ignore her and pushed past Willow. Willow looked hurt.

"Works for him. Has a nice little story for the Slayer, don't you? Come on, then. Sing," Spike roughly pushed the thing forward. There was building in dramatic music before the minion stated in a monotone voice.

"My master has the Slayer's sister hostage at the Bronze because she summoned him and at midnight he's going to take her to the underworld to be his queen."

"Such a let down. After the rising music I wanted something bigger," Tuscany murmured at the same time Giles spoke over the top of her.

"What does he want?"

"Her," The minion pointed at Buffy.

"If that's all you've got to say, then…" Spike drew to a surprised halt as the minion cracked him across the jaw and made a break for it, "Strong. Someday he'll be a real boy."

"Dawn's in trouble. Must be Tuesday," Buffy was ironic.

"I just left her for a few minutes," Tara was clearly upset.

"Oh, it's not your fault," Buffy comforted Tara, "So what's the plan?"

"Plan, schman. Let's mount up," Xander proclaimed.

"No!" Giles killed any enthusiasm with that one word.

"Uh, Dawn may have had the wrong idea in summoning this creature, but ... I've seen some of these underworld child bride deals and, and they never end well. Well, maybe once," Anya reflected on her days as a demon.

"We're not just gonna stay here." Willow was incredulous.

"Yes we are. Buffy's going alone," Giles reinforced.

"Don't be a stupid git. There is no…" Spike began before Giles interrupted.

"If I want your opinion, Spike, I'll… I'll never want your opinion, Spike."

"A little confusion spell," Willow offered.

"No," Tara cut her off abruptly. She became aware of everyone's staggered looks and caught herself, "I mean… I just don't think it will help."

"Look, forget them, Slayer. I've got your back," Spike was determined.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?" Buffy asked, cruelly, knowing Spike didn't want anyone knowing about his rock song.

"Spike sing a widdle song?" Xander mocked not making anything better.

"Would you say it was a breakaway pop hit or more of a book number?" Anya was genuinely interested.

"Let it got sweetie," Xander silenced his girlfriend.

Spike was furious and humiliated, "Fine. I hope you dance till you burn. You and the little bit."

He stalked out the door. Tuscany stepped forward, "I'll go with you Buffy."

"Tuscany..." Giles warned.

"No. I'm going to help her," Tuscany waved of his command.

"Why?" Buffy demanded, "Because we're sisters?"

Tuscany opened her mouth, searching for words. She had none but Buffy did.

"You aren't happy with me bossing you round and correcting you. Fine! You can go now," Buffy quoted Tuscany's song on purpose.

Tuscany looked about as pissed off as Spike. She made as if to storm out of the Magic Box. She paused as she reached Buffy and whispered in her ear.

"Don't take your issues out on me… I was only trying to help."

Buffy felt guilty as she watched her little sister leave the way Spike did. Two people who came closest to understanding her death hang up and she had just alienated both of them… right when they were offering to aid her again.

Frustrated Buffy turned to Giles, "You're really not coming?"

"It's up to you, Buffy."

"What do you expect me to do?" Buffy was lost and upset.

"Your best!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buffy walked through a trashed street and paused by a can fire. A couple did a contemporary ballet routine. Buffy placed her hand in the fire and rotated it.

Buffy: _I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
Why can't I feel?  
My skin should crack and peel  
I want the fire back! _

_Now through the smoke, she calls to me  
To make my way across the flame  
To save the day  
Or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same  
_

Buffy walked slowly away as the song built in emotion and power.

Buffy: _So I will walk through the fire  
'Cause where else can I turn?  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it…_

Spike sat in an alleyway his head pressed against the brick wall. A cigarette dangled from his fingers.

Spike: _The torch I bear is scorching me  
Buffy's laughing, I've no doubt  
I hope she fries  
I'm free if that bitch dies!  
I better help her out.  
_He jumped up and strode out of the dirty corner.

Sweet: _'Cause she is drawn to the fire.  
_Sweet: _Some people… _Spike: _She will…_

Spike/Sweet: _Never learn. And she will walk through the fire and let it…_

Giles was pacing nervously in the Magic Box and the Scooby's tracked his movements with their eyes.

Giles: _Will this do a thing to change her?  
Am I leaving Dawn in danger?  
Is my slayer too far gone to care?_

Xander: _What if Buffy can't defeat it?  
_Anya: _Beady Eyes is right, we're needed!_

Tuscany: _Or we could just sit around and glare._

Everyone looked up as the younger slayer appeared in the magic box door with a grin. She gestured them to follow her with her head.

Anya/Giles/Willow/Tara/Xander/Tuscany: _We'll see it through  
It's what we're always here to do  
So we will walk through the fire _

The group filed out past Tuscany. Giles was the last and as he went past he touched her shoulder fondly. Tuscany smiled to herself and shut the door behind them. Buffy was still walking alone.

Buffy: _So one by one, they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold…_

Tara: _What can't we face…_

Buffy: _But why I froze, not one among them knows  
And never can be told._

Tara: _If we're together?_

Anya: _She came from the grave much graver _Sweet: _So one by one they turn to me _

Spike: _First he'll kill her, then I'll save her _Sweet: _The distant redness as their guide  
_Buffy: _Going through the motions_

Tuscany: _Everything is turning out so dark_ Sweet: _That single flame… _

Buffy: _Walking through the part_

Spike: _No I'll save her, then I'll kill her_ Sweet: _Ain't what they had in mind _

Willow: _I think this line's mostly filler_ Sweet: _It's what they have inside_

Giles: _What's it gonna take to strike a spark? _

Buffy: _These endless days are finally ending in a blaze _Sweet: _She will come to me_

Willow/Tara/Xander/Anya/Giles/Buffy/Spike/Tuscany: _And we are caught in the fire  
The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
And let it  
Burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn!_

Buffy kicked open the door of the Bronze.

Sweet: _Showtime!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Buffy strolled casually into the room. On the stage was a red demon in a blue suit and next to him was her sister, Dawn.

"I love a good entrance," Sweet said suavely.

"How are you with death scenes?" Buffy was too serious for it to be a joke. Sweet however chuckled and almost clapped his hands in glee.

"You got a name?" Buffy asked leaning against the pool table.

"I got a hundred," Sweet tried being charming and diabolical at once.

"Well, I ought to know what to call you if you're gonna be my brother-in-law."

"Buffy I swear I didn't do it," Dawn protested leaning forward.

"Don't worry. You're not going anywhere," She told her sister, Sweet sent a challenging look, "I am."

"What?" Dawn gasped. Sweet looked interested now and he watched the slayer waiting for her proposition.

"Deal's this. I can't kill you? You take me to Hellsville in her place," Buffy looked neutral at the thought.

"What if I kill you?" Sweet scoffed and leant back into his chair.

"Trust me. Won't help," Buffy held her stoic face.

"Hm, that's gloomy!" Sweet simply stated.

"That's life," Buffy retorted.

"Come now, is that really what you feel? Isn't life a miraculous thing?"

"I think you already know."

Buffy: _Life's a show  
And we all play our parts  
And when the music starts  
_Buffy slowly unbuttoned her jacket in time to the music!  
_We open up our hearts._  
She let the jacket fall to the floor. Making it easier for her to move and dance _It's all right  
If some things come out wrong  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along.  
_There was a brief instrumental and the puppet like minions ran at Buffy.  
_Where there's life _Buffy swiftly hit one of the creatures with a pool cue  
_There's hope  
Every day's _She elbowed another one and it double over _A gift  
Wishes can _She kicked one in the torso  
_Come true  
Whistle while _punched another in the head  
_You work _She hit with the pool cue again. Right on beat  
_So hard _Hit!  
_All day _Buffy threw the pool cue to impale the last minion and Buffy stopped moving to sing to Sweet and Dawn.

_To be like other girls. _

Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, Tuscany and Tara ran in then

_To fit in in this glittering world. Don't give me songs. _

Giles watched his slayer dance, "She needs backup. Anya, Tara."

Buffy: _Don't give me songs._

Anya and Tara take up positions behind Buffy to be her backup singers and dancers. The three of them moved in time and danced

Buffy:  
_Give me something to sing about.  
_Anya/Tara:  
_Ahhhhh...  
_Buffy:  
_I need something to sing about.  
_Anya/Tara:  
_Ahhhhh... _

The girls danced faster as a rock beat struck up. Tuscany began sneaking up on stage to see if Dawn was ok and protect her if needs be! Buffy was making the song a solo again.

Buffy: _Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse.  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse.  
Still my friends  
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for.  
All the joy  
Life sends  
Family  
And friends  
All the twists  
And bends  
__Knowing that  
It ends  
Well that  
Depends  
On if they let you go  
On if they know enough to know_  
Buffy walked up onto the stage. Sweet was riveted and Tuscany used the opportunity and snatched Dawn from the distracted demon _That when you've bowed  
You leave the crowd.  
_  
Sweet indicated with his hand that Buffy should come closer and she did.

Buffy:  
_There was no pain  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of Heaven.  
_Tuscany and Dawn paused on stage, shocked by what they heard. Xander and Giles' mouth fell open. Willow looked horrified and so did Tara and Anya! _So that's my refrain.  
I live in Hell  
'Cause I've been expelled  
From Heaven  
I think I was in Heaven  
So give me something to sing about.  
_Buffy had been facing her friends as she told them the secret she had been keeping pressed inside. The secret she had only told Spike and which she was pretty sure only Tuscany suspected. _Please  
Give me something... _

She looked to Sweet. Hoping for something… Hoping for anything! The demon shook his head. She needed to find her own song. Buffy gave him one last desperate look before she launched of the stage in a flip and began dancing. She swirled faster and faster and Buffy could feel the fire. For the first time in so long she could feel the fire inside her. Rising.

Every one watched, dismayed, as Buffy span faster and faster. The smoke started to stream off her. Dawn clutched Tuscany's hand in fear. Spike ran in the door, took in the scene, ran past the frozen Scooby's and grabbed Buffy's shoulders. Made her look at him. Her eyes pleaded him to help her.

Spike:  
_Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living  
You'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
You only can heal  
By living  
You have to go one living  
So one of us is living. _

Everyone was frozen in the moment. The words were so harsh and true! Dawn broke away from Tuscany and walked to the front of the stage.

"The hardest thing in this world… Is to live in it," Dawn repeated Buffy's words just before she had flung herself off the tower. There was silence as Tara put her arms around Willow and the male Scooby's tried to comprehend what they had just heard. Tuscany was depressed for her sister. Spike was the only one there strong enough to support Buffy right now.

"Now that was a show-stopping number. Not quite the fireworks that I was looking for," Sweet broke the silence and his voice shattered any illusion anyone had about Buffy's feelings.

"Get out of here," Willow hissed.

"Mm, I smell power. I guess the little missus and I should be on our way," He held out his hand for Dawn. She backed away and Tuscany stood forward to stand by her side. They put aside their differences for one moment.

"That's never going to happen," Giles told the smooth demon.

"I don't make the rules. She summoned me," Sweet informed them.

"I so did not. He keeps saying that," Dawn objected.

"You have my talisman on, sweet thing," He reached to lazily stroke Dawn's necklace. Tuscany took a peak over her shoulder and realised that it was the one Dawn had stolen.

"I don't think she summoned it," Tuscany sighed.

", I, I, um, uh, this, at, at the Magic Box, on the floor, I was, I was cleaning, and I ... forgot ... but ... I didn't summon anything," Dawn stammered out a lie.

"Well now, that's a twist," Sweet looked exasperated.

"If it was in the shop ... then one of us probably..."Giles concluded. He looked at Tuscany.

She was offended that he assumed immediately that it had been her, "I got the pop numbers and you think I summoned him?" Tuscany was disbelieving. Everyone slowly turned to face each other… trying to work out who HAD been the one. Xander meekly put his hand in the air.

"Xander!" Anya cried.

"Well, I didn't know what was gonna happen! I just thought there were gonna be dances and songs. I just wanted to make sure we'd... we'd work out. Get a happy ending," Xander explained his motive with a blush.

"I think everything worked out just fine," Sweet said.

"Does this mean that I have to... be your queen?" Xander looked nervous.

" It's tempting. But I think we'll waive that clause just this once," Sweet visibly shuddered. He composed himself before beaming at the despondent group before him, "Big smiles everyone! You beat the bad guy."

Sweet: _What a lot of fun  
You guys have been real swell  
And there's not a one  
Who can say this ended well  
All those secrets you've been concealing  
Say you're happy now,  
Once more with feeling.  
Now I gotta run  
See you all... _

_In heeeeeeeeeell!_

There was final laugh and Sweet was gone in a ball of light. Again the silence reined. Dawn eyed Tuscany before stepping away from her. The sisters held eye contact before looking out of the stage.

Dawn/Tuscany: _Where do we go from here?_

Buffy/Spike: _Where do we go from here?_

Giles: _The battles done and we kinda won_

Giles/Tara: _So we sound our victory cheer. Where do we go from here._

Xander/Anya: _Why is the path unclear when we know home is near?_

Every one moved to stand in a line.

All: _Understand we'll go hand in hand_ On each beat they clasped hands _But we'll walk alone in fear _They broke away from the stagnant line Giles: _Tell me_ All: _Where do we go from here? When does the end appear?_ They waved their arms in the air and took steps back. Spike walked back into a pole and gazed at his hand in disgust.

"Bugger this," He stalked out of the Bronze.

All: _When do the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close on a kiss, god knows we can tell the end is near. Where do we go from here?_

Spike was outside walking away when he heard a voice shout after him.

"Hey," Buffy yelled. Spike faced the approaching slayer.

"You should go back inside. Finish the big group sing. Get your kum-ba-yayas out," Spike didn't feel like fighting with the slayer.

"I don't want to," Buffy managed.

"The day you suss out what you do want, there'll probably be a parade. Seventy-six bloody trombones," Spike had finally reached the end. He was losing his cool! The slayer had just been through a very traumatic experience… true but he was tired of being led around like a little dog.

"Spike..."

"Look I don't want you to say anything…"

Buffy: _I touched the fire and freezes me_ Spike: _I died so many years ago _Buffy:_ I look into it and it's black. _Buffy: _This isn't real _Spike: _But you can make me… _Buffy: _But I just want to… _Spike/Buffy: _Feel_

Buffy tilted her head up and met Spike's cool lips in a passionate embrace. Spike and Buffy's hand clasped together and Spike cupped her face.

Chorus: _WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE?_

_**THE END**_

**AN: Well that's the end of once more with feeling. Hope you liked. Next is tabula Rasa… I have a good idea for that…. I think. Pretty please review. The more reviews the better I write. Honest fact!**

**MD666**


	10. Tabula Rasa part 1

**AN: Obviously this is going to be a lot longer because I want to include every one's story and add Tuscany's in. Tuscany has been a bit of an observer so far but now I'm gonna start bringing her into her own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Imagine if I did? Scary scary thought!**

**TABULA RASA (part 1)**

"You had a class yesterday," Karen told Tuscany as she stood in front of her desk. Tuscany had her first class today. Well officially it was her second but due to complications like her bursting into song she hadn't shown.

"I didn't think you'd want me going all Oklahoma or sound of music on you," Tuscany shrugged.

"You sang?" Karen leant against her desk. Tuscany felt like a solider being reprimanded for misbehaving.

"Yeah," She paused before adding a bit disgruntled, "Pop number. Plural actually. You?"

"Country western," Karen admitted without shame. In fact Karen seemed to be taking the whole musical out burst in her stride. No hysterical questions. Maybe it was just Karen and her cool attitude but Tuscany suspected there might be something unusual about her new boss.

"Well I still gotta job don't I?" Tuscany knew she had but felt it polite to ask.

Karen dismissed her with a wave of her hand, "Go teach!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think she ... walked around on clouds, wearing like ... Birkenstocks and played a harp? 'Cause those are just not flattering. You know, the clonky sandals, not a harp. I mean, who ... doesn't look good with a harp?" Anya was ranting trying to fill the awkward silence. Her, Xander, Tara and Willow all sat around the table in Xander's kitchen.

There was a pause and every one looked grim.

"What?" Anya whined in defense, " I'm just saying what everyone's thinking, right baby?"

"You are attractive and have many good qualities," Xander replied without paying much attention at all.

"It's totally not stupid to wonder what it was like for Buffy. But it could have been any one of a zillion heavenly dimensions. All we know is that ... it was a good place and she was happy there," Tara tried to sooth everyone.

But she wasn't reaching Willow, "And we took her away from that. We wrecked it for her."

"We didn't wreck. We didn't know," Xander was frustrated with Willow's sulking and the burden on his shoulders was unbearable. Bringing back Buffy had turned out to be the worst mistake.

"We didn't wanna know. We were so selfish. I was so selfish," Willow snapped back.

" Maybe we were. I just feel weird feeling bad that my friend's not dead. It's ... too mind-boggling. So I've decided to simplify the whole thing. Me like Buffy. Buffy's alive, so, me glad," Xander stated honestly.

"Not to be Miss Psycho Pep Squad, but we have got to stop obsessing about what we did and start trying to make things better for Buffy," Not for the first time Tara was the voice of reason.

"I'm with Miss Psycho Pep Squad," Anya whole-heartedly agreed. She didn't think much of the whole guilt trip.

"Ah, we need to spend more time with her, just hang out. Maybe have ... weekly dinners over here, or, uh ... a book club. Short books. Videos," Xander tried to be pro-active.

He was shut down by Willow, "I can fix it. I know a spell."

"No! No more spells!" Tara burst out violently.

"Then what? This isn't something that's gonna be fixed by a video club. I know I messed up; okay, and ... I wanna fix it. The whole situation. Buffy, Dawn and even Tuscany. I can make them happy."

"I can't believe that we are talking about this again. You know how powerful magic is, how dangerous. You could hurt someone, you ... you could hurt yourself," Tara was incredulous.

"I know a spell that will make her forget she was ever in heaven," Willow kept pushing.

"God, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm gonna go get that ... phone you probably don't hear. High-pitched ring, ears like a dog," Xander stuttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna help you with that," Anya said following him out of the room.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know you used that spell on me," Tara brought the conversation round to what she had been waiting to discuss and confronted Willow.

"Tara, I'm sorry, I…" Willow was shocked.

"Don't! Just ... don't. There's nothing you can say," Tara interrupted.

"Tara, I didn't mean to," Willow was trying desperately to fix things.

"To what? Violate my mind like that? How could you, Willow? How could you after what Glory did to me?" Tara didn't tone down her aggressive attack. She could feel the anger rising and went with it.

"Violate you? I ... I-I didn't ... mean anything like that, I-I, I just wanted us not to fight any more. I love you."

"If you don't wanna fight, you don't fight. You don't use magic to make a fight disappear," Tara sighed wearily.

"But I-I just wanted to make things better. Better for us," Willow couldn't stop stammering but she was finding it so hard to attain words to explain what she had done.

"But you don't get to decide what is better for us, Will. We're in a relationship, we are supposed to decide together," Tara was furious with Willow's superiority issues.

"Okay. I'm ... I realize I, I did it wrong," Willow confessed.

"You did it the way you're doing everything. When things get rough, you ... you don't even consider the options. You just ... you just do a spell. It's not good for you, Willow. And it's not what magic is for," Tara felt like she was explaining it to a small child.

"But I ... I just wanna help people," Willow protested desperately. She had heard the change in Tara's tone.

"Maybe that's how it started, but ... you're helping yourself now, fixing things to your liking. Including me."

"Tara, no!" Willow said in disbelief.

Tara realised she wasn't getting through to her and tears pricked her eyes as she understood what she was going to have to do, "I don't think this is gonna work."

"Hey. It is, i-it's working. Tara, please. I need you, baby. I need you. I don't need magic, I-I don't, I ... let me prove it to you, okay? I, I will go a month without doing any magic. I won't do a single spell. I swear." Willow was trying to negotiate.

"Go a week. One week without magic," Tara compromised knowing in her heart that it was going to be hard for her addicted lover to last that long. The thought was painful.

"Fine. Fine, that's easy!" Willows voice gained confidence but it fell away as she looked at Tara's face.

"Go a week, and then we'll see," Tara stumbled as she took in Willow's pathetic expression and questioning eyes, "I don't know, I just ... think we both need some ... I don't know, space. Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Are you saying you're gonna leave me?"

Tara couldn't answer so she just gazed at her girlfriend in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something felt off. Very distinctly off! Tuscany could feel the vibe radiating around the magic box as she gave Giles a mini lesson in rope tying. He had asked how she had gotten out of the ropes on the very first night they had found her. They hadn't been broken or frayed just worked off her wrists.

So here she sat, tied up secure in a chair, taking in the room. Xander and Anya appeared fine and so did Dawn but everyone else was on edge. Giles looked lost in his thought as he re-examined the knots around her arms.

"¿Está todo bien?" She asked Giles in Spanish.

_Are you all right?_

"Muy bien," He answered dismissively, "¿Cómo son las cuerdas?"

_Fine How are the ropes?_

"Muy bien," Tuscany sighed. She turned her attention to Tara looked devastated. Tuscany had an idea what had happened. Her and Willow had argued about magic. Anya had let that much slip before Xander silence her with a shake of his head and a quiet, "Private relationship business stays private, sweetie."

Buffy looked upset too and she stalked back and forward. Anya was behind the register when she slipped suddenly. She stood holding Giles purple wizard hat looking peevish. An evil smile crossed her face. She walked around the desk and placed the hat on Tuscany's head.

"Hey that is taking advantage of an incapacitated woman," Tuscany protested. Anya leant closer and admired a necklace around Tuscany's neck, which she had just noticed. It was the letter T. Xander grew impatient waiting for Willow so he went outside to look for her. There was silence. Tuscany tried to break it by humming a song under her breath.

"I come from the land down under. Where the women glow and the men plunder. Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run… you better take cover."

"What was that?" Dawn asked, forgetting in her curiosity her promise to ignore her half sister.

"A song from the land down under," Tuscany didn't elaborate, "Strangely appropriate I feel."

"Huh?" Dawn asked simply.

"Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder," Tuscany gave Dawn a meaningful look, "You better run… you better take cover."

Dawn read a warning in her sister's eyes. There was something threatening but Dawn felt it wasn't directed at her. Besides it was hard to take a tied up wizard hat wearing woman seriously. Tuscany watched as Dawn contemplated what she had said. Tuscany didn't fully understand her own words. Just that something was brewing and it would be best to be careful. Just then Xander returned with Willow in tow. She was thanking him for the lending of his jacket.

"So what do we got?" Dawn asked Giles.

"Sorry?" Giles was completely distracted.

"What kind of oogly-boogleys? Lizardy types, or um, zombies, or, or vampires, or what?" Dawn persisted. Tuscany tilted her head waiting from her position, tied up upon a chair, for the reason the meeting had been called.

"There are no oogly-boogleys, Dawn," Giles cleaned his glasses and looked around the room at the Scoobies, "I'm glad you're here, um... I have something I really have to tell you all. Um ... I know it feels like we've been through this before."

"Why don't you just jump to the chase?" Buffy interjected harshly. Tuscany narrowed her eyes and stared quizzically at her sister. She wasn't the only one either. Willow subtly checked her pocket.

Tell them you're…" Buffy ranted but she was stopped as the magic shop door flung open and Spike ran in smoking.

"Spike?" Giles wasn't quite sure what he was seeing.

"Holy Moly," Anya breathed.

"You need to give me asylum," Spike panted as he recovered from his run in the sun.

"I'll say," Xander looked the vampire up and down, taking in his interesting outfit.

"No need to get cute," He paused as Tuscany snorted in laughter, "It's a disguise. Happens there's a bloke I'd rather not see just now."

Tuscany didn't stop laughing as he walked further into the shop and took a seat on the counter.

"You're tied to a chair and wearing a large purple wizard hat… I wouldn't laugh at me," Spike finally retaliated. Tuscany stopped giggling immediately and her eyes traveled up trying to see the hat.

"Who you running from?" Dawn asked.

"You meet him," He gestured with his head towards Buffy, "Toothy bloke with the baby-seal breath?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes as Spike continued his vivid description.

"Nasty fellow, him. And ugly too. He's got a mouthful of choppers just waiting to be yanked out and worn as necklaces."

There was a long silence in the magic box. Tuscany began contemplating ways of escape but the ropes were tied too tight. She cursed the moment she suggested teaching Giles the best way for rope tying.

"Well, now that we've recovered from Spike's ... sartorial humor, I'll jump to the chase. Um ... I'm headed back to and I plan to stay ... indefinitely."

Tuscany closed her eyes. She had seen this coming. She could also see the surprised looks on everyone else's face in her mind. Sometimes it takes an outsider looking in to understand.

" Now? Not now, I mean, not after ... everything," Xander stumbled frantically.

"Yes, now," Giles confirmed lowering himself into a seat beside Anya.

"For real this time? 'Cause honest to Pete, a young shopkeeper's heart can only take so much ... I mean, not that I want you to go," Anya was a picture of ecstatic glee and sadness. Interesting contradiction. Dawn was trying to process this new information and so were the two witches. Spike was pretending to be upset and Buffy's face was stoic.

"I can't do this," Buffy finally broke and walked towards the door, "I just, I don't think…"

"Buffy, listen," Willow called after her desperately. Buffy slowly turned back.

"I know this must be awful for you, and I, I'm sorry, I ... I'm so sorry for..." Willow fought to convey what she was trying to say.

Buffy nodded sarcastically, "Sorry. Everybody's sorry."

"That's not fair," Tuscany interrupted sharply. Buffy may have been dealing with her own issues but she had no right to treat these people… her friends… like nothing. It frustrated Tuscany.

"What do you know?" Buffy rounded on her sister and began venting her rage, "You come in here with no problems. The greatest problem for you is picking whether to have toast or cereal or watch that bad soap opera."

Tuscany gritted her teeth and resisted putting Buffy in her place. She was a slayer too. And she had enough issues for most people in the room. Ok she hadn't died but everyone's problems didn't have to be measured according to Buffy's. The world did not revolve around Buffy. The older slayer seemed to catch the look on her sister's face. Both her little sisters faces and she felt herself crumbling inside. These two girls were her responsibility. Whether they wanted to be or not.

She looked at Dawn, with tears in her eyes, not comprehending why her big sister and idol wasn't glad to be back. To be back with her. And Tuscany, with her defiant and angry eyes, trying to live in a world that hadn't asked for her or needed her. It was killing her. Hurting her more than the harshness and brightness of the world. It was these two girls… Young women… and not her friends that were reaching her the most. Making her hurt and feel the most. Them and … but she didn't want to go there. She tried to compose herself and address the group.

"I know that you guys are just trying to help ... but it's just, it's too much. And, and I, I can't take it any more. If you guys ... if you guys understood how it felt ... how it feels. It's like I'm dying, it…" She never finished the sentence. No body heard what she was saying. They were slumped on the ground unconscious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Huh," The first words that came out of Buffy's mouth. But she didn't know she was Buffy. In fact right now she didn't know a lot of things. Like where she was, who she was… who were these strange people. She jumped up cautiously and flipped the light switch. The harsh light filled the room and she watched the people in front of her stir.

Willow gasped and scurried away from Xander. Her face was blank and she didn't register who he was. Xander opened his eyes, took in Willow and smiled seductively.

"Hey," He said smoothly.

"Hey?" Willow was uncertain. Of… Of everything… especially the strange man hitting on her. There were laws against sexually harassment. Well she thought there were. She wasn't sure! Wasn't sure of anything.

Anya was yawning and Giles stretched and followed suit. They both froze, noticed each other and jerked away. Tara sat up slowly her eyes darting back and forward. Tuscany's head rose of her chest. The purple wizard hat still perched there, determined not to go away. She quickly realised she was tied up and wondered which one of these sicko's had bound her.

Spike stretched out on the counter in his sleep. He was having a good dream. Till he fell off and awoke contacting with the ground. He shrieked. Dawn sat up swiftly at the noise. Realising she knew nobody in the room panic rose and she huddled down like a frightened animal. It was dark outside and the now strangers stared warily at each other.

Surprisingly it was Dawn who spoke first, "who are you people."

Buffy saw the small girl in trouble and, completely oblivious to the fact this female was her little sister, moved toward her.

"Don't worry," Buffy said kneeling down.

"Please don't hurt me," Dawn pleaded quietly.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't know anyone here either," Buffy confessed.

"Yeah? Who are you?" Dawn's voice shook with nerves.

"I, uh..." Buffy stammered and her eyes searched the room as if hoping it would inspire some memories.

"Okay, who are you freaks?" Xander cried stumbling to his feet. He stared accusingly at the people in the room. Everyone was on their feet now except for Tuscany. Her eyes were narrowed and her face showed clearly that she was running over the events in her mind.

"You don't know me?" Willow demanded incredulously.

"Not a clue," Xander dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"But you were just all like, 'oh, hey.'" Willow tilted her head.

Xander placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah, 'cause I thought you were a girl and I'd remember, but..."

Willow grabbed her breasts, "Well, I am a girl!" She began indignantly, "I'm ... not sure ... who I am exactly, but..."

"Okay, why was I on the ground? And why are you all staring at me? Is this some kind of psych test? Am I getting paid for this?" Xander was becoming frantic.

"Chill out," Tuscany spoke for the first time. All heads turned towards her. She noticed all eyes on her and lowered her head muttering, "Psycho bastard."

"It's not just you. Does anyone remember anything?" Giles took control.

Everyone shock their heads.

"Well, maybe we all got ... terribly drunk and this is some sort of, uh, blackout," Giles had a weak smile. Tuscany raised an eyebrow. Tara looked confused.

"I don't think I drink," Dawn said slowly.

"Nah you look like a real booze head," Tuscany was being facetious.

"You're really a cynical one aren't you," Buffy snapped. Tuscany shut up.

"I-I don't see any booze. I don't feel any head bumps. I don't see Allen Funt," Anya gazed expectantly around the room.

"Who?" Giles questioned.

"Okay. I'm not panicking. I'm not. I'm not. Stop looking at me like I'm panicking!" Xander was obviously panicking.

"Hey, hey, take it easy, guy. Okay, no one's hurt, right? And, and none of us look all hatchety-murdery, so ... we're probably safe. Here. Wherever here is," Buffy tried to calm him down.

"Speak for your self," Tuscany sounded off, "I seem to be the only one tied up. I think you kidnapped me and planned to do... uh… experiments or kinky sex stuff."

"Oh right," Spike scoffed, "And the teenager and frantic boy over there led the attack."

"Hey I'm the one that's tied up," Tuscany protested.

"You know what I think? I think you're the bad guy and you were trying to rob us or something and we incapacitated you and tied you up," Spike said triumphantly.

"Then we all had a friendly nap together?" Tuscany laughed.

"Hey hey," Buffy interceded, "We don't know what happened and until we do YOU are staying tied up. Besides call me insane but I feel like you don't belong here with us."

"Look at this stuff on these shelves. Weird jars of weird stuff," Willow interrupted, "Weird books with weird covers, like _Magic for Beginners_. Oh!"

"This is a magic shop. A-a-a real magic shop," Tara stepped forward.

"Well, maybe that's it. Maybe something magic happened," Buffy surmised.

There was silence as they all turned to stare at Tuscany with the purple witch's hat. Tuscany looked up and took in what she could see of the hat. Then gazed back at the people in the room and figured out what they were thinking.

"Bugger off," She swore, "I'm Australian not Wiccan."

"Magic! Magic's all balderdash and chicanery. I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing. Except I seem to be British, don't I? Uh, and a man. With ... glasses. Well, that narrows it down considerably," Giles smiled.

"I don't like this," Dawn leaned closer to Buffy.

"It's okay, don't worry. We'll take care of each other," Buffy assured her.

"We'll all get our memory back, and it'll all be right as rain," Giles consoled them.

"Oh, listen to Mary Poppins. He's got his crust all stiff and upper with that Nancy-boy accent. You Englishmen are always so…" Spike paused, "Bloody hell! Sodding, blimey, shagging, knickers, bollocks, oh God! I'm English!"

"Mary poppins indeed," Tuscany muttered.

"Welcome to the nancy tribe," Giles cleaned his glasses.

"You don't suppose you and I ... we're not related, are we?" Spike looked unnerved.

"There is a ruggedly handsome resemblance," Anya examined the pair. Giles blushed with pride.

"And you do inspire a, um ... particular feeling of ... familiarity and ... disappointment," Giles said as the pair sized each other up, "older brother?"

"Father. Oh god how I must hate you," Spike gazed at him in disgust.

"What did I do?" Giles was stunned.

"There's always something. And what's with the trollop?" Spike pointed at Anya.

"Hey!" Anya cried.

"Her?" Giles looked doubtful.

"I saw you two, sleeping together."

"Resting together," Giles put up a defensive hand.

Anya noticed the shiny ring on her finger, "Look! It's ok. We're engaged. It's a lovely ring."

"Great! A tarty step mum whose half old daddy's age," Spike said cynically.

"Tarty?"

"Old? You little twerp I'm young enough to still get carded."

"Carded! Driver's licenses!" Willow exclaimed excitedly.

"I would check but I can't reach you know," Tuscany sulked.

"It's me! 'Alexander Harris.' Cute picture. Hey, I exist!"

Tuscany was looking around the room. She wasn't really paying attention to what was going on in the room. Willow and Tara had worked out their names and so had Randy. Him and Rupert were fighting. Dawn and Joan had decided they were sisters and were hugging. Tuscany didn't know her name but she felt powerful. She was looking at the magic books on the walls and something was adding up. She didn't belong among these people. Randy was telling Rupert that he never showed him affection.

"What's your name," Tara asked meekly. Tuscany realised she was talking about her.

"Don't get to close. She may put a spell on you," Giles warned.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic?" Randy questioned.

"Well I'm starting to add things up and I thinking it's possible."

"She can't be a witch," Willow professed, "Witches are old and ugly with warts."

"Common misconception," Tuscany answered with out thinking.

"There she admitted she was a witch," Xander pointed his finger.

"So burn me at a stake," Tuscany retorted.

"I bet she had something to do with the memory loss," Anya concluded.

"Well I find this all funny. And I don't really belong… I think. And I feel pretty powerful. So yeah I probably am a witch," Tuscany nodded thoughtfully before hastily adding, "but a good witch."

"Yeah we tied you up because you're Glenda of the munchkins," Spike laughed.

"Bite me Randy!"

"Well, we need to figure out what's going on. We need to get help," Buffy took command.

"Looks like Joan fancies herself the boss," Spike sighed. It felt familiar somehow.

"We have a kid here," Buffy gestured at Dawn.

"A teenager," Dawn corrected.

"A teenager," Buffy conceded, "And we have no idea what's wrong with us. I think a hospital's our best bet."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Uh, yes, let's, um, let's head out," Giles agreed.

"Any suggestions on how we're gonna get there?" Buffy asked as Willow and Xander offered their arms to each other and looked confused.

"Dad can drive. He's bound to have some classic midlife-crisis transport. Something red, shiny, shaped like a penis," Spike laughed and put his arm around Giles.

"Hey what about me?" Tuscany yelled after them, "I lost my memory too!"

"Hey witchy-poo, we ain't taking you anywhere after you removed our memory so nicely," Xander told her.

Buffy walked up to the witch," You're staying here. When we get our memories back we'll deal with you."

"If it's a magic problem the hospital isn't going to be much help," Tuscany told her.

Buffy leant close so she was nose to nose with the woman, "You think you can come in here where you don't belong and turn everything upside down with no consequence… you're very wrong."

'I don't even know my name… what kinda threat do you think I am?"

"You're T," Buffy pressed her finger hard against the necklace. And with that she walked to the door. Everyone had been waiting so Buffy pushed past she flung open the door. Two vampires stood on the threshold.

Everyone screamed!

**AN: nothing to say please review!**

**MD666**


	11. Tabula Rasa part 2

Allen Pitt – I got over the addiction. There was too much emphasis put upon it. Tuscany will probably spend the whole episode/chapters in the chair but for creative reasons.

Scorpian – Here I am with another update. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: same old same old**

**TABULA RASA (part 2)**

"Did you guys see that," Buffy gasped.

"No!" Tuscany called, "What happened?"

"Vampires," Spike answered.

"Maybe it's Halloween," Tara suggested hopefully.

"It doesn't feel like Halloween," Dawn whimpered.

"Even if it is, those guys are definitely not kids, and those are definitely not costumes. Randy's right. Looks like we have vampires," Xander asserted.

"Ha!" Tuscany snorted.

"You're sitting there tied to a chair for being a witch and you're saying ha to vampires?" Willows voice was slightly hysterical.

"Slayer!" one of the vampires growled.

"And they're definitely not knocking for candy," Xander whispered.

"Okay, doors, we need to check to see if there's other doors, a-and make sure they're locked and put large objects in front of them. Come on," Willow dragged away her boyfriend.

Buffy was confused, "Monsters are real. Did we know this?"

"I Honestly doubt you know much," Tuscany muttered from her chair.

Tara ignored her and answered, "I don't know, but we n-need our memories back. We have to get to a hospital."

"As, uh, proprietor of a magic shop, I propose we fight them. We can use things here in the shop, you know, magic ... tricks or whatever," Giles suggested and Anya stared at him adoringly.

"Let me out of this chair and I'll give them a taste of my medicine," Tuscany suggested.

"Dream on Dumbledore," Anya spoke. Tuscany pouted.

"Send out Spike!" The vampires demanded.

"They seem to want spikes," Giles was puzzled.

"Oh," Spike smiled having a revelation. He ran off and returned with stakes, "Let's give 'em these."

Giles beamed at his son, "Well done!"

Buffy selected a stake from the pile. She shifted the weight in her hand and for some reason it felt oddly familiar.

"But wait, what are they going to do with them?" Dawn looked worried.

"Slayer, come out and play!" The vampires were growing louder.

Tara gasped, "'Slay her,' that's just what they said before. Th-th-they're gonna use the spikes to…"

"To slay someone? A female someone! Who do those jerks think they are?" Buffy was indignant. Tuscany groaned at the woman's righteous nature and hung her head back mumbling about some one slaying her.

"Bloodsuckers. They kill by sucking blood. Take it easy, Joan," Anya reassured.

"You guys," Willow hissed.

"Trap door in the basement, it seems to lead to the sewer," Xander said in an undertone.

"Lets go," Anya commanded as Giles helped her to her feet.

At that particular time the door was kicked open by the vampires. Every one shrieked as they strode into the room looking right and left. Like predators. Buffy felt an overwhelming anger towards them, Spike felt an unexplainable kindred and Tuscany, expecting to welcome another creature of the darkness, just wanted to get up and kick their ass. But she was tied to a chair so she settled for yelling, "Take the little one." She thought that sufficiently fulfilled her role as the evil one.

The others ran for the back door but another vampire kicked it's way in.

Xander fell on his knees with his hands clasped, "Now I'm not sure what I am so bear with me here. Now I lay me down to sleep, uh, shabat Israel, uh, om, om."

The two vamps went right past the praying man and grabbed Buffy and Spike. The one holding Spike slammed him up against the bookcase.

"You owe us!" The vampire spoke through his teeth.

"Fine take your damn spikes," Spike having no idea what the vampire was talking about rushed to comply. He then tried to walk away. The vampire laughed and pulled him back.

"Don't be stupid."

Buffy meanwhile was dangling in the air but she was putting up a hell of a fight, "Get your hands off me, you son of a.." The vamps hand muffled her across her mouth.

"I said you owe us," The vamp increased the pressure on Spike's shoulder.

"Who, me?" Spike stuttered. He couldn't figure out why they wanted poor little Randy.

"You've got the boss's kittens!"

"Kittens?" Spikes face was a mixture of disgust and perplexion.

At that point Buffy bit down hard on the vampires hand. He yelped and dropped the petit blond. She ran at the other vampire pinning down Spike.

"Hey! Stay away from Randy!" And she drove the stake into his heart. She watched in amazement as the vampire turned to dust. What had happened? And how the hell did she know what to do.

The other vampire was pissed off as he watched his co-worker explode into ash. He advanced on Buffy who was still too shocked to notice. Tuscany did.

"By the dragons light,  
on this maiden's night,  
I call to thee to give me your might,  
by the power of three,  
I conjure thee,  
to protect all that,  
surrounds me,  
so mote it be,  
so mote it be!"

Tuscany's voice rang out loud. The vampire was thrown away from Buffy.

"Whoa!" Dawn stated.

"What did you two just do?" Willow demanded.

"I don't know but it was cool," Buffy was grinning. Tuscany wasn't.

"It felt wrong. Like I didn't know where it came from," Tuscany mused more to herself than any one else.

"The boss ain't gonna like this! I'll be back. And I won't be alone!" The vampire panicked and ran. Spike leapt forward and secured the door and the metal casing.

"I think I know why Joan's the boss. I'm like a superhero or something!" Buffy grinned widely. She liked this feeling of extreme power.

"And I think I know why she's tied to a chair," Giles said slowly walking towards Tuscany.

"Hey what's her name any way?" Xander queried.

"I can hear you, you know," Tuscany snapped, "And we don't remember right."

"Probably your own fault," Xander sulked.

"She has a T pendant round her neck," Anya observed, "It's pretty."

"Should we gag her?" Buffy addressed the room, "I mean we just saw what happened then."

"I don't think it was necessary," Giles was surprised by his lack of cautiousness. He had a feeling deep down that he was a man to cover all bases but he also had a gut feeling that she wouldn't do anything to harm them.

"Truthfully I couldn't do anything. I don't remember any spells. That one must have been brought out by the danger. Like your obvious super hero skills," Tuscany surmised.

"Fine. But you are staying tied up," Buffy relented.

"Cause you'll kick my ass other wise," Was Tuscany's sardonic reply.

"Yes! And take that stupid hat off. It's irritating me," Buffy reached forward and swooped the large purple hat off.

"Oddly I feel better with it off."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They've been out there for hours," Tuscany whined.

"Please make her be silent," Giles winced and put a hand to his head.

"You're the one who said don't bother gagging her, Dad," Spike glared at his father.

"Okay. I've got a plan," Buffy turned away from the window to face her new found friends, sister and arch nemeses.

"I'm all ears," Xander joked nervously.

"They seem to want Randy. And I seem to be pretty strong. Wicked strong. So, you guys go through the sewers to get to the hospital, and Randy and I'll give the monsters a run for their money," Buffy finished with a large grin.

"That's your plan?" Spike stared in disbelief.

"Yes," Buffy told him with a look of growing disappointment.

"Right," Spike let the word trail off.

"I'm not leaving the shop. I have to protect the cash register, and ... do some spells," Anya perked up.

"Oh. Well, magic might help, yes, it's worth a shot," Giles put a hand on his fiancées arm.

"And I can't exactly crawl through the tunnels," Tuscany said.

"Fine. Rupert, you and Anya stay in the show. Alex, you told me there was a back room? Let's lock our friend up there. Dawn I want you to stand guard."

"Me?" Dawn squeaked.

"Her?" Tuscany was insulted.

"Yes," Buffy's voice left no room for argument, "All right. You work on that then. We need to go. Ready, Randy?"

"Ready, Joan," He nodded. The pair bolted out the door. Xander quickly locked it behind them.

Willow, Tara and Xander made their way out the back. Giles, Anya and Dawn all moved Tuscany to the back room. Then they locked Dawn and Tuscany in a room together.

"Well," Tuscany had a big wolfishgrin on her face, "This should be fun."

**AN: This chapter was big on exposition so next chapter is gonna be completely different because it will focus on Tuscany and Dawn alone in a room! It will be more exciting but I had to get there. Plus this chapter introduced something interesting about Tuscany. You probably picked up on it and went huh? But it was intentional. Please review or at least let me know if you read it or not! Thanks!**

**MD666**


	12. Tabula Rasa part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**TABULA RASA (part 3)**

Tuscany and Dawn eyed each other off. Dawn was quietly terrified of being left alone in the room with a tied up witch and Tuscany was vaguely insulted that Dawn had been chosen for her guard.

Dawn was clutching a large book to her chest. It was called _Magical icons throughout the ages_. Giles had thrust into her arms when he had locked the pair in there together with firm instructions to go through all the witches whose name began with T.

"So what do you wanna do?" Tuscany asked trying unsuccessfully to swing her legs.

Dawn ignored her and sank to the ground next to the door. She opened the book and with last furtive glance at Tuscany began reading.

"Who you reading about?" Tuscany demanded, undeterred by Dawn's silence.

"Tallulah," Dawn made a face, "And I'm pretty sure it's not you."

"Why's that," Tuscany twisted her hands in the ropes.

"She's dead and she used to use the eye balls of demons to do her spells," Dawn was grossed out.

"How do you know I don't do that?" Tuscany asked indignantly.

"Call me crazy but I have this gut instinct that you aren't a psycho," A flash of confusion crossed Dawn's face, "In fact I sort of feel a relation to you."

"Maybe you're evil?" Tuscany suggested pulling her arm a bit harder and trying to keep her face straight.

"No. I'm Joan's sister and she's like a super hero," Dawn was adamant.

"It's all about Joan isn't it," Tuscany suggested bitterly. She tried manoeuvring her arm out of the constraints again.

Dawn noticed the twitch. "Are you trying to escape?" Dawn demanded crankily.

"No," There was a disbelieving pause, "Yes, alright, I was. Not that there was much point. These knots are done to damn well."

Dawn shot her a suspicious glare, "I'm gonna keep reading."

Tuscany gave her a fake smile before slumping down and sulking.

"Oh I think I found you," Dawn exclaimed excitedly.

"Who?" Tuscany sat back up interested.

"Tuscana. She was only a baby when she showed signs of intuitive magic. She was adopted by an English coven… oh," Dawn's face fell.

"What? Oh what?"

"After the fire Tuscana was lost. It is generally accepted that she perished in the blaze," Dawn finished the passage.

"I guess that's not me then," Tuscany's voice wavered.

Dawn looked at the witch and was surprised to find the look of distress on her face.

"Hey what's up?" Dawn asked.

"I don't remember who I am," Tuscany mused defeated.

"Well know of us do," Dawn pointed out.

"But to a degree you know who you are. Out there it felt like I knew everyone and I didn't belong."

"We all kinda agreed that it was probably because you're our arch nemesis or something," Dawn said softly.

"But I didn't hate any of them. I just didn't belong," Tuscany sighed. Dawn watched the dejected witch.

"I know what you mean," Dawn confessed, "I know Joan is my sister but on a level I felt no connection with her. And I felt so alone in that room. It was… interesting."

The pair examined each other for a long moment.

"I feel like I know you," Tuscany stated, "like we are alike."

"Maybe I'm your sister as well," Dawn burst out randomly.

Tuscany raised an eyebrow, "Right. Because Joan and I are so similar. We don't really look alike."

"But I feel like I'd follow you. Not out of love like Joan but out of obligation."

"Maybe you work for me?" Tuscany joked. Dawn's face was serious.

"You mean like a minion?" Dawn asked.

Tuscany shrugged, "Sure."

There was a scream and something White squeezed under the door.

"Is that a Rabbit?" Tuscany demanded. Dawn watched it incredulously as it hopped to the other side of the room and cowered.

"What the fuck are they up to on the other side of the door?" Tuscany snapped.

"No idea," Dawn answered before turning back to the witch, "So I'm working for you. Do you think that makes me a witch?"

"Unlikely. I don't think I'd have a magically inclined minion. It's like a magic code that I can't have a servant who has any chance of surpassing me magically…. I think."

"I'm not a servant," Dawn retorted, "and minion doesn't feel right."

"Accomplice?" Tuscany offered.

"I like it," Dawn, "And Joan is?"

"Not our enemy," Tuscany concluded quickly, "We're not against her. God this sounds so ridiculous."

"No it's not. I know what you mean. It's like we're not against her but we're on the same level and she's not," Dawn tried to articulate the elusive feeling.

"Maybe she found out that you were my accomplice and tied me up so she could beat me up," Tuscany suggested.

"Maybe."

"Maybe I should be let out of this chair," Tuscany indicated her chaffed wrists.

"Oh right," Dawn bustled over to help Tuscany out of the chair. With a combination of Dawn untying and Tuscany's wrist twisting the witch soon stood free.

"Now lets find out what Rupert and Anya have been up to," Tuscany nodded at the door. With a swift well-aimed kick the door came off the hinges. That was a slight understatement. It flew really. The door flew of its hinges. Tuscany saw the door disappear across the other side of the shop.

"I didn't know I could do that," She admitted to Dawn, "I thought maybe the lock would come off not the entire door."

"It looked cool," Dawn assured her.

A scary demon thing confronted them. Both girls screamed. The thing swung its head in their direction. It's eyes were the milky blue of a blind creature. It ambled towards them relying on hearing and smell to direct it. It growled loudly like a lion.

"Move," Tuscany commanded and pushed Dawn towards the counter. She literally picked up the smaller girl and put her over the top and swung over herself. Right between Giles and Anya who were glaring at each other.

"How did you get untied?" Giles inquired in hushed tones.

"That's not important. Can we focus on the horrible beast," Tuscany hissed back.

"How did it get here?" Dawn wanted to know.

"This lunatic woman!" Giles gestured at Anya.

Anya scowled, "Don't blame me, you snobby, snotty, thinks he's so great kind of jerk ... and I feel compelled to take some vengeance on you." She hit him hard on the back of the head. Tuscany and Dawn winced.

"Ow! God, no wonder I'm leaving you!" Giles snapped. There was a particularly loud growling as the three women stared at him in shock. Anya appeared devastated.

"What?"

"One-way ticket to London, and out of this engagement!" Giles flashed a plane ticket.

Dawn and Tuscany exchanged looks, both felt rather embarrassed to be caught between them

"Of all the nerve," Anya whispered furious. She yanked her engagement ring of and threw it at Giles. She missed and the ring went out over the counter. There was a loud growl close by.

"Now look at what you've done! That thing is gonna eat my ring," Anya was teary.

"Hey! Can we focus on the monster?" Tuscany cried quietly. Right then a white fluff ball hopped by. There was a sudden thunderclap and the girls looked up to be confronted by a green cloud.

"I don't wanna know," Dawn put her head in her hands.

"I think I found a spell," Giles exclaimed.

"Well don't just tell us about it," Tuscany prodded.

"Fatas ... venga ... mata ... waray!" there was silence

Slowly and hesitantly they all stood up. There was no cloud, bunnies or blind demon. Anya rushed out from behind the counter to pick up her ring.

Tuscany and Dawn moved to sit on the counter as they watched the pair face each other.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Giles said slowly.

"No. Rupy, I'm sorry. You were right. That was the wrong book," Anya said. Tuscany snorted.

"Yes, it was. But I'm, I'm still sorry," Giles took of his glasses and cleaned them.

"Don't leave me," Anya pleaded desperately.

"Oh Anya," Giles pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. Dawn cheered. Tuscany smiled.

They both jumped of the counter and did a little victory dance. They caught each other's eyes and stopped.

"I don't feel like a very dignified powerful witch," Tuscany said.

"And I don't feel like a minion slash accomplice," Dawn admitted.

"At least we survived," Tuscany smiled broadly.

"You still don't know who you are," Dawn reluctantly pointed out.

Tuscany shrugged, "I got you to help."

Dawn hugged the older woman impulsively. Tuscany hugged her back

There was a blinding flash of light and the pair sprung apart. Anya and Giles separated instantaneously.

"Oh dear," Giles murmured.

Giles couldn't look Anya in the eyes when he said, "So we agree it was Willow?"

"She brought up the memory spell," Anya reflected, "so it stands to reason."

Dawn was watching the three grown-ups clean. She looked at Tuscany coldly. With no memory she had connected more to Tuscany more than Buffy. It was wrong.

"Guess it just really awry," Tuscany assumed. They were dancing around the real issue of Willow's magic. They knew that this couldn't continue.

At that point the door burst open and Buffy strode in, "Dawn are you ok."

"Yeah," Dawn said quietly.

"Tuscany?" Buffy asked catching her little sister off guard.

"Fine. I mean my wrists have felt better but hey," Tuscany managed a weak grin and rotated her arm.

"You stopped that other vampire from attacking me," Buffy remembered.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten," Giles turned around, "You used magic."

"I think I can guess how you forgot," Tuscany offered with a smirk. Anya and Giles turned red.

"Dawn we best be getting home," Buffy motioned to the youngest Summers, "Coming Tuscany?"

"If it's alright Buffy I'd like to talk some more about her magical powers," Giles intervened.

"Sure," Buffy agreed and left. She looked tense.

"She's in a bad mood," Tuscany muttered to Giles.

Giles didn't comment, "Obviously since I'm leaving I can't test you and honestly I wouldn't know where to start. There is no record of a slayer possessing magical ability. I'll consult a coven and be in contact. That's is all I can think of to do."

"That's fine Giles. But I think I'll leave you and Anya to clean," She winked and left. As she exited the magic box she ran into Spike.

"Hey," Tuscany said simply. Spike seemed a bit lost for words. The day had been crazy.

"So the powerful witch is out of the chair," He attempted to make a joke.

"Don't start with me Randy or I'll tell your daddy," Tuscany teased.

"Hey below the belt," Spike placed a hand over his heart.

"What you up to?" Tuscany asked as they set into an easy pace down the street.

"Checking on you. Slayer had a bit of a break down when she got her memory back," Spike mused and searched his pockets for a smoke before realising that he was wearing the tweed suit still.

"That's nice of you."

"Anything interesting happen?" Spike asked referring to the whole affair.

"Giles and Anya hooked up, there was bunnies and a demon and Dawn and I bonded which totally freaked her out."

"Bonding over bondage," Spike joked.

"Oh god!" Tuscany rolled her eyes, "That was the worst joke ever!"

They were outside the Summers house.

"Looks like Red stuffed up bad this time," Spike was serious now.

"Yeah. Who knows what will happen," Tuscany wondered but she secretly had a good idea.

"Well I better go," Spike shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, of course," Tuscany agreed, "Thanks for checking on me."

"No problem Convict," Spike swaggered off.

"Spike!" Tuscany called after him. Spike paused and faced the younger slayer.

"Yeah?"

"Love the suit," And she ran back into the house.

Tuscany moved quickly through the house. She avoided rooms until she got to Buffy's. She moved through to the window and swiftly climbed out onto the roof.

From her position she could see out over the neighbour hood. And she knew that night things had changed completely in the Summer's house.

**AN: This chapter didn't feel right somehow but I felt it necessary to get it up** **since as there was that big gap with the broken down computer. Please read and review and be gentle.**

**MD666**


	13. Smashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What's on your mind?" Tuscany had her hands in her pockets. Spike was unusually quite tonight and Tuscany found this perplexing. Normally he could talk the hind off a horse. Tonight he was contemplative.

"Nothin'" he answered curtly. Tuscany snorted. She didn't believe him for a second but she dropped it. Spike didn't strike her as the kind of guy that would benefit from friendly prodding. They were patrolling the graveyard while Buffy took the streets.

Tuscany was worried about her older sister. In fact she was worried about both her sisters. Since Giles had left and Tara had separated from Willow things were tense. Buffy had been going off for increasingly longer periods of time 'to think.'

Dawn had been hiding up in her room and only coming out occasionally to eat and glare at Tuscany. Like it was her fault somehow. Tuscany knew what her issue was. They had bonded very well when no body could remember who they were. That really irked her.

Tuscany supposed she could begrudge her siblings wanting thinking time. Tuscany had been reflecting on the strange fact that she could do magic. Giles had given her and odd look and told her he would be in touch very soon! She could tell it all from his expression that she wasn't meant to be able to do that. That there had never been any evidence to suggest a slayer could tap into the magic's.

Spike stirred impatiently at her side.

"What?" Tuscany demanded irritably. He was entitled to his secrets but if he was going to make it so bloody obvious that something was wrong he damn well better let her in and let her know what was going down.

"I'm going to find Buffy," He replied simply and stalked off, his black coat billowing behind him. Tuscany shook her head and sighed. Something had changed.

Tuscany patrolled for another hour then headed back to the Summers house. Things were dead in the graveyard and she felt like a good long sleep would do her the world of good.

She walked inside. To her surprise there was a strange girl curled up on the couch eating cookies and watching the TV. Buffy was talking to her.

"Gatorade has a new flavour. Blue." Buffy was explaining.

"Hey?' Tuscany made her presence unknown.

"And I have a sister. Another one! Tuscany meet Amy. Amy Tuscany."

Tuscany raised a hand in greeting. She had heard that name before but it had been mentioned in reference to a rat.

"See? Head spinning. People getting frozen ... Willow's dating girls ... and did you hear about Tom and Nicole?"

Buffy and Tuscany exchanged concerned looks.

"People are getting frozen?" Buffy asked concerned.

Amy nodded and turned up the volume on the TV.

"...In critical yet stable condition as local authorities continue their investigation into the robbery that left one man frozen solid," a TV reporter was saying. When Amy turned around both Summers girls were gone.

"And I thought it would be a boring night," Tuscany groaned on their way to the museum.

"I wish," Buffy muttered recalling her encounter with Spike.

There was a large crowd out the front of the museum. Between the two girls they managed to push their way to the front of the queue.

"I hate being short," Buffy said.

"I could give you a leg up," Smirked the taller Tuscany. Buffy chose to ignore her.

Tuscany's eyes widened as the man was wheeled out. This had to be the work of some monster. Buffy's face was one of grim determination. Here was a chance to prove she didn't need Giles.

"I'm gonna go all Nancy Drew and see if I can interrogate one of the police man and find out what was stolen," Tuscany elbowed her way forward. Buffy watched her go and then tried to inconspicuously inspect the surrounding grounds. There may be clues.

Tuscany all but begged and flashed her breast at the officer to get him to reveal what had happened but he remained tight lipped. Eventually she gave up and went seeking Buffy.

She didn't have to look hard. Buffy came stalking out of the crowd and seized Tuscany's elbow. She looked royally pissed off.

"Should I even ask?" Tuscany began. Buffy shook her head with a grimace. Tuscany allowed herself to be led away by a sulking Buffy. If she had looked back she would have seen a grinning Spike watching the slayers leave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tuscany was lying on her back in the Magic box with a book hovering inches from her face concealing the fact she actually had her eyes closed. She was over looking up frosty monsters from the deep.

"Here. Says the guard's definitely gonna live," Willow stated excitedly.

"He's all thawed out, says they used hair-dryers. Huh." Xander sounded mildly interested in that last fact.

"Everything slowed down. His nervous system, circulatory system. He's still unconscious," Willow clucked sympathetically.

Anya made a loud whine. Tuscany lowered her book and looked up.

"Anya?" Buffy eyed the ex-demon.

"It's such a pain. The text I wanted, Giles took it with him. He has this thing that ... owning a book makes it like his property."

"Evil English man!" Tuscany declared closing her eyes again.

"What should we do, should we call him? It's like the middle of last night there. Or maybe it's tomorrow. Anyone remember how that works?" Buffy asked anxiously looking around from face to face. Her resolve to face this problem without his aid was rapidly fading.

"That's okay, no one freak. We'll just do it another way," Willow reached for her bag. Tuscany's eyes sprang open at the mention of magic. Xander glanced nervously from slayer to slayer.

"I-I don't think we need to resort to ... I mean..." Buffy spluttered attempting intervention.

Willow pulled out a laptop. Every breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"Oh hey cool," Buffy endorsed the technology.

"All right, back to basics. A little old-fashioned state-of-the-art hacker action," Xander grinned at his fiancée who nodded encouragingly.

"That's great, Will, I haven't seen you do that in a long time," Buffy was smiling now and Tuscany had actually moved from the floor to a chair. Maybe Willow had learnt her lesson when Tara left her.

The keyboard glowed white and willow's eyes became blank and unfocused. Tuscany had been very wrong. She looked quickly at Buffy but her eyes were fixated on her friend.

"I-I don't remember that part," Buffy commented blankly.

"It's quicker. It'll just take me a sec to go through the files. Okay. Internal police report," Willow continued speaking. Tuscany put her head in her hands whilst the others shifted uncomfortably.

"A diamond was stolen from the museum last night. A big one. On loan from the British museum. They're withholding information to smoke out the criminals. Oh! It's pretty. There's a picture," Willow grinned with success.

"Well, is it a, a supernatural diamond? You know, like, healing powers, or, or good-lucky?" Buffy tried to focus on anything other than the magic.

"Or cursing?" Tuscany asked.

"Diamonds are excellent for cursing," Anya agreed.

"Lets keep looking shall we," Willow's hands glowed brighter.

"Well, you know, I am kinda beat, and I bet you that's tiring, that ... thing you're doing there..." Xander finished lamely with a very fake yawn.

"Guys, I'm fine. What's the deal with," Willow asked confused.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Anya finally snapped, "This is bizarre. You're all, 'la la la!' with, with the magic, and the not talking, like everything's normal, when we all know that Tara up and left you and now everyone's scared to say anything to you. Except me."

Tuscany gave her an encouraging look while Xander shook his head exasperated.

"Guys ... it's okay. It's hard ... but I-it's better this way. Little things just ... starting taking over, things that didn't matter, but we saw them differently, so ... they got blown out of proportion. And, this time away will help us sort through things. Really. Now, let's just keep working on this. I don't wanna leave Amy alone in the house so long," That wasn't true but now she knew how her friends really felt she needed to escape.

"Hows she adjusting," Xander asked desperately changing the subject. Anya looked at him annoyed.

'It's hard to say. It's a lot to take in. I keep expecting her to do, like, ratty stuff, you know, licking her hands clean, shredding newspaper, leaving little pellets in the corner," Willow gave a small smile.

"Lets definitely not leave Amy alone in the house too long," Buffy said with a wry look.

Willow left and they watched her.

"Should we really let her leave?" Tuscany asked nervously.

"She's my best friend and I trust her enough not to hurt anyone," Buffy defended the absent witch.

Anya however caught Tuscany's eye and what passed was darkly significant and for the first time Tuscany got the sense that Anya was in fact 2 thousand years old.

The time passed uneventfully and slowly. Tuscany was slowly descending into a sleepy stupor again when Xander cried out, "Aha! I got it! Uh, here's our villain right here!"

Buffy didn't look up and Anya shook her head.

"What?" Xander asked confused.

"That's a D & D manual sweetie," Anya patiently informed him. Tuscany stifled a giggle.

"No but it could," Xander began desperately grasping at straws.

"Let's face it, we're not gonna find this thing because it doesn't exist. There's no such thing as a frost monster who eats diamonds," Anya proclaimed.

"Well, maybe he doesn't eat them. You know, maybe he just ... thinks they're pretty…" Buffy looked hopeful for a second before Tuscany's incredulous look made her slam the book shut.

"We suck!" She announced.

"Maybe we just need Giles," Tuscany tried making her sister feel better.

"We need new brains. What's up with Willow?" Xander wanted to know.

"Out with Amy I guess," Buffy sighed.

"Great someone to do more magic with," Anya grunted.

"Amy's a witch?" Tuscany stopped pretending to read the book in front of her.

"Well she used to be a rat," Xander tried to explain but shrugged after he realised Tuscany wasn't getting it.

"At least she's not all cooped up and crying. That's forward momentum. Now, I know that I don't ... know everything that happened with her and Tara, but it…" Buffy struggled with words.

"Tara thought Willow was using too much magic and she's not the only one," Xander said firmly.

"Finally a confession," Tuscany said relieved. Anya looked similarly thankful.

"I know. But I-I think she'll be fine. You know, it's, it's Willow. She of the level head," Buffy stated in what Tuscany thought was a pathetic attempt to reassure herself and others.

"Well, those are the ones you have to watch out for the most. Responsible types," Anya said nodding. Buffy started emphatically.

"Right, she might go crazy and start alphabetising everything," Buffy joked weakly.

"I'm serious. Responsible people are ... always so concerned with ... being good all the time, that when they finally get a taste of being bad ... they can't get enough. It's like all kablooey," Anya gestured.

"That's not true," Buffy protested in an odd tone.

"Okay, not kablooey, more like bam," Anya continued missing the point.

"It's human nature, Buff. Will's getting a taste of something powerful, way bigger than her," Xander explained.

"Yeah, she was getting out of control with it before Tara left, and now that she's gone..." Anya trailed off with the promise of something worse.

"It' gotta be seductive. Just giving and going wild," Xander finished. Tuscany hadn't said anything. She was busy watching the interesting and surprising expression on her sister's face. It all begged the question: what had Buffy been considering giving in to?

"Okay. Okay, we'll, we'll keep an eye. But we can't assume that everybody's getting seduced, you know, sometimes…" Buffy was getting defensive. Then the phone rang.

Buffy sprang to answer it. Xander went back to his book of D&D but Anya and Tuscany kept a close eye on Buffy's phone call. All three of the narrowed their eye's in confusion when Buffy mentioned Spike's name and lowered her voice to a whisper. When she hung up she looked flustered and perplexed.

"So, what did Captain Peroxide want?" Xander asked.

"Nothing! You know, he just, you know, wanted to see if I-I wanted to patrol, for, for the, the monster. But I, I told him that I ... would ... not," Buffy bit her lip.

"I think we shoukd call it a night, Gtuscany suggested and it was met with enthusiasim. They all scrambled to leave the shop. They had spent too much time in there today. Outside Buffy tugged on a denim jacket.

Tuscany dismissed her self and left before the conversation could continue. She had spent a lot of time with these people today and felt like it was time for some alone time.

She entered the graveyard and realised how much she was dying for a fight with anything or anyone. The people in her life now made her very existence too stressful.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped straight into a robed figure.

Tuscany looked up startled to stare at a what she now realised was a vamp.

"Oh thank god," She breathed. I get to fight she thought to herself. She went to charge the vamp but he held up a hand.

Tuscany stoped confused.

'What!" she demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you that is all," he had an odd accent.

"Um is this a new age vamp thing?'

"I'm not 'new age' on the contary I'm ages old," the vamp inclined his head.

"I'll hazard a guess. Dracula?"

"How did you guess?" Dracula asked smoothly.

"You talk like a pansy. Didn't Buffy kill you?"

"I can't truly be killed," Dracula didn't elaborate.

"So are you here to kill me, her or everyone," Tuscany sounded flippant but she was remembering the story Giles had told her about Dracula and Buffy's fight.

"I just wanted… to talk,' Dracula bowed his head.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a lot of trouble?" Tuscany mumbled.

AN: well I the next chapter is gonna be solely about Tuscany. I thought it was appropriate. Lots of characters are going to discover things. Buffy discovers sex with Spike and Willow discovers Rack. And obviously Dracula is alive because I said he could be! Any one who reads my other stories they will all be updated in the next three days. First time I've had time in ages.

**MD666**


	14. Dracula

**DISCLAIMER: nada belongs to me.**

**DRACULA**

"You don't have the faintest clue about your background, do you?" Dracula caressed Tuscany's cheek gently.

Tuscany stepped back out of his reach and glared at him, "What ARE you talking about?"

"Your past, your present… your future," Dracula continued in an even voice.

"Well that would suggest I knew nothing," Tuscany pointed out with a roll of her eyes.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know anything?" Dracula asked with a smile.

"Ok I'm over this. I'm gonna stake you right now," Tuscany lifted her stake.

Dracula held up his irritating hand, "Can not be killed remember." His accent was lilting and Tuscany realised she had only two choices: Die or listen.

She knew which one she found more attractive and leant against the gravestone, "Talk all you want. I've got all night."

"I want to teach you. Things that you should know but never got the chance. To put it simply I want to be a watcher figure," Dracula put the proposition out there.

"Because you aren't evil?" Tuscany said sarcastically but she was beginning to find his eyes mesmerising.

"How do you know you aren't? Do you know where the power stems from?" He stroked her neck gently. Tuscany repressed a shiver.

"Not from a vampire," She guessed carefully.

"Buffy knows. Buffy saw," He whispered in her ear.

"Then I'll ask Buffy," Tuscany snapped feeling her resolve come flooding back.

"So you can live in your shadow? No slayer can bear that. Look at what happened to Faith," Dracula suggested.

"What do you mean," Tuscany demanded suspiciously.

"I mean she could not stand to be the second slayer. So she went the other way to achieve her own glory. You don't want to end up like Faith do you?"

"What can I do?" But Tuscany's voice lacked any real bite now.

"You have something else, my darling. Magic," Dracula paused dramatically.

"Giles told me that," Tuscany said.

"But can Giles tell you everything Tuscana?"

"That witch died in an English coven. I was adopted by… by Australians," Tuscany stammered.

"Yes but not till you were one and a half. And I'll wager you probably caused the fire. Instinctive witches are dangerous. They have no control!" Dracula was winning his fight with her.

"You're a vampire!" Tuscany repeated desperately trying to understand why she was under his thrall so simply, "You can't train me for good."

"But I can train you. It is up to you where you direct your force," Dracula cupped her face.

Tuscany stood up defiantly, "This is crazy. You're a vampire!" and she made to stride away but she turned straight into Dracula.

"What about William?" Dracula asked softly.

"What about Spike?"

"Evil. Vampire. Soulless. And yet you feel emotion growing towards him," Dracula's fingers danced sensually along her neck.

"That's not the same," Tuscany breathed.

"Is it not?" Dracula asked. He was now standing behind her and Tuscany compulsively closed her eyes.

"Well not entirely," Tuscany managed.

Dracula's arms extended around her body.

"Just a taste will let you see," He offered, "Then you will have a choice."

His wrist was just in front of her face. Tuscany had lost all her will. She nodded mutely.

Dracula used one of his long nails to slice his wrist and the blood that came forward was thick and red. Tuscany tentatively touched it with her tongue. At the same time Dracula sunk his fangs into her neck.

She gasped but barely noticed as series of images flooded her mind.

The first slayer standing proud and angry. Glaring at her. How dare she let a vampire touch her? But the first slayer didn't understand that Tuscany was driven by curiosity. What she saw didn't make sense and was certainly not in chronological order. She was also vaguely aware of a pull at her neck.

Dracula broke the embrace first. He was old and could visit the temptation to devour all the slayers blood. He blew soft air onto the wound he had inflicted.

"Now my dear you have been tasted. You have tasted also the stem of your power. I'm offering a chance to discover what it all means," Dracula smiled slowly.

Tuscany couldn't answer though. She was very tempted but the logical side of her brain was demanding she think things over. Morally she should say no but she couldn't outright. Not now. Her head was still reeling.

"Just think about it," He offered sensing her confused state, "I'll be back."

And then he was gone.

Tuscany stood shivering for a while in the graveyard before she realised the sun was peaking over the horizon. How long had she been under his influence?

Tuscany knew that she had been in real danger this evening but she still wouldn't dismiss the idea of having Dracula as a tutor. Angel to a degree had been Buffy's and Spike had certainly taught both of them a thing or two. But Dracula… he was something else. He was proving to be determinedly immortal.

Tuscany sighed. Why couldn't anything in this damn town be easy?

**AN: short chappy I know but I'm in a rush and I didn't feel like adding useless bits when I could simply have done that. So should Tuscany accept him? It's not a smart thing to do but hey when are characters in stories always smart. Give me your opinion please.**

**MD666**


	15. Wrecked

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything and thanks for the buffy transcript must go to Joan the English Chick! No idea who, but her request was that she was named if the transcript was used so I'm honouring that! Thanks!

**Wrecked**

Tuscany opened the door to the beautiful smell of pancakes. Either Dawn, Willow or Buffy had gotten a taste for cooking in the last 24 hours. She rubbed her eyes. Served her right for spending all night out thinking about the offer Dracula had made her. A chance to gain power or at least understand hers. With her surprising magical abilities showing up that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Her fingers traced the delicate puncture wounds on her neck. A taste he had called it. And his theory about her being the witch from the coven. Instinctive magic. It was all too insane for Tuscany to deal with right now. All she wanted was some food, a shower and to crash.

She walked into the kitchen where Tara and Dawn stood pouring batter into a frying pan.

"Hey Tara," Tuscany tried to hide the surprise in her voice at seeing the sweet witch. She hadn't been around much since Willow left.

"Hi Tuscany," she replied. Dawn avoided her sister's eyes.

"It's good to see you," Tuscany said earnestly, caught another whiff of the pancakes and said with more emphasis, "very good to see you."

"Only because I come bearing food?" Tara joked.

"One of the many reasons. So how come you're here for breakfast?" Tuscany asked leaning against the bench.

"Well I didn't want to leave Dawn here by herself at night so I st..."

"Alone. What about Willow or Buffy?" Tuscany cut in, eyes narrowing.

"They didn't come home," Dawn spoke for the first time exchanging a worried glance with Tara.

"Shit… shiver," Tuscany amended while Dawn rolled her eyes, "If I'd known I would have come home."

"Patrolling?" Tara asked putting a shaped pancake on a plate and handing it to the slayer.

"Yeah. Bad guy got a little rough," Tuscany answered eyeing the pancake for a full second before it disappeared down her throat.

"I can see," Dawn gestured to her sister's throat. Tuscany avoided her eyes. At that moment the door opened and Willow and Amy came spilling through into the house. Both looked very happy and slightly drunk.

"It'll wear off in a day or…" Willow paused as she saw the three females in the kitchen. Her eyes widened and the look of pain was obvious on her face as she looked at her ex-lover. Tuscany and Dawn shared a moment of camaraderie as they both felt the hurt the witches were experiencing.

"Hey," willow managed in a breathy voice. Amy peered over her shoulder confused.

"Hey. I just ... B-Buffy and Tuscany didn't come home last night ... either, so..." Tara stammer was back in full force and she couldn't quite make the sentence. She looked down and obviously battled the blush that spread up her cheeks.

Willow shot a quick look at Tuscany before turning back to Tara. She struggled to find something to say. Amy moved at her back and provided her with a topic. "uh ... this is Amy. Amy, Tara, Tara, Amy."

"How you doing?" Amy said softly, sensing the unease within the household. She didn't know what had happened between Tara and Willow.

"Fine, I ... I'd b-better g-get going," Tara turned to run out the door. Tuscany winced and Dawn looked distraught. It was clear Tara had gotten the wrong idea about Amy and Willow's relationship.

Willow realised that too because she practically shouted, "Amy! Amy the rat?"

Willow glanced back at Amy and muttered, "Sorry."

"No. That's fair. I was a rat!"

Tara looked at the pair possibly even more confused about the rat fact than about the lover aspect, "When?" Dawn hovered by the frying pan trying to focus on cooking and Tuscany was looking at her food like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Neither liked where this conversation was going. The only good thing that could be gained from this was an excuse not to think about Dracula. Any distraction was a good one.

"Last night. It's nuts, everything's different. I mean the Bronze, for one thing. And Willow! She's a freaking amazing witch," Amy grinned broadly. Both Summers sisters looked up sharply. Both had a look on their face, which said they would have liked to either block Tara's ears and go 'La la la' and hope she didn't hear about the magic, and throttling Amy or turning her back into a rat.

To make things worse Amy finished with, "couldn't even keep up with her last night."

"Amy," Willow pleaded, her tone low. Tara's eyes were hardening.

Amy mistook Willow for being modest, "No, it's true! I mean, I can do some transmography, but she is messing with dimensions and everything, it was awesome! This blowhard dude, first she made his mouth disappear? Thank god. And then…" She finally noticed the demeanour of every other person in the room, "I'm talking too much. Sorry. It's just been ... you know ... me and a bag of pellets for the last few years, so..."

"No, it's, it's fine. It's just, um, I, I re-really need to go," She turned and managed a weak smile at Dawn before leaving.

"Tara, uh, you left some stuff upstairs, it's in…." Willow's called after her, her face falling. Dawn looked like she was moments away from crying.

"I'll get them later," She replied as she walked faster.

Willow couldn't' contain it any longer and released an anguished cry, "Tara!"

But Tara was gone. She was replaced by a confused Buffy. She was covered in bruises and limping. Tuscany jumped off the bench and went to her big sister.

"Buffy! Uh, where were you, are you okay?" Dawn asked her panic showing slightly.

"I'm fine," Buffy tried to reassure her.

"You're not, you're all sore and limpy. And Tuscany came in with a bite on her neck," Dawn babbled.

"I, I'm not ... sore, I just...I had a fight, you know, the ... all-nighter kind. And Tuscany came home with a what?"

Tuscany tilted her head, "Vamp got a little passionate before I made him dust."

Buffy nodded clearly distracted, "Yeah so we both had vamp fights last night!"

"Figured. I knew that's why you didn't call. So, what's the big bad? Uh, should we be worried," Dawn sounded calm again.

"No. I mean, I, I think you guys are, are safe," Buffy stated and Tuscany nodded, keeping her nighttime visitor to herself, "Tara was here?"

"I guess she stayed over with Dawn." Willow answered.

"You guess? Where were you?" Buffy asked. Tuscany took this as her cue to leave. She didn't want to have to explain her own absence. She carefully walked up the steps and into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and jumped under the hot water. It stung the bites. She would have liked to stay under the water for longer but she was exhausted and planned on sleeping right through to nighttime. Bugger the day. Who needed it?

She wrapped a towel around her and gathered her clothes in her arms before stepping into the hall. She walked into Buffy.

"You were out all night too?" it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah. Vamp fight took a while. Tough bastard," Her Australian twang made the word bastard sharp and clear.

"Dawn was home alone," Buffy said.

"Are you trying to make a point?" Tuscany asked riling up.

"She shouldn't be at home alone," Buffy's worry was evident in her eyes.

"Yeah I know. If I had known I would have come home!" Tuscany tried to be calm because Buffy wasn't trying to place the blame on her but alleviate her own guilt.

"It's not your fault. I should have been home," Buffy sounded like she was berating herself.

"Hey you gotta deal with the vamps. They don't just disappear because you ignore them," Tuscany pointed out.

Buffy snorted, "Don't I know."

"So you defeat the bad guy?"

"Not just yet but I'm on top of him… it. I'm on top of the problem," Buffy stammered out.

Tuscany narrowed her eyes, "You want my help on this?"

"No!" Buffy said a little to sharply.

"Hey just offering to help," Tuscany threw her hands in the air.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just something I want to deal with on my own," Buffy explained.

Tuscany shrugged, "Sure. But if you start to get overwhelmed. Like you can't escape. You give me a call!"

Buffy shifted, "what about your vamp. He a problem."

"Not really," Tuscany replied bringing a hand to her neck.

"Ok then well I'm gonna go get some sleep," Buffy said and slipped past her sister. Tuscany let out a breath of relief. She could still keep Dracula to herself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A figure burst into her room and flicked the light switch.

"Buffy, this better be good," Tuscany mumbled groggily.

"Dawn's missing."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So you have decided to accept my aid?"

"I need your help finding my little sister. I can't find this guys place. He must cloak it of something," Tuscany was rambling to Dracula.

"You have the powers of a witch. Could you not feel his cloaking?" Dracula purred in his deep voice.

"I don't know how to use them. Can you just help me find it?" Tuscany's voice was shrill. She was worried. It had taken her long enough to actually find Dracula and she was worried what might be happening to Dawn and Buffy. The older slayer said she was going to swing past Spike's first to get his help when they couldn't find the place on their own.

Tuscany had sought out Dracula.

"Why are you so worried? Was she not with the witch?"

"Yes but Willow… she's changed. Addicted to magic," Tuscany breathed growing frustrated with Dracula's hesitation.

"That is no good. I think I can help you," Dracula said. His voice was seductive but Tuscany didn't have the luxury of being turned on by his exotic accent.

"Thank you so much, Drac!"

"But there is a price," Dracula held his hand up to interrupt.

"You evil bastard! What?"

"Let me be your watcher. Every second night, meet me here and let me teach you," Dracula re-spoke his offer.

Tuscany weighed up her options. Willow was going to get a good bitch slapping. She was tying herself to Dracula because of her. "Fine!"

"Good," He extended his hand to her, "Now help me find them."

"I am so not holding your hand Drac!"

"I can scan the area for their, eh, signature if you will but I need to know what to look for," Dracula didn't move.

"Screw it," Tuscany cried and placed her hand into his. His fingers were cold but there was power in them. The vampire closed his eyes. Tuscany rolled her eyes and glared at him. The suddenly he stiffened.

"They are in a car. Out running a demon. It is such a pretty demon."

"Where?"

"See for yourself," Dracula thrust the image into her mind.

Tuscany gasped as she saw the picture but she recognised the place. She snatched her hand back and started running.

"I will see you soon," The vampire called after her. Tuscany gave him the finger. She was under the evil vampires thumb now. And she hadn't even told Buffy that he was alive. What was wrong with her?

Tuscany turned the rage into fuel and propelled herself faster and faster. She had seen Willows eyes. It had been scary.

She heard the screech of tires and yelling and headed towards it. Her legs were beginning to tire from sprinting but she couldn't stop. She saw Buffy facing off with a demon. 'A pretty demon' Dracula had called it. Yeah right!

Buffy fell at one particularly vicious punch and Tuscany threw herself into the demon.

"Took you're time," Buffy grunted.

"Oh you know us Australians always late unless it's dinner time," Tuscany retorted wrestling the creature to the ground. It kicked her off. She went into a wall hard. She looked up and saw Willow crying by the wall. Her eyes were black still. She was just staring ahead, horrified.

Tuscany turned and saw Spike hovering by Dawn. He couldn't attend her though. He was watching the demon and Buffy with a very worried expression.

Buffy was swinging hard punches. The thing tried to kick her but Tuscany grabbed the leg. She flipped it on its back and moved to stand by Buffy.

The demon stood but suddenly began to tremble all over.

"Now you're scared?" Buffy demanded, "well better late than never."

"I don't think he's scared," Tuscany hissed as smoke and steam poured of the demon.

Then, just like that, it was gone.

Willow stood there, fingers sparking and tears falling thick. Buffy ran to Dawn while Tuscany stayed and eyed Willow. They seemed locked in a staring contest till Buffy exclaimed, "God there's blood."

Both women brought their attention back to the injured girl. Spike and Buffy helped her stand.

"Is she okay? Is she okay?" Willow screeched frantically.

Tuscany thought she sounded pathetic and it was horrifying. Buffy kept telling Willow to back off but she didn't take the hint. It wasn't until Dawn slapped her and Willow collapsed in a heap sobbing that things changed.

Buffy looked from Tuscany to Spike and looked at Dawn. They both understood and moved forward to help. Dawn didn't shrink away from Tuscany's touch. Showed how much pain she was in.

"Convict," Spike nodded.

"Spike," Tuscany's greeting was equally bland.

Tuscany tried not to listen to Willow's break down. It was too private and painful.

But she heard her confess she needed help. Over and over again she admitted it. Tuscany remembered Dracula's eyes in the dark and thought that maybe she needed help too.

**AN: Well there is a chapter for everyone. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. So much work to do. Well please review. **

**MD666 **


	16. Gone

**Disclaimer:** Ha ha I really wish I did!

**GONE**

Tuscany wandered down the stairs of the now magic free home. It felt weird not coming across herbs in certain places like wedged between the toilet roll. Come to think of it maybe it was a blessing in disguise.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Tuscany finished the last two steps with a leap.

"Hey Xander," Tuscany grinned as she opened the door.

"Hey," He looked around and seeing that they were alone leaned forward and whispered, "How are things."

"We have a saying in Australia for moments like this… 'Fucking hell!'" Tuscany replied.

"Oh that pretty universal," Xander grinned, "How's the tension?"

"Well I'd rather face the demon again than Dawn. But funnily enough I'm the only one in the house no body is cranky with," Tuscany informed him, shutting the door.

"Must be a first," Xander observed.

"A welcome one," Tuscany confessed, "come on, Buffy is in the kitchen."

They walked into the kitchen to be confronted with Spike pressing himself up against Buffy. Xander's mouth dropped open. Tuscany felt a little pain in her heart! She didn't get long to dwell on the horrible feeling before Xander made his presence known.

"Good Godfrey Cambridge, Spike!" Xander exclaimed. Buffy blushed and pushed Spike away from her. Tuscany observed her older sisters reaction and wondered if maybe she did reciprocate Spike's feelings.

"Still trying to mack on Buffy? Wake up already. Never gonna happen! Only a complete loser would ever hook up with you. Well, unless she's a simpleton like Harmony, or a, or a nut sack like Drusilla…" Xander cried. Spike's expression became smugger with each insult and Buffy opened her mouth quickly.

"Hey! You really need to get Dawn off to school. Let's go, go fetch her, okay?" Buffy stammered, avoiding everyone's eyes. Xander looked satisfied. Tuscany wondered how oblivious he could be.

"You can let yourself out, right Spike?" Buffy said without looking at the blond vampire.

Spike smirked and watched them go.

"Subtle," Tuscany said after they left.

"You know me, convict. I'm all for the overt. Beside's it was Xander," Spike grinned at the girl.

"Can't deny that is an excellent point," Tuscany conceded, "are you leaving?"

Spike snorted and walked towards the lounge room.

"I thought as much," Tuscany commented to herself and followed him. She lowered herself into a chair.

"So Tuscany, What big bad Vampire got close enough to mark you with his scent?" Spike asked, quirking his eyebrow.

"What, like, peeing on me?" Tuscany was disgusted.

"No! Bugger me. I mean some of those trashy ones might but I just meant being closed to them or being bitten by one will make you smell like him for a while," Spike explained.

Tuscany looked at him aghast. Spike would be able to tell when she was seeing Dracula when she had hoped to keep a secret. "Can you tell who?"

"It smells familiar but I can't identify who," Spike looked at the younger slayer suspiciously, "Why? Should I know who it is?"

"Their not a problem," Tuscany hastened to assure him. Buffy walked into the room followed by an older woman with an unpleasant expression on her face.

"So, we gonna chat this out, or what?" Spike was completely oblivious to the other woman.

"Uh ... now's really not a-a good time. Um, I have company," Buffy said pointedly darting glances at the woman. Tuscany looked at the lady curiously wondering who she was to be making Buffy act like that.

"No worries. I'll wait," Spike settled himself more comfortable.

"Um, Miss Summers, if you and your boyfriend would like to…" The woman began, looking slightly miffed.

"He's Not!" Buffy stated. Spike tilted his head and the lady looked confused.

"Not my, my boyfriend, he's, um, just ... a…" Buffy spluttered, desperately searching for a word.

"A friend," Tuscany supplied.

Buffy nodded enthusiastically, "Spike ... this nice woman is, uh, from Social Services?"

"Oh, right! Uh ... hey! Buffy's a great mom. She takes good care of her little sis. Like, um, when Dawn was hanging out too much in my crypt, Buffy put a right stop to it," Spike stumbled, trying to make Buffy appear in a good light.

"I'm sorry, did you say?" The social service worker looked puzzled.

"Crib. He said crib. You know kids today and their buggin' street slang," Buffy laughed a high pitched fake giggle that made Tuscany wince.

"Uh, Spike, didn't you have to go now, you know, because of that thing?" Buffy seized his arm for emphasis.

"Uh, thing, yeah. Uh, my blanket," He pointed to a brown bit of material near Tuscany's arm.

Tuscany passed it to Buffy who shoved it into his chest. The pair scowled at each other. Tuscany bit her lip and cleared her throat. Remembering what was happening Buffy turned a bright smile towards the other woman.

"He sleeps here?"

"What? No! No. Oh, uh, the, the, the blanket. That's, um, uh, it's a security thing, you know. He ... has issues," Buffy tried to clarify hopelessly.

"Recovering agoraphobic," Tuscany helped.

"And who are you?" The lady turned to Tuscany.

"Tuscany. I'm Buffy's little sister. Dawn's older one."

"I have no record of you," The lady said, writing something down on her clipboard.

Buffy and Tuscany exchanged looks before Tuscany ploughed on, "Half sister. I was adopted by a family in Australia, hence the accent."

"And you arrived in the states recently?"

"Yeah. I finished school down under and applied for the uni's but when I was accepted by every single one, I realised I wouldn't be satisfied till I had met my real parents. Hank was on holiday so I found my sisters," Tuscany smiled winningly. Buffy gave her a subtle thumbs up at the mention of the universities.

"And you contribute financially?"

"I have a job teaching martial arts so Buffy can look after Dawn and the house," Tuscany continued, getting the swing of things.

"And helping her agoraphobic friends?" The lady asked slyly.

Tuscany grimaced, "Speaking of… I better go and see if he got off alright."

Tuscany found him at the top of the stair eavesdropping.

"We're not doing well are we," Spike stated.

Tuscany shook her head and sat next to him, "She wasn't even impressed with my outstanding academic background."

"Suck up," Spike accused. Tuscany responded with poking out her tongue.

The door was shut with a curt click and Spike rose and walked down to the stairs and Tuscany slipped into her bedroom. She remembered she did actually have a job to get to even if she only managed sporadically.

As she walked out she ran into Buffy who looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you ok?" Tuscany asked concerned.

"Probation," Buffy informed.

"Damn it. Silly old cow!" Tuscany said adamantly.

"Damn Spike. She saw Willow's herbs. I told her it was magic weed."

"Ouch! Bet she loved that!"

"Might as well pack Dawn's bag right now," Buffy sighed, defeated.

"Well I'm gonna go be a breadwinner and then we'll think of better ways to solve this problem," Tuscany said supportively.

"Like how?"

"Like getting Giles to be a reference. The British sound so authoritive. Or Anya could get one of her friends to eat her!"

"I like that idea!" Buffy smiled weakly.

"I'll be back later," Tuscany patted her big sister on the shoulder and walked down the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany walked into the house exhausted to hear Xander telling Willow.

"I personally couldn't tell, since she's all 'blinvisible.'"

"Who's blinvisible?… what is blinvisible?" She asked. The pair jumped.

"Buffy's invisible," Xander said quickly.

"And you think I had something to do with this?" Willow was clearly getting upset.

Xander was thinking of how best to broach the subject, "Well, come on, Will. Some of the spells you've done have caused some weird stuff to happen to each of us at one time or another. And let's not forget the recent forgetting."

"Buffy's invisible?"

Willow ignored Tuscany to angrily respond to Xander, "Oh. I see, so now when anything nasty happens, I get conveniently blamed for it?"

"No one's blaming!" Xander protested.

"Blaming for what?"

"So ... I guess it wouldn't matter if I just jump off the wagon completely ... since you already think I'm making pit stops," Willow cried, standing up.

"Well, look, if you said you didn't do it…" Xander broke of as Willow got up and grabbed her coat, "Willow, where are you going?"

"For a walk!"

Xander watched her leave with a sad expression.

"What is going on?" Tuscany asked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How is Buffy invisible?" Tuscany asked Anya.

"I have no idea. You are going to my wedding, right?"

"Yes Anya, can you focus please," Tuscany waved a book of spells.

"You're a witch now. Can't you make it right?"

"I'm not a witch and I don't know how to fix Buffy's invisibleness!" Tuscany retorted.

"Well I doubt any of these books are going to help. Beside's I don't know where to put you or Buffy now. I had you with D'Hoffryn but I don't think you'd get along," Anya surmised.

"Why would you ever think that?" Tuscany said sarcastically.

"Because he's a demon and you're a slayer," Anya said seriously. Tuscany shook her head and opened a new book.

The door opened and Xander walked in.

"Thank god!" Tuscany breathed, "tell me you bring answers of the good variety."

"No luck," He sighed, "But Willow is working on it in a non magic capacity." He sat next to Anya and pulled open a book.

"Oh, I got it," Anya stated excitedly.

"Really?" Xander beamed hopefully.

"Yeah, we'll put D'Hoffryn at your parents' table, and move your Uncle Rory to table five near the bar," Anya decreed.

"Ahn honey, we're looking for invisibility spells here," Xander said patiently.

"Well, obviously I haven't found anything yet. At least nothing that would explain why things near Buffy become invisible," She reached out to touch the orange cone. It came away in her hand, "Ew Xander!"

"What happened?"

"An unpleasant tactile experience, like putting my hand in pudding," Anya noted.

"I feel like pudding," Tuscany added randomly.

Xander reached his own hand up to the cone and withdrew quickly when it covered his hand, "Ew!"

"Like pudding, am I right? Rice, or tapioca, lumpy like that," Anya tried to diagnose her views on the pudding.

"We have to find Buffy, she's gotta know," Xander stood.

"I don't think Buffy's gonna be too broken up over a pylon," Anya wiped the goop of her hand.

"Anya, whatever's happening to the pylon will probably happen to her. If we don't find Buffy, I-I mean ... if we don't figure out how this was done..." Xander trailed off.

"She's pudding," Anya finished.

"Wonderful. Rice pudding Buffy. This family already had issues with out having a dessert as a big sister," Tuscany groaned.

"I gotta find her," Xander headed back out the door he had so recently entered.

"I'll go find Willow," Tuscany said following him. She didn't think she could stand another minute with Anya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tuscany was disgruntled. She hadn't found Willow at the Internet café but the man had said she had just missed her.

She went to open the door of her house when it opened by herself.

"Tuscany?"

"Buffy? Wow, you really are invisible!"

"Yeah. I'm going to find Xander. I got the news about the pudding," Buffy's voice sounded distant.

"Rice, or tapioca! Not great options," Tuscany observed.

"Dawn, I'm going out to find Xander. If he calls me…" Buffy paused from calling up to Dawn as the phone began ringing.

Tuscany saw the phone rise, "Xander?"

Tuscany shook her head and trying to concentrate.

"Who is this? You sound familiar," Buffy said into the phone.

"Where?" Buffy asked and Tuscany raised an eyebrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Does this feel like a trap to you?" Tuscany addressed Buffy, or, where she thought Buffy was. "Because I'm getting this distinct gut feeling that says this is a trap."

"They have Willow," Buffy replied simply.

"Yeah I know but still. Didn't they say that you were to come alone?" Tuscany changed the subject.

"Well they don't know you're with me because they can't see me with you. Oh there's Willow."

"Just stay still, and you won't get hurt," A voice whispered, "You were supposed to come alone!"

"Hey I'm just a helpless girl," Tuscany answered the air.

"You ok, Will?"

"Buffy?" Willow sought the air for her friend.

"Where are the bad guys?" Buffy demanded.

"All around you Slayer. So don't try anything!" The voice hissed triumphantly.

"He's bluffing, Buffy, there, there's just three of them, I think," Willow countered urgently.

"More than enough to cause some serious carnage, right guys? ... Guys? Guys!" The voice sounded frantic.

"Kick! Use the kick!"

"I tried that, he keeps blocking it with his drunken monkey fist!"

Tuscany rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, scary video carnage." Buffy observed sarcastically.

"Hey! Slayer's here," The original voice informed them.

"Sorry didn't see her," One voice said. Tuscany shook her head. Who the hell were these idiots?

"Whose the other girl?" The third voice asked.

"Slayer's friend," Someone invisible guessed.

"Why don't we continue this in a less crowded area, like, over there," The man said threateningly.

"Where?" everyone wanted to know.

"Over… just follow me," There was a flying machine that looked like a giant gun.

"I think you got hit with a sci-fi invisible ray," Tuscany said randomly as an unseen villain jerked Willow.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you guys are the ones who did this to me?" Buffy said idly.

"Good god, Holmes, how do you deduce such facts?" Tuscany asked sardonically.

"It was an accident!" one of the voices protested.

"Who's that?" Buffy demanded, clearly recognising the voice.

"Nobody you know," It was the same voice but with a different accent.

"They're the ones from your mystery van," Willow stated.

"Oh. You. So what annoying thing are you gonna do to me now?" Buffy sighed.

" Save your life, make you visible." One said.

"Right. I'm supposed to believe that?" Buffy replied with a snort, clearly not.

"They told me everything, Buffy. Something's happening to you that, you're…" Willow trailed off.

"Fading away," Buffy finished for her, "I know."

"I can fix that," The leader promised.

The invisibility ray lifted up and begins warming up.

"Pick up that air hockey mallet on the table," The leader instructed.

"What for?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

"It'll give me a target to aim at." The leader explained with a sigh. The air-hockey mallet floated up into the air.

"Okay, now hold still, and all your troubles will soon be gone," The leader said. Tuscany narrowed her eyes. She couldn't help thinking that sounded rather final.

"You're on the wrong setting!" Willow cried. She had moved so she could look at the invisible ray.

"What?" The invisible leader demanded.

"An excellent question," Tuscany agreed crossing her arms.

"The gun, it's not set for reversing the particle ionization. It'll accelerate her molecular dissolution, I saw the plans!" Willow exclaimed.

"Again that excellent question is valid so I ask… What?" Tuscany spoke up looking confused.

"Mind your own business," The leader snapped.

"What's she talking about?" Another invisible male asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Buffy sounded.

"Buffy, he's trying to kill you!" Willow cried, aghast. The leader lost his patience. The invisible ray swung around and hit Willow in the face.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled. The hockey mallet launched through the air and hit the space

"Ow!" Came the grunt of pain.

The invisibility ray clattered to the floor and Tuscany dived for it.

"Okay, play time's over," Buffy sounded crankier than Tuscany had heard her sound for a while.

"You haven't won yet, Slayer," The leader was furious.

"No, that part comes after I beat the snot out of you," Buffy informed him.

Tuscany tried to follow the exchange but ended up getting a headache from following the noise.

"You'll have to find me first! There's three of us, against just one of you," The leader said triumphantly.

"Hey, you lied to us!" Another invisible voice sounded. He was obviously emotionally hurt.

"Fight her yourself!" Came the much quieter voice!

"Think she cares about that? I go down, we all go down!" The leader negotiated with the others.

"And I promise, you're all going down." The smile was evident in Buffy's voice.

"We may not have your powers, Slayer, but you'll find that we are not so easy to…" another stick hit him, "Ow! Get her!"

Tuscany heard the sounds of fighting and tensed, trying to hear if one scuffle got to close. Willow hurried to the edge of the wall.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Who's biting my leg?" One wailed

"Sorry! Where is she?"

"Here," Buffy surprised them.

A pinball machine shattered and kids ran screaming.

Tuscany winced, "Bet you any money invisible man just got axed."

"Tuscany, chuck me the ray," Willow called.

Tuscany complied and Willow grunted as she caught it. She began fiddling with the dials and changing the setting.

"You go that way," The leader instructed.

"Which way?" The others were beginning to panic.

"Just keep talking, boys," Buffy stated with obvious glee at kicking them.

"Ow! Watch the chest hair!" One whined.

"I know that voice. You-you're.."

At that moment Willow fired the ray in the general direction of the voices. Buffy became visible, holding a weedy boy up by the front of the shirt.

"Jonathan?" She let him go, "You have chest hair?"

Willow fired the ray a second time and another male became visible.

"Warren?" Buffy demanded.

"Do we know these guys?" Tuscany asked no body in particular.

Willow aimed the invisible ray towards the moaning on the pinball machine. One last man.

"Who are you?" Buffy looked confused.

"Andrew." He answered with a small wave.

"I summoned the flying monkeys that attacked the high school?

Willow and Buffy exchanged a confused look.

"During the school play, you know?" Andrew continued desperately.

" It's Tucker's brother," Warren said.

"Yeah, it's Tucker's brother," Jonathon contributed with a small nod.

"Oh," Willow and Buffy both remembered.

"It still don't get it," Tuscany pouted.

The two sides faced each other in a typical cliché hero vs. villain's stance.

"So you three have, what, banded together to be pains in my ass?" Buffy asked with shrug.

"We're your arch-nemesises ... ses. You may have beaten us this time, Slayer, but next time ... um ... uh, next time..." Warren stammered to a halt.

"Maybe not!" Jonathon said dramatically and threw something down which burst into smoke. Tuscany coughed as the smoke curled up her noise and made it hard to breath. Buffy cursed next to her, when a whiney voice grabbed their attention.

"What do you mean, it's locked? You were supposed to check it!"

"I forgot!" Andrew sulked.

"I give you my arch nemesises...ses." Buffy muttered with a frown. Tuscany followed with a slow clap.

A security guard came up behind Buffy, Willow and Tuscany, "What's going on in here? I got a bunch of scared kids saying this place is haunted!"

The door opened and when the three spun around they trio were gone.

"Oh my god, Buffy!" Willow exclaimed with an open mouth.

"I know, they're gone. I guess we should chase them," She directed this last part to Tuscany who looked unhappy with the suggestion.

"No, your hair! It is adorable," Willow observed with a smile.

"Yeah, defiantly hot," Tuscany agreed. Buffy brought a hand up to her hair and gave a smile.

Tuscany left the two girls at the arcade. She could feel the onset of a deep and meaningful coming on and she didn't feel comfortable being involved in those conversations.

She turned down an alley thinking she would do a quick patrol before going home when she crashed into something cold and solid that sent her reeling back on to her butt.

"You were supposed to meet me tonight," A rich voice intoned from above her.

It was Dracula and he did not look happy at all!

**AN: Yeah not much with the things to say. Um Drac chapter next. Also I'm aware now, after completing this chapter, that if the trio had been using surveillance on Buffy's hang outs they would know Tuscany was a slayer so I apologise for the mistake and also for not bothering to correct it. It's late and I just worked all day! **

**MD666**


	17. Playing with the big boys

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I'm definitely not profiting.

**PLAYING WITH THE BIG BOYS**

"We were supposed to meet tonight," Dracula recapped, staring intently down at Tuscany. Who was clearly not impressed to be sitting on the ground in the dirt.

"Do you ever think about calling and NOT lurking? I get it. You have an image but in the interest of my sanity would you announce yourself?" She struggled to her feet and Dracula did not offer a hand to help.

"You are avoiding the issue at hand!" He observed.

"There were circumstances that prevented me from participating in our scheduled lesson."

"You forgot about our meeting," Dracula accused.

"Well yes but that does not make what I said any less true. Had I remember I had to see you I would have contacted you and told you I couldn't make it. Oh wait no I wouldn't have… because I can't contact you. You just stalk me anytime you feel like a chat."

He ignored her outburst. "What was the impending disaster that prevented you from arriving?"

"Buffy turned invisible and almost died."

"That's not acceptable!" Dracula said simply, his accent thicker in his anger.

"_Death_ is not a good reason?" Tuscany scratched her head.

"I will admit the invisible bit is unusual but apart from that Buffy almost dies every time she patrols. Every action she takes holds the promise of death, of darkness. It is the slayers duty to recognize that at any moment her life may be stolen from her," Dracula answered.

Tuscany stared at him for a long moment. "You know that was very poetic and I'm kinda attracted to you right now."

Dracula fixed her with a pointed look.

"Ok I was joking. Sheesh you older vamps can't take a joke? How old are you anyway?"

"I don't remember exact dates but I saw the Roman empire fall!"

"Yeah I heard that was the event of the season back then."

"Ah there was such mayhem," Dracula smiled, obviously recalling some happy memory of death and carnage.

"So we should get on with this lesson. I've got to sleep some time."

"Walk with me." He made it a command with no room for argument.

"Alrighty then," She mumbled under her breath. She trailed after him. He received some odd looks directed towards his outfit but he ignored it. Most vampires clung to the fashions they had died in. It gave new meaning to the expression "that is so last season." She also noticed women sweeping their eyes over his body appreciatively. There was no doubt about it. Dracula was hot.

She walked faster to catch up with him.

"So have you concluded whether you are a witch?"

"Is this part of the lesson?"

"Not today."

Tuscany sighed. "I think it was a reflex action, like Buffy's fighting. I was tied up but I still felt the need to defend myself and then I called on some natural ability. Heaps of people have a tiny bit of magical ability good for small protective spells etc. Like Giles."

"You could have simply answered no."

"You want us to have this teaching thing, get used to me talking."

"I find your accent annoying," Dracula said. He turned towards the graveyard.

"YOU find MY accent annoying? Yours isn't exactly soothing to the ears." That was a lie.

"Hush!" he gave her a harsh look. Her mouth immediately clamped shut.

Dracula actually looked relieved, a very human emotion. Dracula had lost most of his human emotions; he hadn't been human for a very long time.

"I want you, tonight, to align yourself with my essence. To track me through the graveyard."

"Pardon?"

"A slayer must use her own darkness to recognise the dark in others. Then she must learn to identify different darkness to pick which monster she hunts."

"Ok so I run after you and find you. Should be easy," Tuscany shrugged. She could do this.

"Blindfolded?"

"Maybe not as easy as I once thought. What about other vamps in the woods?"

"I will keep them away. Your sole purpose is to find me… and to not trip over gravestones." There was amusement in his tone.

"How exactly am I going to do that?"

"Sense obstacles? Be careful? I don't know, it is your concern not mine." He moved behind her holding a blindfold.

"This is so silly," Tuscany snapped as he went to tie the blindfold around her eyes. Everything got darker.

"Now the question is: do you trust me?" His hands were on her shoulder.

"No," Tuscany answered simply.

She felt his breath on her neck as he chuckled. "Good." And then he was gone.

"Damnit," Tuscany muttered forebodingly. What had he been talking about darkness for?

The thing was she wanted to do well in this test. Buffy had fought the concept that there was something deeper and shadowy inside her but Tuscany embraced it. The concept of being a hunter seemed somewhat sexy. Especially when guys like Dracula were encouraging her to go for it.

She really really just wanted to find him and then hit him.

Tuscany sought the most primal urges within her soul and instantly every sense sharpened incredibly. It was an amazing rush unlike anything else. Her slayer senses were heightened as well and so when she finally sensed the monsters the feeling slithered across her skin like silk. Forbidden and exciting. She tried to identify Dracula. She gasped when she recognised Spike in his crypt.

Then she knew where Dracula was and was running towards him. He didn't know she was coming. She wasn't just channelling her darkness she _was_ the darkness. You didn't know the darkness was stalking you till it was too late.

Dracula hadn't expected her to so much as sense the power let alone allow it to take over her. He had foolishly assumed she was similar to Buffy. But they weren't. They only shared half blood. He was keeping an eye on the local evil so that it didn't attack her while she was training.

He shouldn't have bothered. She was flying through the dark coming closer and closer to where he radiated power. She felt it when he knew she was coming. The change from prey to equal.

He was running then. If she was flying then he was the wind. She could feel his excitement that she had adopted his philosophy. He dodged and ducked, allowing himself to stay just out of arms reach.

It frustrated Tuscany, irritated the animal that had been let loose. The first slayer was filling her, rising to the foreground. She had been made before civilisation and religion and it showed as she shared Tuscany and the hunt.

It was this annoyance, which fuelled the last few steps that sent her crashing into Dracula. There was no good or bad, simply the fact that she had found what she was searching for.

Tuscany pinned the man and ripped off the scarf that served as a blindfold. She realised she was straddling him and he was smirking. It was this that forced her back into her right mind. The darkness and the primal instinct retreated but didn't entirely leave. Her elation at succeeding and the satisfaction of catching him filled her body.

As she got off him she knew that he had allowed her to catch him but Tuscany knew there would come a day when he wouldn't let her and she would do it any way. He offered his wrist.

"Would you like to taste the darkness?"

"I don't think I need to right now," Tuscany answered smoothly.

Dracula laughed then. A deep rich sound. "You speak truth, Tuscany."

She held out the scarf. He shook his head. "Keep it as a reminder."

She shrugged and pocketed it.

"The darkness is not always wrong or evil. Buffy is beginning to understand that but it would be better for you to grasp that now."

"Vampires are evil. It's that simple," Tuscany argued.

"No it's not."

Tuscany found she agreed that Dracula wasn't uncomplicated.

"Is that the lesson for today?"

"Yes. But there will be more. I will uh 'stalk' you when the time comes."

Tuscany grinned at his reference to her previous statement.

Dracula bowed to her and just as quickly disappeared.

He certainly was an enigma. Tuscany turned to walk away. She was trailing through the gravestones still enjoying her natural high.

She stumbled slightly when Spike stepped into her path.

"Hey convict," He grinned showing all his teeth.

"Um hello."

"You know what's funny?"

"Nope?"

"That you still stink of vampire," Spike's grin was humourless.

"Interesting. Well I just kicked the crap out of one so it's possible," Tuscany stated casually. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Yeah but I keep smelling the same one and for it to remain so strongly it means he's an old one."

"I'm a tough individual," Tuscany said. Her tone was wary.

"Yeah but you know what, and this is the really interesting part, I can't help thinking that when I smell that I'm smelling Dracula!"

"Dracula?" Tuscany forced a laugh that sounded a little to high to her ears. "Buffy killed him."

"Yeah, she did." Spike crossed his arms and leant against the gravestone. "But honestly I wouldn't be all too surprised if you said the bugger was back."

"Yeah well if by chance I see him I will tell you and Buffy and the cavalry… like I should!"

"Uh huh," Spike rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. "I think you'll have to do better than that, convict."

"Ok he's back. But don't tell anyone!"

"Are you under his thrall?"

"What? No! He's teaching me. I just did the coolest thing where I tracked him and even sensed you in your crypt."

"So it seems you're playing with the big boys now, Tusc. Just make sure he doesn't outsmart you. Or use you to get to Buffy." Spike said.

Tuscany stiffened. "You know I'm not defined as a slayer by Buffy."

Spike laughed. "Of course you are. And it's not because she's your big sis but because she was first. If you come after you're always gonna be measured against her. Ain't fair but it is the way of the world I'm afraid."

Tuscany glared at him and Spike decided to try and soothe the younger slayer before she tried to stake him. "Look you hit the big time. _The _Dracula came looking for you. Just be careful."

"When he first came you said he relied on smoke and mirrors," Tuscany accused.

"That's true but they are damn good smoke and mirrors and a lot of it is just uncanny ability."

"Like the bat thing?"

"Yeah like that. Not even the master can shape shift or use his mind powers so effectively."

"And the master wasn't hot or charismatic I'm assuming."

Spike shot her an odd look. "I wouldn't know."

"Ok!"

"Look just be on your guard. He may be a bloody poofter but he's a threat."

"You haven't told me anything I didn't already know," Tuscany informed him. And he honestly hadn't.

**AN: Finally I have the time to update whereas before I was studying like crazy. Please review, constructive criticism always welcome.**

**MD666**


End file.
